Interlúdio
by Djin-San
Summary: Isabelle French é libertada do hospital e agora vive em Storybrooke sob a maldição. Sr. Gold procura garantir sua segurança e, quem sabe, conseguir se aproximar dela, sem ter certeza de como ela vai se sentir quando lembrar quem realmente é - e tudo o que aconteceu entre eles. A história se passa logo depois de SkinDeep, até a quebra da maldição.
1. Chapter 1

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, vocês veriam muito mais Rumbelle, isso eu garanto! Muito mais Mr. Gold em geral ;D Todos os créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

" Emma! Emma!"

Henry entrou correndo no Granny's, carregando uma pasta cheia de papéis sob o braço, e sentou na frente da cadeira onde Emma tranquilamente lia seu jornal. Ele parecia muito alarmado e atraiu o olhar curioso de todos os que desfrutavam de suas refeições no Granny's naquela manhã fria em Storybrooke.

"Calmaí, garoto. Isso não é horário para alguém estar tão agitado."

"Mas, Emma, você não vai acreditar no que eu encontrei!" – sussurou conspiratoriamente o garoto. "Eu descobri um calabouço onde a rainha má mantém alguns prisioneiros."

A mulher olhou suspeitosamente para a pasta enorme que o garoto tinha colocado sobre a mesa, à sua frente. "E onde seria isso...?"

"Eu estava no hospital... Sabe, algumas crianças ainda vão lá, mesmo depois que a Srta. Blanchard se demitiu. Então, eu estava lá e eu vi minha mãe conversando com o Dr. Whale. O que é muito estranho, porque ela não tinha nenhum motivo para estar lá! E ela entrou numa porta onde estava escrito 'saída', mas tinha que colocar uma senha para abrir! Por que colocar senha numa saída? E eu segui ela, enquanto ela acompanhava uma enfermeira entre as celas dos prisioneiros. E tinha um troll varrendo o chão e vigiando! Eu corri e peguei uns papéis antes que ela notasse, e trouxe pra ver se você acha alguma pista sobre os prisioneiros!" –falou o garoto, agitado, sem parar para tomar fôlego.

"Calma, devagar, devagar, garoto! Você está me dizendo que roubou um prontuário do hospital? Agora, isso é um pouco demais. Vamos ter que devolver isso."

Emma levantou-se, segurando a pasta e se dirigindo para a saída, mas foi parada pelo garoto segurando seu braço.

"Por favor, por favooor, Emma! Só dá uma olhada! É importante!" – e ele realmente falou com tanto desespero que parecia que sua vida dependia disso. Com um longo suspiro, e se sentindo derrotada pelas súplicas, Emma finalmente parou para olhar para a capa da pasta, e algo imediatamente ganhou sua atenção.

"Paciente: Isabelle French" – leu para si mesma. "French... French!"- Aquele nome ela conhecia bem. Mal fazia duas semanas que o Sr. Gold havia sido preso por agredir o florista Moe French, enquanto berrava sobre o que ele havia feito a 'ela'. Quem quer que fosse 'ela'. Talvez valesse mesmo a pena investigar esse 'calabouço' que Henry havia encontrado...

* * *

Sr. Gold estava com o humor particularmente brilhante naquela tarde. Era sempre bom manter 'olhos e ouvidos' espalhados pela cidade, e a informação que ele recebeu naquele dia foi especialmente agradável. Parece que o jovem príncipe havia descoberto alguns prisioneiros escondidos no hospital.

Agora, você poderia falar muitas coisas sobre Regina, menos que ela não tinha se empenhado nessa maldição. Encontrando as mais diversas formas de torturar as diferentes vítimas de sua ira, presas na estagnação de uma vida sem perspectivas, sem evoluções, e sem finais felizes. De pobreza desesperadora à riqueza solitária; de total desconhecimento sobre as verdadeiras identidades até fazer o próprio conhecimento de sua condição ser a maldição de alguém; e agora prender algum pobre infeliz num asilo, nos fundos de um hospital, taxado de louco pela eternidade atemporal de Storybrooke. A rainha devia ter se divertido inventando esses detalhes variados.

Mas bem mais divertido estava ele, agora, diante da perspectiva de outra pequena derrota da rainha. Ele sabia que há alguns dias a salvadora vinha mexendo os pauzinhos, conversando com o Dr. Hopper e planejando uma manobra de ação. E agora ela estava marchando para resolver o quer que estivesse acontecendo no hospital... E ele não perderia o show por nada!

Claro, tudo isso graças ao incentivo do garoto. Graças a Deus o menino tinha tanto empenho, porque se dependesse do cinismo de Emma, eles poderiam muito bem se preparar para mais 28 anos de maldição antes de ela acreditar em alguma coisa!

Enquanto caminhava, ele se indagava quem seria o prisioneiro que tinha recebido aquele castigo em particular. Será que esse tinha sido o destino de Maleficent? Ele não a tinha visto vagando pela cidade, alheia a seu passado de amizade/inimizade com a rainha... Já entrando no hospital ele pôde ouvir as insinuações de um pequeno tumulto. Seguindo o burburinho, ele se posicionou a uma distancia confortável, assistindo enquanto o Dr. Whale discutia com o Dr. Hopper sobre a – falta de – prudência de remover uma paciente de onde tinha sido mantida por tanto tempo sob cuidados intensivos. Parecia haver certa discordância sobre o que eles entendiam por "cuidados intensivos".

O Sr. Gold notou a xerife saindo por uma porta onde estava escrito "saída", amparando uma moça de cabelos castanhos desgrenhados, que escondia o rosto no ombro da sua jaqueta vermelha – falando sério, será que a mulher só tem uma jaqueta no guardarroupa?! Ele continuou apreciando a confusão, enquanto os médicos discutiam, até que conseguiu pegar um vislumbre do rosto da garota e se sentiu totalmente paralisado por um instante.

Ela estava com os cabelos bagunçados, pálida e mais magra do que ele jamais havia visto... Os lindos olhos azuis que passaram rapidamente por ele, enquanto analisavam o ambiente, estavam emoldurados por olheiras e não o reconheceram, é claro. Mas ele a reconheceu. Ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, mesmo se mil anos se tivessem passado.

Ele sentiu sua cabeça rodar enquanto tentava dar sentido ao que estava acontecendo. Ela estava morta. Ela devia estar morta. Ela não estava morta? A voz da prefeita conseguiu arrancá-lo do transe, enquanto ela entrava no recinto, esbravejando com a xerife sobre a inconstitucionalidade dos seus atos. Tudo pareceu cair sobre ele como uma chuva gelada, arrepiando todo seu corpo e sacudindo a verdade inegável para o centro de seus pensamentos: ela havia mentido. A rainha havia mentido descaradamente, deliberadamente. E todos esses anos, enquanto ele pensava que sua Belle estava morta, a bruxa a havia mantido prisioneira, tanto na terra encantada quanto em Storybrooke. Enquanto sua cabeça rodava, ele mal notava a discussão acalorada à sua volta.

" O que você pensa que está fazendo, Srta. Swan?!" – exigiu a prefeita. "Nem mesmo você pode achar correto sequestrar uma paciente que precisa de cuidados médicos!"

" Não comece, Regina! Há mais irregularidades nessa ala do hospital do que eu acharia possível! Estou aqui com o apoio do Dr. Hopper para dar um suporte justo a esses pacientes!"

" De fato, prefeita, essa paciente não tem uma reavaliação psiquiátrica há anos..."

"QUIETO, Dr. Hopper!" – rugiu a prefeita, não muito regiamente. "Vocês dois serão responsabilizados pela insensatez de suas atitudes! Eu esperava esse tipo de irresponsabilidade da Srta. Swan, mas, sinceramente, Dr. Hopper..." – nessa hora seus olhares se encontraram. A prefeita viu o Sr. Gold parado, ali, assistindo a todos os acontecimentos, e, pela palidez que a dominou enquanto ela perdia as palavras no meio da frase, ele pôde sentir muito bem que ela percebeu o problema em que estava.

Sim, agora ele sabia. Sabia de toda sua mentira, de tudo que havia feito... e ela iria pagar. Iria pagar muito caro. Ele deixou todo seu ódio transbordar no seu olhar, deixando bem claro para a rainha que ela estava muito, muito encrencada. O esforço que tinha que fazer para não pular no pescoço dela o fazia tremer. Sem uma palavra, ele virou as costas e se retirou do hospital.

Não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer no momento e ele confiava na xerife para cuidar de sua Belle por enquanto. Mais que tudo, ele confiava no medo que tinha visto nos olhos da prefeita. Se ela levantasse mais um dedo contra Belle, ela estava morta. E ela sabia disso.

Mais atordoado do que havia se sentido em décadas, o Sr. Gold fez seu caminho até sua loja, sua mente fervilhando de ideias. Ondas de ódio, que faziam seu coração palpitar de vontade de vingança; pontadas de tristeza, por tudo que havia acontecido a sua amada; receio e dúvida, sobre o que deveria fazer sobre ela agora; e, o mais assustador, um vislumbre de esperança se insinuando no fundo de sua mente.

* * *

Regina parecia muito concentrada enquanto colhia maçãs, um cesto pendurado em seu braço e o cabelo balançando na brisa noturna. Ela nem mesmo ouviu quando ele se aproximou.

" Vossa Majestade." – Sr. Gold falou calmamente, deixando o veneno se insinuar pela sua polidez, muito mais assustador que qualquer alteração de voz. E ela parecia mesmo bastante assustada quando se virou para encará-lo. Em um segundo, tentando se recompor, ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso cheio de falsa autoconfiança.

" Sr. Gold! A que devo a honra desta visita a essa hora do dia?"

" Ah... Eu acho que você sabe exatamente por que eu estou aqui, queridinha."

"Bom... Se te interessa saber, a garota está perfeitamente bem." – disse ela, virando-lhe as costas para voltar a colher maçãs. Ele se aproximou, ficando a centímetros de suas costas, e quase pôde senti-la tremer pela sua proximidade.

"Vinte e oito anos presa em um sanatório nos fundos de um hospital. Vinte e oito anos! É isso que você chama de perfeitamente bem, Vossa Majestade?" – ele susurrou, esperando que ela pudesse sentir todo seu ódio exalando com suas palavras.

"Ora, Rumpel, eu poderia tê-la matado. Mas não matei. Você deveria me agradecer."

"Não! Não, você a manteve presa. Pra usar quando precisasse. Isso é muito pior!"

Ele agarrou o braço dela quando ela foi pegar outra maçã, se controlando para não estrangulá-la ali mesmo. Ele não podia matá-la. Não agora, pelo menos... Ele tinha feito a maldição para ser quebrada por Emma, quando ela conseguisse superar a rainha má. De certa forma, a rainha era uma peça necessária no equilíbrio das coisas. Ele não iria se arriscar a ficar preso pela eternidade em uma maldição que já não podia ser quebrada, agora que a salvadora não teria uma vilã para antagonizar. Apesar de ter passado séculos lidando com a magia negra, e de ser bastante bom nisso, ele era sempre cuidadoso ao lidar com suas regras. Magia negra podia ser bem volúvel e caprichosa em seus detalhes.

"Escute com atenção. Você não vai se aproximar dela. Não vai prejudicá-la novamente, seja como for, você entendeu bem? Ou, que Deus lhe proteja, mas você vai se arrepender amargamente."

Regina ficou parada, olhos arregalados, quase sem respirar enquanto ele a olhava com sentimentos assassinos, antes de uma risadinha irônica. " Por favor?"

A prefeita soltou um longo suspiro e desviou o rosto, claramente tentando se recompor, e levou alguns minutos antes de conseguir falar.

" Como queira."

"Muito bem, Vossa Majestade." – sorriu ele, virando-se para ir embora. "E acho melhor não tentar nenhum truque, ou eu posso pedir para você, por favor, fazer algo que vá fazê-la se lamentar por muito, muito tempo. "

Ela assistiu seu vulto se perder na escuridão da rua, e só então se virou para voltar para casa.

N.A2.: O nome 'Isabelle French' não foi idéia minha. Eu o encontrei em várias fanfics e achei definitivamente apropriado. Vi também 'Anabelle French' e outros nomes que não tinham relação sonora com Belle, mas, na minha cabeça, ficou meio marcado que o nome 'certo' dela em SB seria esse... Então, aí está.

Opiniões em geral são mais do que bem-vindas! Prontos para um pouco de Belle no próximo capítulo?


	2. Chapter 2

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, "Bibidi-Bobidi-Boo" seria a música de fundo do Rumpel como fada-madrinha em "The Price of Gold" (1x04). Novamente, todos os créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

Agradecimentos especiais à minha beta, Mellie, que gosta de 'colorir' meus rascunhos com seus – sempre bem-vindos- comentários haha

* * *

Toda lembrança que Isabelle French tinha dos últimos anos era nebulosa e confusa. Uma sucessão infindável de pílulas, refeições insossas e horas de apatia dopada. Dias vazios e sem significado, em que a brancura das paredes acolchoadas parecia se fechar sobre ela e invadir até sua mente.

A única coisa que coloria ocasionalmente seus pensamentos eram os sonhos. Quando ela não estava dopada demais, quando seu sono não era o peso opressor das drogas, arrastando-a para a escuridão, eles vinham. Sonhos caóticos, desordenados, de castelos enormes, vestidos fabulosos e rosas vermelhas dançando em sua mente. Às vezes, uma risada estridente ao fundo, surpreendentemente familiar. Ou acordava assustada, a imagem de um olho estranho gravado em sua mente, de íris enormes. E quase sempre o barulho da roca de fiar.

Isabelle tinha absoluta certeza que nunca tinha visto uma em sua vida. Ainda assim, parecia saber perfeitamente como funcionava e como soava. O girar da roda em sua mente era confortador, por algum motivo.

Com o tempo, ela descobriu que os remédios quase sempre faziam os sonhos sumirem na escuridão... mas a falta deles também. Como se só o estado semi-nebuloso em que ela se encontrava enquanto as drogas saíam do seu sistema permitisse os devaneios para aquele mundo insólito e colorido da roca de fiar. Quando ela deixava de tomar muitas doses seguidas, escondendo as pílulas sob a língua, ficava alerta demais, presa no quarto branco, vazio. Sem nada, nem seus sonhos esquisitos.

Ela supunha que não deveria lhe fazer muito bem ficar brincando com seu 'tratamento', tomando as doses desordenadamente. Mas ela não poderia ter se importado menos com isso. Não quando a perspectiva era passar o resto da vida presa, sozinha, sem nada além da brancura sufocante e do eterno silêncio.

Mas de repente as coisas haviam mudado. Há muito tempo ela havia desistido de sair daquela prisão, mas subitamente ela se viu no centro de uma pequena confusão, zonza e agarrada à uma mulher de jaqueta vermelha, piscando contra a claridade que lhe ardia os olhos. E agora tudo seria diferente.

* * *

Os próximos dias foram um borrão em sua mente, enquanto ela se desintoxicava dos medicamentos e tentava se adaptar a sua nova realidade. Ela foi transferida para outra ala do hospital, onde era visitada todos os dias pelo Dr. Hopper. Ele era gentil e parecia sinceramente preocupado com ela e com tudo pelo que tinha passado. Para Belle foi muito fácil se apoiar nele, encontrar segurança e conforto em sua voz calma. Ainda assim, ela nunca mencionou nada sobre devaneios de castelos, rosas e rocas de fiar; nem sobre a sensação de estranheza e irrealidade que ela sentia ao olhar o mundo à sua volta. Ela estava decidida a nunca mais voltar para sua 'prisão', e ela faria e _seria_ o que fosse necessário para evitar isso.

A mulher loira, que se apresentou como 'Xerife Emma Swan', também vinha vê-la com frequência. Ela parecia se sentir pessoalmente responsável por Isabelle após o 'resgate'. E o garoto vinha junto, às vezes. O filho da xerife, ao que parecia – ou seria da prefeita? Isabelle ainda estava meio confusa sobre esse ponto. Mas ela gostava dele, quando ele se sentava ao seu lado, tagarelando tarde afora.

Ele não a olhava de forma estranha, como todas as outras pessoas no hospital. Não parecia ter medo dela, nem falava devagar, como se ela fosse incapaz de entender uma frase normal. Só conversava, falando de coisas do dia-a-dia, sobre como esperava que ela ficasse boa logo ou do livro estranho gostava de carregar consigo. E por isso tudo Isabelle era muito grata.

* * *

Ao fim de uma semana, o Dr. Hopper anunciou que logo ela receberia alta, já que ela parecia 'plenamente capaz de retornar ao convívio social'- segundo ele disse. A única exigência seria que ela comparecesse a sessões semanais em seu consultório. Ela mal podia esperar para deixar aquele lugar que tinha sido sua prisão por tanto tempo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava um pouco ansiosa e preocupada. Ela não tinha certeza de para onde ir ou o que fazer, nem se sentia assim tão 'plenamente capaz de retornar ao convívio social'.

Foi nesse mesmo dia que seu pai veio visitá-la. Ele parou à porta do seu quarto e ficou olhando-a, hesitando por apenas um segundo antes de se adiantar para abraçá-la, parecendo emocionado.

"Isa! Minha filhinha, minha linda princesinha!"

Isabelle se deixou ser abraçada, sem saber como reagir. Ela estava feliz em vê-lo e sentiu seus olhos ficarem rasos de lágrimas, mas não conseguia evitar de sentir raiva também. Ela se lembrava do papel de seu pai em sua internação, e em todos esses ano ele nunca tinha feito nada, nunca tinha ido vê-la ou tentado tirá-la de lá. As memórias voavam em sua mente, envenenando o reencontro.

"Papai... "

Ele se afastou um pouco e ficou olhando seu rosto, sentado ao seu lado na cama do hospital.

"Eu vim assim que soube que você estava aqui. Eu mal posso acreditar. Eu pensei que nunca mais iria te ver, minha Isa."

"Bem, não foi por sua ajuda que eu saí de lá."- Isabelle não pôde evitar a mágoa em suas palavras, mas se arrependeu ao ver o sorriso morrer no rosto de seu pai. Ele parecia verdadeiramente angustiado.

"Oh, Isa... O que eu podia fazer, filha? Disseram que eu não podia te ver. E você estava sob cuidados médicos! Eu tenho passado por tantos problemas, com a loja, com tudo... Eu não podia fazer nada, filha."

Seu olhar suavizou e ela segurou sua mão. "Tudo bem, papai. Vai ficar tudo bem, agora."

"Sim. Sim, vai ficar tudo bem agora. Você pode voltar para casa e nós vamos ficar juntos de novo. Nada mais de ruim vai acontecer."

"Eu não vou voltar para sua casa, papai." Isabelle mordeu o lábio inferior, insegura, ao ver a surpresa machucada no rosto do pai.

"Mas, Isa..."

"Eu não posso. Não depois de tantos anos... não depois de o senhor ter me mandado para esse lugar."

"Eu só queria o seu bem."- Sussurrou ele, vergonha e dor compondo seu semblante.

"Eu sei... eu sei. E o melhor para mim agora é ficar um pouco sozinha."

Ele a olhou em silêncio por um instante, antes de se levantar, com um suspiro, e e dirijir à porta. Ele hesitou, com a mão no trinco, e se virou para encará-la.

"Mas me prometa, Isa, que você não vai me tirar da sua vida. Não para sempre. Já perdemos tantos anos..."

Isabelle forçou um pequeno sorriso e acenou levemente com a cabeça. Com isso, ele se retirou.

* * *

Quando Emma veio vê-la, Isabelle estava sentada na cama, com uma enorme caixa de papelão ao seu lado, mexendo em seu conteúdo, tão distraída que não percebeu sua aproximação. Ela pigarreou de leve, fazendo Isabelle levantar os olhos, espantada.

"Emma! Eu não te vi chegando."

"Pois é, você estava meio ocupada..."- Ela apontou para a caixa, interrogativamente.

"Ah, isso? Meu pai me mandou algumas das minhas antigas coisas. Acho que vem bem a calhar, já que amanhã eu saio daqui."

"Ah... O Archie mencionou que seu pai esteve aqui ontem."

Quando Isabelle não comentou nada, Emma sentou ao lado da caixa e começou a dar uma olhada dentro dela. Ela pegou um livro de dentro e começou a folheá-lo, distraidamente.

"Já sabe o que vai fazer amanhã?"

"Meu pai deixou um envelope com algum dinheiro. Tenho que arrumar um lugar para ficar, com aluguel barato."

"Hm. Não há muitas opções na cidade, na verdade. Acredite, eu procurei."

"É verdade, você se mudou há pouco tempo. Você é de Boston, não é? Eu mesma nunca saí de Storybrooke... Eu sei que a cidade é pequena, mas tenho certeza que consigo encontrar algum lugar." – Isabelle deu um pequeno sorriso resoluto.

"Bom, talvez você não precisse procurar um lugar para ficar. Talvez você pudesse passar um tempo comigo..." – Começou Emma, arrancando um olhar de surpresa de Isabelle. -"Fiquei sabendo que você se recusou a voltar a morar com o seu pai. Eu e o Dr. Hopper concordamos que talvez não seja muito bom para você morar totalmente sozinha assim que sair do hospital..."- Com a explicação, o olhar de surpresa se tornou uma leve indignação.

"Vocês acham que eu não sou capaz de ficar sozinha?"

"Oh, não, não, Isabelle! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Mas você não _precisa _ficar sozinha. Olhe... Quando eu vim para Storybrooke, eu me meti em alguns problemas. Eu fiquei realmente surpresa em receber o apoio de pessoas que eu mal conhecia... Mas eu posso dizer que é muito bom poder contar com ajuda. Eu também quero poder oferecer um pouco de amizade, quando alguém precisa."

Isabelle analisou suas palavras por um instante, hesitante, e Emma completou: "Vamos fazer assim, você fica comigo só umas semanas. Enquanto você se estabiliza, consegue um emprego... Então você procura outro lugar para ficar. Combinado?"

"Certo... Combinado. Muito obrigada, Emma."- Isabelle segurou sua mão um instante, deixando finalmente um sorriso crescer em seus lábios. Ela não podia negar que era um imenso alívio não ter que enfrentar sozinha o mundo por trás das portas do hospital.

"Ora, sem problemas! Agora, o que tanto seu pai trouxe para você? Estou vendo que você gosta de ler, hm?" – Respondeu Emma, começando um papo leve que se estendeu pelo fim da tarde.

Ao se retirar, ficou acertado que ela voltaria na manhã seguinte para pegar Isabelle. Ela sentia muita simpatia pela pobre garota e, mesmo sem provas, não podia deixar de pensar que ela devia ser mais uma vítima de Regina, com toda a história estranha de sua imensa internação, cheia de irregularidades. Emma estava muito satisfeita com sua decisão. Só a meio caminho de volta para delegacia, ela se lembrou de que _talvez_ devesse ter conversado sobre o assunto com Mary Margaret – a _dona_ da casa.


	3. Chapter 3

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, a Cinderella teria ido prantear o ratinho dela em "Child of the moon" (2x07). Shame on you, Cindy. Como sempre, todos os créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à minha beta, Mellie (que comentou, sobre o capítulo 2, que _'existem algumas drogas usadas em procedimentos anestésicos e com finalidade de "dopar" o paciente que causam sonhos vívidos, pesadelos, alucinações'_. É isso aí. Rumbelle também é cultura.) xD

* * *

"Atrasada, atrasada, atrasada...!"- Isabelle levantou os olhos de seu café da manhã para ver Emma atravessando a casa a passos rápidos, uma tolha nos ombros, escovando rapidamente os cabelos ainda úmidos. –"Onde está a Mary Margaret?"

"Hm, ela já saiu há uns quinze minutos."

"Droga."- Emma deu uma última olhada no relógio da parede, vestindo apressadamente sua jaqueta vermelha e se dirijindo à porta, afobada, as chaves do fusca amarelo na mão. - "Prometi ao Henry que iria levá-lo à parada de ônibus hoje."

"Não vai tomar café da manhã?"

"Não dá tempo..."- Ela parou com a mão no trinco da porta e se virou para Isabelle, como se tivesse tido um pensamento de última hora. –"Eu combinei com o Henry também de ir tomar sorvete à tarde... Talvez você queira ir? Posso passar aqui para te pegar."

"Ah. Não sei. Pode ser... A gente combina na hora do almoço." – Respondeu Isabelle, com um pequeno sorriso. Emma pareceu hesitar por um instante, antes de dar um pequeno suspiro e abrir a porta.

"Certo. É melhor eu ir agora. Tenho um bom dia, Isabelle."

"Você também."- Ela respondeu, aumentando o tom de voz para a porta que já ia se fechando. Ela terminou tranquilamente sua panqueca e colocou os pratos na pia, antes de ir recolher a escova e a toalha molhada que Emma tinha jogado sobre o sofá.

Isabelle não se importava de arrumar a casa. Na verdade, aquilo tinha vindo naturalmente a ela assim que viera morar com Emma e Mary Margaret. Talvez fosse porque sua mãe tinha morrido quando ela ainda era muito criança, e ela tinha ajudado seu pai a cuidar da casa desde pequena.

De qualquer forma, ela ficava feliz em poder ajudar as mulheres que a tinham tão amigavelmente acolhido em sua casa. E elas bem que precisavam de ajuda. Emma era um pequeno furacão, frequentemente deixando um rastro de desorganização por onde passava. Mary Margaret, ainda que muito mais ordeira, estava sempre ou ocupada com algo relacionado à escola onde trabalhava, ou distraída, perdida em pensamentos. Isabelle tinha impressão que isso provavelmente era por causa do tal David Nolan, se ela tinha captado corretamente as dicas nas conversas entre as duas ao longo dos dias.

Isabelle não pôde encontrar em seu coração a menor vontade de julgar Mary Margaret. Ela era um doce, e tinha sido tão acolhedora com Isabelle... Ela se encontrou, ao contrário, torcendo fortemente para que a pobre mulher não saísse machucada da situação, que parecia muito complicada e já a estava consumindo tanto.

Levando tudo em conta, não era de se espantar que Isabelle tivesse encontrado a casa no limite entre leve desleixo e franca desorganização quando chegou. Ela odiava admitir para si mesma, mas aquela tinha sido uma ótima desculpa para passar o máximo de tempo dentro de casa. Quando colocou tudo em ordem na casa, ela passou a usar a cozinha para ocupar seu tempo, incentivada por um velho livro de receitas de Mary Margaret e, às vezes, com a ajuda de alguns programas de TV.

Ela se lembrava de gostar de cozinhar, quando adolescente. Qualquer coisa para fugir da culinária pobre do seu pai. Mas, curiosamente, quando voltou a cozinhar, ela não se sentiu a vontade com os instrumentos de cozinha e as receitas, por mais tivesse todos eles na memória. Verdade seja dita, era assim que ela se sentia sobre muitas coisas. A sensação de estranheza a acompanhava quando ela olhava para quase tudo ao seu redor, como se ela tivesse sido transportada para um universo estranho, e todas as suas memórias eram como um manual de instruções escrito por outra pessoa.

Após algumas tentativas frustradas, ela pegou o jeito na cozinha. E acabou tenho uma surpresa inesperada: como tudo o que fazia parecia ser pela primeira vez, assim eram também os pratos que provava. Por mais que ela tivesse lembranças de comer panquecas, tortas e cookies, o sabor dos alimentos parecia explodir em sua boca como se fosse a primeira vez que os comia. Ela se deliciava ao tentar novos gostos e texturas.

Emma e Mary Margaret adoraram a novidade. Poder chegar em casa e encontrar o cheiro gostoso de um bolo saindo do forno era fabuloso. Às vezes, elas mesmas voltavam com sacolas cheias de ingredientes para testarem uma nova receita que lhes passara pela mente. Mas com o passar dos dias elas também começaram a sugerir que Isabelle deveria sair mais de casa, deixar a cozinha de lado.

Elas estavam certas, é claro. Assim como o Dr. Hopper, que estava começando a insistir nesse ponto em suas consultas semanais. A própria Isabelle não estava satisfeita com a situação. Nunca tinha sido de sua natureza se esconder dos problemas. Mas ela tinha que admitir que havia sido mais difícil do que ela tinha esperado voltar às ruas depois de todo aquele tempo no hospital.

Claro, ela tinha saído algumas vezes... Havia ido comprar roupas novas e objetos pessoais com Emma; tinha acompanhado Henry à parada de ônibus com a mãe dele; tinha até conhecido a escola, a convite de Mary Margaret. E sempre havia encontrado, pelo caminho, sussurros e olhares curiosos, às vezes debochados. Parece que ela era a 'louca' oficial da cidade, e as pessoas estavam reagindo com a pequenez de espírito que muitas vezes encontrava espaço para florescer nas pequenas comunidades.

A hostilidade e deboche, juntas à constante sensação de não pertencer àquele lugar, a sufocavam sempre que saía. Mas aquela situação não podia durar para sempre. Naquela manhã, já mais de três semanas após ter ido morar naquela casa, Isabelle decidiu que as coisas iam ter que mudar. Ela não saíra de uma 'prisão' para colocar a si mesma em um cativeiro doméstico.

Resoluta, pegou o jornal que Mary Margaret havia deixado sobre a bancada da cozinha e abriu nos classificados. Arrumar um emprego seria um bom começo. Era isso que ela tinha planejado, antes mesmo de Emma ter oferecido um lugar para ela ficar. Ela só esperava que a fama de 'louca da cidade' não atrapalhasse sua busca. "Faça algo corajoso e a coragem virá junto."- Ela lembrou a si mesma a frase que alguém dissera há muito tempo. Ou ela tinha lido em alguem lugar...? Ela não tinha certeza.

* * *

Quando Isabelle passou pela porta do Granny's, todo o barulho cessou por um segundo, enquanto os clientes lhe davam olhares estranhos, que passavam por todo o espectro entre pena e zombaria. Logo a conversa reiniciou, sussurrada, e ela bem sabia qual era o assunto reinante no lugar agora.

Lutando contra um leve rubor, ela ergueu o queixo, sem se deixar intimidar, e olhou em volta, procurando o responsável pelo estabelecimento. Só conseguiu encontrar uma atarantada garçonete andando apressada entre os clientes com uma bandeja lotada de pratos e xícaras. Isabelle tentou captar seu olhar, mas ela estava tão atarefada, correndo entre as mesas, que nem parecia vê-la.

Finalmente a moça voltou para o balcão, bandeja vazia, e Isabelle pôde parar ao seu lado para falar.

"Hm, com licença..."- A jovem levantou a cabeça, espantada, como se só então tivesse percebido a sua presença. Isabelle notou a forte sombra vermelha sobre seus olhos surpresos, combinando com uma mecha de seu cabelo e sua saia – bem mais curta do que seria recomendável para o ambiente de trabalho – "Eu vim pelo anuncio."- O olhar da moça permaneceu vazio de compreensão. - "Nos classificados. Vocês estão com uma vaga..."

"Oh, graças a Deus!" - Exclamou a jovem garçonete, parecendo terrivelmente aliviada. - "Esse lugar está uma loucura! Nós tínhamos um outro garçom para me ajudar, mas ele se demitiu. E agora minha avó ficou doente. Não tem como eu cuidar desse lugar sozinha!"

Isabelle observou surpresa enquanto a jovem começou a apontar as coisas por trás do balcão, falando rapidamente, sem parar para respirar. – "Aqui ficam os bolos e tortas; na estante, os pratos e talheres (tem mais deles lá dentro); o microondas também fica aqui, mas todos os outros utensílios na cozinha, passando por aquela porta; a cafeteira está com problemas, tem que apertar o botão bem forte; vista esse avental e use sempre uma touca quando for cozinhar." - A garota empurrou os paramentos nos braços de Isabelle e hesitou por um segundo, quando um terrível pensamento passou pela sua mente: "Ah, por favor, _por favor_, diga que você sabe cozinhar! Tenho certeza que perdi pelo menos dois clientes hoje depois de servir minhas panquecas."

Isabelle acenou com a cabeça, espantada demais para falar. Foi o suficiente para a garota, que abriu um largo sorriso e colocou a mão em suas costas, empurrando-a pela porta da cozinha. - "Os pedidos que estão faltando estão ali do lado. Eu já volto com mais!" - Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de se retirar.

Isabelle ficou paralisada, olhando para a porta por alguns segundos, antes de estourar em risos. Aquela moça era definitivamente estranha. Pelo menos agora ela tinha um emprego, e havia sido mais fácil do que ela tinha imaginado. A moça não tinha perguntado nada, nem comentado sobre sua história no hospital. Ela provavelmente não havia reconhecido Isabelle.

Ela estava terminando de colocar sua touca, felicitando-se por ter encontrado alguém que não sabia do seu passado, quando a jovem garçonete colocou a cabeça para dentro pela porta. –"Ah, só tente não fazer nenhuma... loucura... aí na cozinha. Tá?"- E com isso ela lhe deu outro largo sorriso e saiu.

Sim, aquela era uma moça muito, _muito_ estranha.

* * *

Isabelle notou a surpresa se formar no rosto de Ruby e virou-se para acompanhar seu olhar, vendo o homem que entrava no restaurante. Ele vestia um terno cinza riscado, muito bem talhado, sobre uma camisa de fino tecido negro e uma gravata de um azul muito escuro, combinando com o lenço que se entrevia do bolso do paletó. Isabelle achou que ele caminhava com muita graça e segurança, apesar de usar bengala, e não parecia notar os olhares curiosos que recebia ao se dirigir à mesa vaga mais próxima.

"O que o Sr. Gold está fazendo aqui? Nós pagamos o aluguel ainda na semana passada."- Ruby parecia intrigada.

"Talvez tenha vindo tomar café-da-manhã. Não é isso que se faz por aqui?"- Respondeu Isabelle, uma sugestão de humor na voz.

"Bom, acho eu nunca o vi comer coisa alguma. Com certeza, nunca aqui no Granny's. Não duvido mesmo que ele se alimente da alma dos coitados que vão lhe pedir ajuda." - Ruby soltou uma leve risada, mas pegou um cardápio por trás do balcão e dirigiu-se a sua mesa.

Isabelle já ouvira aquele nome, "Sr. Gold." Emma e Mary Margaret o haviam citado em algumas conversas, nem sempre em tons muito simpáticos. Elas lhe contaram que ele era um agiota, um homem muito rico que mandava em boa parte da cidade. Com certeza ele se vestia como alguém de boa condição social. Mas Isabelle achava que sua elegância ia além disso, algo na sua postura e expressão.

"Bem, quem diria, ele veio mesmo pelo café da manhã." - Anunciou Ruby, chegando ao seu lado e tirando-a de suas divagações. – "E ele come comida de gente!"- Ela riu e destacou uma folha do seu bloco de notas, onde anotara o pedido, estendendo-a para Isabelle, antes de sair para atender outra mesa.

Isabelle lançou um último olhar em sua direção, e se deu conta que o Sr. Gold a observava, cabeça levemente inclinada, uma certa intensidade no olhar que a fez arrepiar-se por um instante. Ela desviou o olhar, sentindo-se enrubrescer de leve, e virou-se em direção à cozinha.

* * *

Ela estava parada em frente à torre do relógio, as cores do pôr-do-sol colorindo tudo à sua volta, os últimos raios de luz refletindo em seus cabelos, formando uma discreta auréola. Um anjo, com certeza, em um mundo crepúscular levemente alaranjado. Parecia uma pintura.

O Sr. Gold sentiu seu coração pular uma batida quando a avistou. Já fazia dois dias que ele havia ido ao Granny's para vê-la (em princípio, queria verificar se ela estava bem, se parecia saudável e estava à vontade no novo emprego; mas não podia deixar de admitir que apenas poder vê-la já era atrativo mais que suficiente para ir até lá).

Ele tinha ficado muito aliviado ao saber que ela tinha conseguido emprego lá. Não que ela estivesse precisando dinheiro, é claro – ele tinha se assegurado de acrescentar uma quantia generosa ao magro envelope que seu pai tinha deixado no hospital, junto com seus pertences. Mas ele estava começando a ficar preocupado por ela passar tanto tempo dentro de casa após deixar o hospital.

O Granny's tinha se mostrado uma ótima alternativa para sua Belle: relativamente tranquilo, livre de influências diretas de Regina e facilmente acessível para ele observá-la. Absolutamente inofensivo (se você ignorasse a influência duvidosa da neta da Viúva Lucas). Ele ainda estava ponderando se devia fazer daquilo um hábito, ir mais vezes ao restaurante, zelar por ela à distância; ou, quem sabe, tentar aproximar-se dela.

Estranhamente, nunca passara pela sua mente que ele poderia simplesmente encontrá-la por acaso na rua, agora que ela passava perto de sua loja todo dia a caminho do trabalho. Ele se perguntou se ela iria querer que ele se aproximasse dela, se ela se lembrasse de quem ele era. Mas agora, ao vê-la parada, sentia uma necessidade premente de decidir logo como agir em relação a ela.

Sua Belle, tão linda, tão corajosa... Sempre exigindo tomar o seu destino em suas próprias mãos. Talvez esse fosse o certo, afinal de contas: deixá-la decidir. Depois de trancá-la numa masmorra, depois de expulsá-la sem lhe dar ouvidos... Talvez o melhor que pudesse fazer por ela daquela vez fosse simplesmente deixá-la escolher.

Ele não podia ter certeza de como ela reagiria à sua aproximação nesse novo mundo, com suas novas identidades. Menos certeza ainda do que ela faria quando a maldição fosse quebrada e ela lembrasse de tudo. Depois de tantos anos, décadas, calculando cada movimento que fazia, talvez fosse isso que ele lhe devesse: deixar o destino deles, daquela vez, em suas mãos. Com essa resolução, ele aproximou-se de Isabelle.

"Perdida, senhorita French?"

Isabelle virou-se para ele, indagando-se por um instante como ele sabia seu nome. Mas, é claro, todos na cidade sabiam seu nome, coisa que ela odiava.

"Ah, não, não! Não perdida. Só distraída, senhor... Gold?"- Respondeu, sorrindo.

"Agora, onde está minha educação? Não fomos devidamente apresentados. Sr. Gold, sim. Acho que nos conhecemos do Granny's... você me salvou de comer uma refeição feita pela jovem senhorita Lucas no outro dia." - Belle riu, surpresa pelo seu humor inesperado. Ele pensou que faria qualquer coisa para ouvir aquele som para sempre.

"E eu posso perguntar o que estava achando de tão fascinante na torre do relógio, Srta. French?"

"Não a torre."- Respondeu ela, ainda sorrindo. – "Embaixo dela. A biblioteca. Mary Margaret – minha amiga- havia me dito que estava fechada há anos. Eu tive que vir dar uma olhada."

"Sim, a biblioteca está fechada desde sempre. Você gosta muito de ler?"- Ele perguntou, mas já sabia bem a resposta. Ele se lembrava muito bem de como, no antigo mundo, ela parecia absolutamente maravilhada sempre que ele voltava de uma de suas 'viagens de negócios' com um novo livro de presente. Claro, o próprio castelo já tinha uma biblioteca que poderia mantê-la ocupada por anos, mas isso não parecia vir ao caso na ocasião.

"Adoro! Desde criança! Acho que, vivendo em uma cidade tão pacata, os livros para mim são quase como uma aventura. Uma pena que a biblioteca esteja fechada."

"Uma pena, realmente. Era de se esperar que a prefeita tivesse mais comprometimento em promover cultura entre os cidadãos, não?"

Seu sorriso irônico fez Isabelle ficar desconfortável por um instante e, com uma uma olhada para o relógio da torre, ela acrescentou: "Bem, olhe a hora. Acho melhor eu ir agora... Minhas amigas vão começar a se preocupar se eu me atrasar muito."

"Claro, claro. Tenha uma noite adorável, senhorita French." - Respondeu suavemente o Sr. Gold, com uma galante inclinação de cabeça, que lhe conseguiu outro sorriso de Isabelle.

"Boa noite, Sr. Gold."

Enquanto acompanhava com o olhar sua Belle se afastar pela rua (e ponderava o que fazer sobre a biblioteca), o Sr. Gold viu a jovem dar uma tímida olhada por cima do ombro (e virar rapidamente ao notar que ele ainda a observava). Definitivamente, ele deveria fazer mais algumas visitas ao Granny's.


	4. Chapter 4

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, todas as cenas cortadas de "Skin Deep" (1x12) estariam nos extras do dvd/blu-ray. Absurdo! D= Todos os créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC. Surpresa, surpresa.

Novamente, mil agradecimentos à minha beta, Mellie. o/

* * *

"Seu namorado chegou." Isabelle franziu o cenho para Ruby, diante da declaração, mas a garçonete apenas riu. Apesar dos protestos de Isabelle, ela parecia achar divertido se referir assim ao Sr. Gold, muito atenta à coincidência entre a chegada da nova empregada ao Granny's e o repentino interesse do agiota no estabelecimento. Ruby começou a se dirigir à mesa onde ele havia se sentado, mas Isabelle passou a sua frente, para sua surpresa.

"Eu atendo hoje."

O próprio Sr. Gold pareceu levemente supreso quando ela aproximou-se e lhe estendeu o cardápio, com um sorridente 'bom dia'.

"Bom dia, Srta. French. Espero que o fato de você estar me atendendo não queira dizer que quem está cuidando da cozinha hoje é..." Ele deixou a frase morrer, dando um olhar significativo para a Ruby, o que arrancou um pequeno riso de Isabelle.

"Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas aos clientes." Isabelle mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo indecida sobre o que falar a seguir. "Hm... Mary Margaret me contou hoje que a prefeita Mills pretende reabrir a biblioteca."

"Ah! É mesmo?" Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos seus lábios, enquanto o Sr. Gold passava os olhos distraidamente pelo cardápio. "Que boa notícia. Espero que a senhorita aproveite bastante essa novidade."

"Foi uma grande surpresa. Mary Margaret comentou que isso é estranho e que a prefeita nunca demonstrou interesse na biblioteca. É curioso como nós estávamos falando disso no outro dia, Sr. Gold." Ele pareceu levemente divertido, mas não comentou nada. Isabelle estreitou os olhos e resolveu ser mais direta: "O senhor não teria alguma influência nisso, talvez...?"

"Talvez."

"Eu não entendo. Então isso tem mesmo alguma relação com a nossa conversa? Por que você faria isso?"

"Digamos que recentemente eu me descobri um entusiasta de... literatura."

Isabelle ficou olhando para ele, intrigada, até que ele lhe estendeu o cardápio de volta.

"Bem, já escolheu o que o senhor deseja hoje?"

O homem apenas olhou-a em silêncio por alguns segundos. Quando Isabelle estava começando a ficar desconfortável com a intensidade do olhar, ele sorriu de leve e respondeu: "Surpreenda-me, Srta. French."

Enquanto Isabelle caminhava até a cozinha, sob um olhar curioso de Ruby, ela pensou que ele era uma pessoa um tanto fascinante, aquele seu 'namorado'.

* * *

Isabelle precisava encontrar um novo lugar para morar, isso estava claro. Ela havia sido muito bem recebida na casa de Mary Margaret, mas era óbvio que o lugar não havia sido construído para abrigar três pessoas. Seu quarto era um pequeno depósito que havia sido esvaziado às pressas na véspera de sua chegada e mal cabia sua cama e uma cômoda – era até uma sorte que Isabelle não tivesse muitos pertences para ocupar o espaço.

Isabelle não se importava muito com isso, mas tinha a impressão constante de ser um incômodo para suas anfitriãs. Não era muito fácil dividir o único banheiro da casa entre três mulheres (ainda mais sendo Emma uma delas); a cozinha podia ficar bastante apertada quando as três estavam lá; e as caixas de velharias e enfeites de natal, que tinham sido desalojadas do velho depósito e agora estavam empilhadas em um canto da sala, eram um lembrete constante da sua situação.

Assim, ela decidiu que era hora de voltar para seu plano inicial de alugar uma casa. Só não esperava que fosse tão difícil. Uma ruga de preocupação se formou em sua testa, enquanto percorria os classificados com os olhos, sentada à bancada do Granny's.

"Espero que não esteja procurando um outro emprego." Falou Ruby, olhando o jornal por cima do seu ombro.

"Não, Ruby. Na verdade estou procurando um lugar para alugar." A garota pareceu levemente surpresa, e Isabelle completou, em tom de explicação: "Acho que já me aproveitei da hospitalidade de Emma e Mary Margaret por tempo demais. Está na hora de arrumar um lugar para mim."

"Por que você não me disse logo? Você pode ficar em um quarto da pensão. Eu falo com a minha avó, ela faz um bom preço para você."

"Ah, obrigada, Ruby. Mas eu estava pensando mais em um apartamento ou uma casa pequena. Uma coisa simples, barata. Um lugar para me fixar mesmo, começar a me organizar..."

"Hm... Não é muito fácil achar algo assim em Storybrooke."

"Nem me fale." Isabelle soltou um suspiro frustrado e dobrou o jornal. "Isso é meio estranho, não? Storybrooke não é uma cidade tão pequena assim."

Ruby deu de ombros. "As pessoas não se mudam muito por aqui. Visitantes, então, são uma raridade!"

"O que eu faço para encontrar um lugar, então?"

Isabelle pensou que Ruby iria falar alguma coisa, mas mudou de ideia no último segundo.

"O que você ia dizer?"

"Nada, nada. Só uma coisa que me passou pela cabeça..."

"Sim...?" Encorajou Isabelle, diante da hesitação de Ruby.

"Olhe, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. É só... Bom, o Sr. Gold é dono de metade da cidade. Se alguém tem um imóvel livre para alugar, deve ser ele."

O rosto de Isabelle se iluminou de entusiasmo, mas, antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Ruby acrescentou apressadamente: "Mas eu já disse que não tenho certeza que seja uma boa ideia!"

"E por que não?"

"Escute, Isabelle, você sabe que eu fico brincando, chamando ele de seu namorado e tudo... Mas não se engane. O Sr. Gold pode ser um homem perigoso. Eu não aconselharia ninguém a fazer negócios com ele sem necessidade."

Isabelle franziu o cenho e ficou pensativa por um segundo. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia o Sr. Gold ser referido em termos não muito simpáticos. Ela não o conhecia muito, na verdade, mas por algum motivo aquilo a incomodava. Ele sempre havia sido gentil e divertido. Charmoso, até. Ela não podia deixar de pensar que talvez a opinião de suas amigas não fosse muito exata.

"Não é sem necessidade, Ruby. Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar. Além do mais, não acho que você esteja certa sobre o Sr. Gold. Eu só falei com ele um par de vezes, mas ele sempre foi muito educado." Mais que educado, na verdade, mas Isabelle achou melhor não mencionar o caso da biblioteca. "Eu só quero alugar uma casa, não é nada demais."

Ruby suspirou. "Só me prometa que vai ser cautelosa com os negócios que faz com ele. Ele sempre fica com a parte mais vantajosa do acordo, e ele não reage muito bem quando alguém quebra sua parte do trato."

"Certo. Não se preocupe."

"Muito bem. Se quiser, pode sair mais cedo hoje a tarde, com certeza você o encontra ainda na loja dele. Sabe onde fica?" Isabelle acenou de leve.

"E, se você tiver sorte, já podemos começar a pensar na festa." – Os olhos de Ruby se iluminaram em um instante.

"Festa?!"

"Claro." Ruby abriu um largo sorriso. "Uma festa de comemoração pela sua nova casa! Não se preocupe, eu cuido de tudo. Eu sei fazer uma festa memorável!"

"Ah, eu não tenho dúvidas." Isabelle riu da empolgação da garota. "É disso que eu tenho medo."

* * *

Quando entrou na casa de penhores, Isabelle se viu fascinada pela estranha combinação de objetos em exposição. A loja não seguia nenhum padrão reconhecível: tinha quadros diversos; peças de decoração em diferentes materiais e estilos; relógios de todos os tamanhos, cada um marcando um horário diferente; esculturas, espelhos, mobílias, instrumentos musicais, além de duas bicicletas penduradas no teto. Ela se perguntou onde o Sr. Gold teria conseguido todos aqueles itens. Era uma loja de penhores, é claro... mas alguns itens eram muito bizarros para Isabelle conseguir imaginar a procedência. Parecia mais o tesouro estravagante de um colecionador muito excêntrico.

Isabelle estava absorta avaliando um par de marionetes de madeira bem medonhos quando o Sr. Gold surgiu de uma porta aos fundos, atraído pelo som do sino na entrada da porta.

"Srta. French, que grata surpresa!" Ele cumprimentou-a, com um sorriso, que logo foi retribuído.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Gold."

"Em que posso ajudá-la? Está procurando algo de específico aqui na loja?"

"Não, não. Bom, não exatamente. Embora haja algumas coisas _muito_ interessantes por aqui! Mas na verdade eu vim para falar com o senhor, se eu puder dispor de uns minutos do seu tempo."

"Claro,sem problemas. Por que não me acompanha ao meu escritório? Posso lhe servir uma xícara de chá?"

Isabelle o seguiu, passando pela porta de onde tinha vindo. Seu 'escritório' mais parecia um depósito ou oficina, atulhado de objetos nas mais diferentes condições de conservação. Tinha uma escrivaninha, é verdade, de mogno bem polido; e uma estante lotada de pastas, classificadores e livros de negócios. Mas a semelhança com um escritório terminava aí.

Todo o ambiente era cheio de estantes e mesas contendo os mais diferentes objetos. Como uma continuação da loja, mas mais desorganizada: os objetos empilhavam-se desordenadamente, muitos deles em diferentes estágios de montagem e restauração.

Em um canto, havia um conjunto de sofás e uma mesinha de centro, onde o Sr. Gold indicou que ela se sentasse, enquanto sumia por uma porta lateral, com a promessa de voltar em poucos minutos com um delicioso chá.

Os olhos de Isabelle vagaram curiosamente pelo lugar. Ela estava prestes a ir verificar os títulos de alguns livros que repousavam empoeirados sobre uma cadeira meio torta, quando seus olhos captaram a silhueta de um objeto muito familiar, meio escondido entre um enorme gramofone e um estranho narguilé de vidro. Ela aproximou-se lentamente da roca de fiar e em um instante se sentiu dominada por um sentimento estranho de irrealidade e ilusão que não sentia há muitos dias.

Ela empurrou de leve a roda de madeira, e o som que ela ouviu era confortador e vagamente hipnótico; e, embora Isabelle estivesse certa de que nunca ouvira _realmente_ aquele som, ele era absolutamente familiar. Ela sentia sua cabeça leve, viajando em pensamentos que escorriam nas bordas da sua consciência, sem conseguir captá-los com clareza.

"Achou alguma coisa interessante?"

A voz do Sr. Gold a arrancou de seus pensamentos em um susto, e ela virou-se lentamente, enquanto a estranha sensação se dissipava. Ele carregava uma bandeja até a mesinha, andando com alguma dificuldade por não estar usando a bengala.

"Muitas coisas interessantes, na verdade. Fico me perguntando onde você conseguiu todas essas coisas."

"E-bay." Respondeu ele, muito seriamente, e Isabelle não pôde evitar rir. O Sr. Gold definitivamente parecia um homem que gostava de fazer negócios à moda antiga, e nem mesmo havia um computador em seu 'escritório'. Ela não acreditou por um segundo na sua resposta, mas deixou passar. Bastou um gole do seu chá para Isabelle deixar de lado qualquer pensamento sobre os itens da loja.

"Oh, meu Deus! Esse deve ser o melhor chá que eu já provei!"

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado." Sorriu ele, satisfeito. Mas é claro que ela iria gostar, ele havia feito seu chá preferido, servido do jeito que ela adorava nas distantes tardes no Castelo Sombrio. "Mas vamos aos negócios, Srta. French. Você disse que precisava falar comigo. Em que posso ajudá-la?"

Isabelle sentiu-se sem jeito por um instante, sem saber como abordar o assunto. Mas o interesse dele parecia sincero, e na verdade ela sentia-se confortável em sua presença, por algum motivo.

"Bem... Acho que você sabe que tenho vivido com Emma e Mary Margaret nas últimas semanas. E elas são ótimas, realmente me ajudaram muito... Mas acho que está na hora de encontrar um lugar para me estabelecer. Eu procurei algum imóvel para alugar nos classificados, mas não tive muita sorte."

"Não é surpresa. O mercado imobiliário neste lugar é um desastre."

"Pois é! É totalmente frustrante! De qualquer forma, a Ruby me disse que você tem muitos imóveis pela cidade. Eu estava pensando se não teria algum lugar vago, disponível para alugar..."

"Mas você viu que eu não estava anunciando nenhum imóvel."

"Bem, sim... Suponho que não haja por que anunciar se você sabe que não há muitas chances de encontrar alguém interessado. Mas agora _há_ alguém interessado."

"Bom ponto." O Sr. Gold observou-a quietamente, com um brilho divertido no olhar. "De fato, eu tenho alguns imóveis vagos. Mas não se anime, a maioria não está em bom estado de conservação. Eu não tinha muitas perspectivas de uso imediato para eles."

"Não pode nem considerar a questão?"

"Talvez. Vamos fazer um trato, Srta. French. Eu lhe mostro alguns lugares, nós procuramos um que seja de seu agrado, posso fazer umas rápidas reformas, se necessário. Já que você vai ter muito trabalho com a mudança, talvez tenha que comprar alguma mobília, eu posso até perdoar o primeiro mês de aluguel, enquanto você se estabelece."

"E em troca...?" Isabelle estreitou os olhos, levemente desconfiada, lembrando-se por um instante da advertência de Ruby.

"Em troca, você fica me devendo uma outra visita para mais uma xícara de chá."

"Uma xícara de chá?! Isso é tudo?"

"Bom, um pouco de conversa vem no pacote, se não for pedir demais." Gracejou ele, e Isabelle começou a rir. "Posso perguntar o que é tão engraçado, Srta. French?"

"Desculpe. É que, na verdade, a Ruby tinha me dito que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia fazer negócios com você."

"Garota esperta."

"E ela disse que você sempre leva vantagem nos tratos que faz. Mas, dessa vez, acho que saí ganhando. Uma xícara de chá não é um prêmio tão valioso."

"Isso nós veremos." Antes que Isabelle pudesse comentar mais alguma coisa, o Sr. Gold levantou-se, indicando a porta. "Então, vamos procurar sua nova casa?"


	5. Chapter 5

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, um raio teria caído na cabeça do August e ele teria ardido em chamas lenta e dolorosamente até virar só cinzas e carvão. Muito merecidamente. As always, todos os créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

Um alô pro pessoal do grupo RumbelleBR do facebook. xD

Gratidão inenarrável à minha beta, Mellie. You rock, lady! o/

* * *

A adolescência de Isabelle tinha sido muito tranquila. Ela nunca tinha gostado muito de agitação e muitas vezes preferia a companhia de um livro às superficialidades e farras da maioria dos adolescentes. Ela trocaria facilmente qualquer festa por uma boa conversa ou uma leitura interessante. Sendo assim, ela não ficou muito confortável quando Ruby apareceu para ajudar na mudança para a nova casa e rapidamente reavivou a ideia de uma festa de inauguração.

Havia também uma sensata preocupação com a integridade do patrimônio do Sr. Gold. Isabelle bem podia imaginar o tipo de destruição que uma festa organizada por Ruby poderia causar no lugar. Uma casinha tão adorável, pintada de amarelo com portas de madeira. Ela tinha amado o lugar: uma casa de tamanho razoável (até bem grande, se ela considerasse o aluguel muito pequeno que estava sendo cobrado), já mobiliada, localizada perto do Granny's e relativamente bem conservada, ainda mais depois de algumas reformas que o Sr. Gold fizera questão de realizar (embora Isabelle nem tivesse achado necessário). Ele até mesmo lhe dera um presente de boas-vindas, um lindo relógio de parede de madeira, uma das lindas peças de sua loja.

Emma havia trazido os poucos pertences de Isabelle no fusca amarelo, e rapidamente tudo foi organizado na nova casa. Só faltava resolver a questão da festa. Após muitos protestos, a ideia foi alterada para uma comemoração mais segura: uma saída noturna para um dos poucos barzinhos da cidade.

Emma foi arrastada na ideia, sob a alegação de Ruby de que ela não tinha ido à última 'noite das garotas', e ainda ficou responsável por convencer Mary Margaret. Isabelle ficou aliviada e até um pouco empolgada com a ideia. Depois de tantos anos presa, a chance de sair para se divertir era atrativa, e seria bom comemorar a casa nova (e a vida nova) com as amigas que tanto a tinham ajudado.

Mas a noite definitivamente não estava indo como ela havia imaginado. Sentada em uma pequena mesa, ao lado de uma entediada Emma e uma distraída Mary Margaret, Isabelle pensou que só mesmo Ruby parecia estar verdadeiramente se divertindo, trocando sorrisos insinuantes com uns homens da mesa em frente. A 'noite das garotas' era uma decepção.

O lugar era pequeno, mas agradável, com uma pista de dança em ambiente separado para os interessados. A companhia é que não estava ajudando muito. Emma parecia fazer um esforço consciente para mandar a mensagem de 'cai fora' com semblante para cada homem que cruzasse seu olhar. Mary Margaret estava com o pensamento longe, e Isabelle bem podia imaginar onde. Ou _em quem_.

Depois de dois coquetéis que rapidamente a deixaram muito tonta, Isabelle já estava começando a pensar se não seria hora de ir embora, quando o garçon chegou com dois drinks que não haviam sido pedidos, para ela e Ruby, cortesia 'dos cavalheiros da outra mesa'.

"Uau, parece que alguém está chamando a atenção hoje a noite." Ruby riu, diante da expressão de surpresa de Isabelle. Na mesa em frente, um homem loiro lhe sorriu e elevou o copo, como em um brinde. Isabelle desviou o olhar, sem jeito. Mais sorte teve o que pagara a bebida para Ruby, com quem ela trocava olhares sugestivos.

"Quem é ele?" Emma perguntou, avaliando o sujeito com um olhar crítico.

"Não faço ideia."

"Eu conheço. Ele é meu dentista, Richard Brody." Mary Margaret identificou, com um rápido olhar.

"Dentista, é? Bom partido." Ruby gracejou.

"Eu não me importo com isso."

"Está certíssima. Há idiotas em todas as profissões." Mary Margaret lançou um olhar afiado para o balcão, onde Dr. Whale conversava muito intimamente com uma mulher.

"Ah, mas é um gato também!"

"É... Talvez..." Isabelle franziu a testa, dando mais uma olhada hesitante para a outra mesa. Ele parecia, de fato, muito bonito, mesmo à pouca luz do ambiente. Cabelos loiros um pouco encaracolados, levemente musculoso, e dentes muito brancos. Bom, era um dentista, afinal de contas.

"_Talvez_? Você está brincando." Ruby pareceu avaliar criticamente o homem, com um olhar afiado, antes de voltar um olhar divertido para Isabelle. "Não vai me dizer que isso tem a ver com seu 'namorado'."

"Namorado?!" Emma perguntou, sua expressão de supresa um espelho da expressão de Mary Margret, e Isabelle sentiu seu rosto quente de rubor.

"O Sr. Gold. O mais novo cliente assíduo do Granny's."

"Ruby!" Isabelle franziu a testa para o sorriso despreocupado da garota. A expressão de Emma passou de surpresa para descrença e uma pontada de quase horror, deixando Isabelle muito desconfortável.

"Isso não é sério. É? Isabelle, eu não consigo colocar em palavras o quanto é uma má ideia se aproximar do Sr. Gold!"

Isabelle se sentiu levemente chateada pelo tom de Emma.

"Que bobagem! Vocês têm uma ideia muito errada dele. Ele é um homem muito simpático. De qualquer forma, era só uma brincadeira da Ruby."

Emma lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e Isabelle sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de novo, embora não tivesse certeza do motivo. Mary Margaret colocou a mão no ombro de Emma, e falou em tom conciliatório: "Não seja chata, Emma. Ela já disse que era brincadeira. E você conhece o Sr. Gold, ele não se envolve de verdade com ninguém."

Emma relaxou visivelmente. Por algum motivo, o fato de elas acharem que essa possibilidade era tão improvável incomodou ainda mais Isabelle. Ela se sentia muito estranha quanto àquela conversa, e não sabia exatamente porque. Talvez tivesse bebido um pouco demais, afinal de contas.

"Calma garotas, era só uma brincadeira." Ruby riu, despreocupadamente ignorando a tensão da conversa. "Isabelle é uma garota livre e desimpedida. Não é mesmo, Isabelle?"

"Você sabe que sim, Ruby." Isabelle respondeu, em um tom ainda chateado.

"Que bom, porque os garotos estão vindo aí." Ruby lhe deu um sorriso largo, enquanto os homens da outra mesa se aproximavam para convidarem as duas para uma dança. Isabelle já ia abrir a boca para recusar, quando sua amiga acrescentou, rapidamente: "É só uma dança, Isabelle! Só pra se divertir! Não seja chata. Você é livre, não é?"

Ruby se levantou e puxou de leve Belle pela mão. Com um suspiro e um olhar hesitante Isabelle seguiu para a pista de dança com uma animada Ruby, o acompanhante dela e um dentista com dentes brancos muito sorridentes.

* * *

Isabelle teve que segurar um gemido de frustração quando viu Richard aparecer à porta do Granny's no dia seguinte. Já não bastava ter acordado tarde, se atrasado para o trabalho (belo jeito de impressionar a 'nova' chefe, agora que a avó de Ruby tinha voltado à lanchonete) e ter passado a manhã com uma dor de cabeça chata martelando entre seus olhos...

Não que ela tivesse bebido muito na noite anterior. Mas, tendo tido pouco contato com bebidas durante a juventude, ela não era muito resistente ao álcool. Passar anos dopada por drogas fortíssimas não era exatamente um preparatório para aguentar bem um punhado de drinks.

Mas ela estivera sóbria o suficiente para se arrepender de ter deixado Ruby convencê-la assim que saiu da mesa. Ela não se sentia a vontade na companhia de um desconhecido e bastaram cinco minutos na pista de dança para dar uma desculpa qualquer e voltar para a mesa. Infelizmente, o fato de ela ter ido com ele à pista de dança, e de ele conhecer também Mary Margaret, aparentemente fez Richard achar que era mais do que natural que ele lhe acompanhasse de volta, sentando-se no lugar que Ruby deixara vago.

Isabelle tentara ser educada e dar atenção a ele, mas a verdade é que rapidamente achou sua conversa enfadonha e tediosa. Ele parecia capaz de falar por horas, não precisando de mais incentivo do que um aceno de cabeça esporádico da garota. Ele também parecia especialmente fascinado por carros, o que rendeu quinze minutos de um monólogo torturante, para seu desespero.

Foi com imenso alívio que ela recebeu o socorro de Emma, que comentou como já estava ficando tarde e elas deveriam ir embora. Isabelle rapidamente se despediu de Richard. Ela tinha imaginado que, com a saída apressada, dispensando seu convite de carona e ignorando a sugestão de que deveriam se encontrar novamente, aquele devia ter sido o fim de sua interação com o dentista. Até que ele resolveu aparecer no Granny's...

Isabelle observou, meio chateada, enquanto ele se aproximava do balcão onde ela estava. Ruby não ajudava nada a melhorar seu humor, com sua atuação exagerada, dando olhares significativos para ela e se abanando dramaticamente com o cardápio, do outro lado do estabelecimento, fora da vista de Richard. Pior ainda era o fato de o Sr. Gold estar sentado a poucos metros de distância. De repente Isabelle sentiu um nó no estômago, receando que ele escutasse o quer que Richard tivesse a dizer. A sua dor de cabeça pareceu ficar ainda pior.

"Bom dia, Isabelle!" Ele lhe abriu seu sorriso irritantemente brilhante.

"Bom dia, Richard... Quer um cardápio?"

"Ahn... Não, não. Só estava passando por aqui, pensei em dar um oi."

"Hm. Oi."

"Ontem a noite foi ótima. Você dança muito bem!"

Isabelle acenou com a cabeça, olhando por cima do ombro dele, em direção à mesa onde o Sr. Gold estava, mas ele continuou tomando seu café-da-manhã, sem nenhuma indicação que estivesse prestando atenção à conversa do balcão. Não que Isabelle tivesse qualquer motivo para acreditar que aquela conversa iria interessá-lo, de qualquer forma.

"Estava pensando que a gente devia repetir a dose qualquer dia."

"Acho que já tive o suficiente de dança por enquanto." Isabelle pensou consigo mesma que, com Richard, ela já tivera dança o suficiente por uma vida inteira. Ela buscava em sua mente a forma mais rápida de se livrar da 'visita' indesejável.

"Talvez um jantar, então! Conversar um pouco, adorei o papo ontem."

Isabelle teve que se controlar para não revirar os olhos. Aparentemente, o tipo de conversa que ele gostava era de intermináveis monólogos.

"Olha, eu estou em horário de trabalho. Então, se não for pedir nada..."

"Ah, claro, claro. É melhor eu ir indo pro trabalho, também." Ele pareceu sem jeito pela dispensa abrupta, e Isabelle chegou a ficar com pena por um instante, mas só até ele voltar a mostrar um confiante sorriso e acrescentar, antes de sair: "A gente se fala outro dia, para combinar alguma coisa."

Isabelle lançou outro olhar para a mesa do Sr. Gold e soltou um longo suspiro. Que começo de dia terrível.

* * *

Isabelle olhou novamente para o relógio na parede do Granny's, enquanto via os minutos correrem rapidamente para o fim da tarde. Logo seria hora de encerrar o expediente do dia – o Granny's só abria à noite aos fins-de-semana. Não que isso importasse muito, _ele_ nunca vinha a noite mesmo. Ela viu os últimos clientes saírem e Ruby colocar a placa de 'fechado' na porta, e sentou-se ao balcão, desanimada.

"Algum problema?" Ruby perguntou, parando ao seu lado. Isabelle olhou para ela, espantada, arrancada de seus pensamentos.

"Hm?"

"Você passou o dia olhando do relógio para a porta. Eu já estava ficando tonta. Qual é o problema?"

"Ah, não. Problema nenhum. Problema nenhum mesmo."

Ruby a observou em silêncio por um instante, e comentou, como quem não quer nada: "Já faz uns dias que o Sr. Gold não aparece aqui."

Isabelle pareceu sem jeito pela garota saber exatamente o que se passava em sua mente. É claro, o Sr. Gold não ia todo dia ao Granny's; mas, desde aquela primeira vez em que ela o vira chegar para o café-da-manhã, para espanto de Ruby, ele nunca tinha passado quatro dias seguidos sem aparecer. Isabelle se vira de repente muito ansiosa, vigiando a porta da frente por todo o dia.

"Ele não veio aqui desde o dia em que o Richard apareceu..."

"E você acha que esse é o motivo de ele não ter mais vindo?" Ponderou Ruby, usando o tom mais sério que Isabelle já a vira adotar em uma conversa.

"Oh, não! Claro que não! Digo, eu nem sei se ele ouviu a nossa conversa. E não teria por que ele se importar com isso..."

"Mas _você _se importa."

Isabelle se ruborizou de leve e deu de ombros. "Só não queria que ele tivesse uma ideia errado sobre o Richard. Eu não quero nada com ele. Apesar dos seus esforços, Ruby."

As duas garotas riram de leve. A garçonete pareceu meio sem jeito, por um instante. "Desculpe ter te empurrado para dançar com ele naquela noite. Eu só queria que você se divertisse mais! A noite não estava sendo lá muito proveitosa... Achei que te faria bem dançar um pouco."

"Eu sei, Ruby. Você é uma boa amiga."

"Então... você está _mesmo_ interessada no Sr. Gold?"

Isabelle abriu a boca para dizer 'não', mas antes que a palavra chegasse aos seus lábios, ela percebeu que não era bem verdade.

"Eu não sei." Ela admitiu, quietamente.

"Que bobagem! É claro que você sabe. Você está interessada no Richard?"

"Oh, Deus, não!"

"Viu? É uma pergunta fácil de responder. Então, você está interessada no Sr. Gold ou não?"

"Não sei... Eu nunca me apaixonei antes..."

"WOW, calmaí." Ruby arregalou os olhos para Isabelle, espantada. "Quem falou de se apaixonar?! Eu perguntei se você estava interessada."

Isabelle sentiu seu rosto queimar de rubor enquanto enfrentava o olhar pasmo de Ruby. "Uau... eu pensei que vocês só tinham se falado algumas vezes."

"Eu sei... Mas ele sempre foi tão... Não sei, ele sempre foi tão gentil. E educado. E divertido. E ele é tão inteligente, e charmoso..."

Ruby olhou para Isabelle como se ela tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça ou fosse algum tipo de etê, mas ela preferiu ignorar.

"Eu me sinto a vontade com ele. Além disso, ele me ajudou com a casa. Cuidou de tudo, foi muito atencioso. E ainda tem o caso da biblioteca... Tenho quase certeza que ele teve alguma influência na abertura da biblioteca, e ele sabia o quanto eu queria isso. E ele me convidou para tomar uma xícara de chá qualquer dia. Mais ou menos convidou."

"Como em um encontro?!"

"Uma _visita_." Isabelle corrigiu, de leve.

"Uau. Parece que _ele_ está interessado."

"Você acha?" Isabelle deixou uma ponta de ansiedade escapar em suas palavras. Ruby ficou pensativa por um instante, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"E eu nem sabia que ele era capaz disso."

"Ruby!" Isabelle lhe deu um olhar levemente chateado, mas a garota só riu.

"Olhe, Isabelle, eu já disse que tenho o pé atrás com ele... Acho que é minha obrigação deixar isso claro. " Isabelle abriu a boca para protestar, mas Ruby levantou as mãos defensivamente. "Dito isso, acho que você deve fazer o que achar melhor. Quem sou _eu_ para julgar alguma coisa. Você que tem que saber o que é melhor para você."

"Obrigada, Ruby." Isabelle deu um sorriso sincero para a amiga.

"Além do mais, minha avó só te conhece há pouco tempo e já acha que você tem bem mais juízo que eu, mesmo." Elas riram, enquanto o clima ficava mais leve no recinto.

"Só me prometa que vai me avisar quando for contar a Emma. Eu _preciso_ ver a cara dela."

"Uh... Nem me fale."

"Então, o que é que você pretende fazer agora?"

Isabelle ficou em silêncio por um minuto, e respondeu, resoluta: "Acho que já passou da hora de eu pagar a xícara de chá que estou devendo."

* * *

N.A.2: Não sou muito fã de O.C.s... Mas não pretendo realmente desenvolver o personagem 'Richard'. Ele foi só um trampolim, um mecanismo para alavancar as situações que eu tinha em mente. Não vou me aprofundar nele.

Fiquei imaginando por algum tempo qual deveria ser a contraparte dele em FTL. Mas, sinceramente, têm tantos habitantes aleatórios do velho mundo (guardas, camponeses, ferreiros) que não vi muita necessidade. Ele pode ser um súdito aleatório de um dos muitos reinos de FTL. Mas acho mais divertido pensar nele como a _fada do dente_. haha


	6. Chapter 6

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, o Robert Carlyle teria uma obrigação contratual de responder aos tweets da Emilie. Ela é tão fofinha *-* Eternos créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à minha beta, Mellie.

* * *

O Sr. Gold passou a mão sobre seus olhos cansados, tentando se concentrar na bangunça de papéis na escrivaninha à sua frente. Verdade seja dita, ele já deveria ter terminado aquele serviço há horas; mas contratos de compra, venda e arrendamento não estavam conseguindo prender sua mente errante por mais que alguns minutos aquela tarde.

Sua concentração estava arruinada há dias, é claro. Desde que o irritante dentista aparecera no Granny's falando tão confiantemente com a _sua_ Belle. O homem tinha uma sorte imensa por não haver magia nesse mundo. O Sr. Gold não achava que teria resistido a transformá-lo imediatamente em um caramujo para ser esmagado com uma gratificante pisada.

É claro, havia mais de uma forma de 'esmagar' alguém, e ele tinha se assegurado de se garantir um papel confortável e influente neste novo mundo. O problema é que ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que, dessa vez, Belle teria o destino dela em suas mãos (e, consequentemente, boa parte do seu próprio). Ele não permitia que ninguém impedisse isso, nem a rainha, nem ele mesmo. Assim, ele tinha decidido lhe dar algum espaço para fazer o que quisesse. Até porque ele não podia assegurar que iria resistir a tomar uma atitude mais enérgica se estivesse por perto para ver o dentista rondando o Granny's novamente.

Ele sempre cuidaria dela, é claro, e ficaria de olho em qualquer necessidade ou perigo que se acercasse dela, independente de qualquer coisa. O próprio dentista tinha sido submetido a uma investigação minuciosa, que revelou apenas um pequeno problema com o imposto de renda, provavelmente um engano, e algumas multas de trânsito antigas. Sem histórico de violência, em nenhum dos dois mundos; sem inimigos ou inimizades importantes; sem nem mesmo um amor verdadeiro vagando pela cidade, separado dele pela maldição. Foi com mais que uma pontada de decepção que o Sr. Gold teve que declará-lo inofensivo.

Ele tinha trazido isso para si mesmo, é claro, ao expulsá-la do Castelo Sombrio, quando tudo o que ela tinha feito fora lhe oferecer o que ele pensou que nunca poderia ter. Como consequência, a condenara a décadas de cativeiro por seus inimigos. Ele não podia deixar de questionar o que sua Belle faria se pudesse se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu e tudo pelo que passou por sua causa. Nesse momento, porém, só lhe restava aguardar o que _Isabelle_ decidiria fazer.

Absorto novamente em seus pensamentos, o Sr. Gold não chegou a notar o som do pequeno sino que anunciava a chegada de um visitante, só sendo arrancado de seus devaneios pela voz de Isabelle vinda da loja.

"Sr. Gold?"

"No escritório." Ele respondeu automaticamente, em um reflexo surpreso.

Isabelle entrou no recinto e lhe tirou o fôlego por um segundo, belíssima em um vestido verde-água que fazia um par adorável com seus olhos claros; sobre as alças de um rendilhado delicado, seus cachos caíam graciosamente. Ela parou à porta, segurando meio nervosamente uma pequena vasilha de plástico.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Gold. Espero não estar atrapalhando." Ela disse, a um olhar para a bagunça de papéis sobre sua mesa, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

"De forma alguma, Srta. French . Acho que já vi contratos demais por hoje. Está na hora de uma pausa."

"Eu estava pensando... Se você não estiver mesmo ocupado... Eu tinha combinado de vir tomar uma xícara de chá. Qualquer dia." Ela indicou a vasilha em sua mão, tentativamente. "Eu trouxe alguns cookies." Ele teve que sorrir a quão adorável ela soava.

Logo o Sr. Gold estava voltando da pequena cozinha anexa ao escritório carregando uma bandeja com um fumegante bule, os biscoitos expostos em uma delicada travessa de porcelana. Enquanto se sentava a sua frente, ele pensou que Belle parecia diferente. Ela parecia estar meio perdida em algum pensamento, mais calada e tímida que o usual.

Não que ela não tivesse prestando atenção nele. Ele tinha percebido a forma como seu corpo se endireitara inconscientemente no sofá enquanto ele trazia o chá, embora seus olhos só tivessem passado por ele por alguns segundos. Porém, nas outras vezes que tinham se encontrado, o olhar de Belle sempre tinha sido de curioso interesse, às vezes com uma pontada de fascínio ou divertimento – sempre o tinha impressionado sua capacidade de achá-lo divertido, mesmo antes da maldição, mesmo em situações em que a maioria das pessoas ficaria amedrontada ou desconfortável. Como ser mantida cativa pelo Senhor das Trevas.

Sua curiosidade e entusiasmo estavam mais contidos agora. Prova disso é que ela lhe aguardara sentada quietamente enquanto ele fazia o chá, em vez de vagar entre os itens de sua coleção, como tinha feito da primeira vez que estivera ali, e como costumava fazer no Castelo Sombrio. Em vez disso, havia algo mais no seu olhar. Algo que ele não conseguia mensurar extamente, mas lhe lembrava vagamente os olhares que ela lhe lançava nos últimos dias antes de ele tê-la prendido nas masmorras e a expulsado a seguir. O pensamento fez seu coração pular uma batida.

O silêncio pesou sobre o ambiente, com cada um perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto ele lhe servia o chá. Ao primeiro gole, ela deixou escapar um suspiro satisfeito, o que arrancou um leve riso do Sr. Gold. Finalmente, ela começou a falar, em tom forçadamente casual.

"Faz alguns dias que você não aparece no Granny's."

"É verdade. Agora a viúva Lucas voltou para lá... Nada contra a mulher, mas eu acho que preferia a última cozinheira."

Ela riu de seu gracejo, embora duvidasse que aquele fosse o motivo de seu sumiço.

"Bem, prometo que eu mesma preparo seu café-da-manhã da próxima vez que aparecer por lá."

Ele deixou o assunto morrer, com um gesto de cabeça, sem nenhum comentário, antes de mudar de assunto. "E então, como está a vida na nova casa?"

"Ah, ela é ótima! Estou muito bem instalada. Estou muito agradecida pela sua ajuda."

"São negócios, Srta. French."

"Oh, bem, para mim foi um _ótimo_ negócio, então. Até saí para comemorar com a Emma, Ruby e Mary Margaret."

"Espero que tenha se divertido."

"É..." Isabelle deu de ombros. "Acho que não sou uma pessoa muito noturna. Sou mais ao estilo 'xícara de chá'."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso divertido, mas ele apenas estreitou os olhos, deixando escapar uma ponta de ironia em suas palavras. "Não gostou de dançar, queridinha?"

As bochechas de Isabelle ficaram levemente coradas, e o Sr. Gold imaginou que ela sabia exatamente sobre o que ele estava falando. "Na verdade, não. Um mau parceiro de dança pode estragar qualquer noite."

O Sr. Gold apenas acenou de leve, e tomou um longo gole do seu chá, deixando o silêncio cair novamente entre eles enquanto observava Isabelle. Após um segundo de hesitação, ela perguntou: "Você dança, Sr. Gold?"

"Não sou exatamente um bailarino." Com um leve ar de supresa, ele fez um ligeiro gesto para a bengala que repousava contra o sofá, ao seu lado.

"Bem, pois eu acho que você seria um ótimo parceiro de dança."

"Podemos testar, algum dia."

"Trato feito." Ela sorriu alegremente, e de repente o Sr. Gold já não estava preocupado em absoluto com um dentista qualquer.

O resto da tarde escorreu alegremente em uma conversa amena, até que as primeiras sombras da noite caíram sobre Storybrooke e Isabelle achou que era hora de se despedirem. O Sr. Gold a acompanhou até a porta, e ela se virou para ele com um sorriso.

"Foi uma tarde muito agradável."

"Foi sim, Srta. French."

"Ah... Não precisa me chamar de 'Srta. French'. Pode me chamar de Isabelle."

"Isabelle..." Ele pronunciou seu nome lentamente, como se provando a palavra em sua boca. "Não combina com você."

"Hm... Certo." Isabelle franziu o cenho, sem entender bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ela passou o dedo distraídamente pela borda da vasilha branca, agora vazia, parecendo não ter pressa nenhuma em sair.

"O chá estava maravilhoso, como sempre. Você devia me ensinar a fazer um chá tão bom."

"E tirar sua desculpa para vir aqui novamente? Jamais."

Ela lhe deu um olhar penetrante, por um instante, e respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso: "Eu posso pensar em alguns motivos melhores para voltar aqui."

Quando finalmente ela saiu, e o Sr. Gold voltou para sua escrivaninha abarrotada de papéis, o mundo parecia mais leve.

* * *

Ele chegou no Granny's bem cedo no dia seguinte, segurando uma rosa vermelha nas mãos. 'Só pode ser brincadeira...' Isabelle pensou, com um suspiro frustrado, enquanto Richard ia até o balcão. Depois de tantos dias sumido, ela tinha alimentado a esperança de que não iria mais vê-lo. Aparentemente, ela não teria tanta sorte.

"Uma rosa para uma rosa!"

Isabelle teve vontade de socá-lo. Não bastasse a frase clichê, ela tinha a impressão de que a cena estava bizarramente errada, como o ato de oferecer e receber uma rosa pertencesse a um cenário completamente diferente. O sentimento de desacerto revirou suas entranhas.

"Richard, eu estou trabalhando..."

"Claro, claro... É só que o fim de semana está chegando, e eu pensei que podíamos combinar alguma coisa. Posso voltar no final do seu expediente."

Isabelle pensou que já passara da hora de pôr um ponto final naquilo.

"Por que não vamos conversar lá fora por um minuto?"

Enquanto saía com o sorridente dentista, fez um gesto rápido para Ruby, avisando que logo voltaria. Eles pararam na rua lateral ao Granny's, e Isabelle ficou pensando em uma forma delicada de dispensar Richard, mas a rosa vermelha, ainda na mão dele, renovava a cada instante sua irritação.

"Eu estive pensando, já que você não gosta muito de dançar, o que acha de um jantar?"

"Richard... Eu _realmente_ não estou no clima..."

"Ora, vamos! É só um jantar! Eu sei que você não está muito acostumada a sair, com tudo pelo que passou... Mas eu não mordo." Ele inclinou a cabeça, com um sorriso supostamente sedutor. Isabelle só conseguiu se sentir horrorizada. Como ele poderia ser convencido ao ponto de achar que o único motivo para uma mulher não aceitar seus convites era um passado de internação psiquiátrica?

"Já chega! Eu não tenho problema em sair para lugar nenhum. Eu só não quero sair _com você_! Fui clara?!"

"Eu... Eu não entendo." Ele pareceu genuinamente surpreso e confuso, e Isabelle teve que se conter para não dar uma resposta afiada. Ele obviamente não estava acostumado a receber negativas de alguma mulher, com todo aquele charme sobre os cachos loiros e o sorriso brilhante. Ela respirou profundamente, e resolveu ser o mais clara e sincera possível.

"Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em você. Nunca vou ter. Eu _nunca_ vou querer sair com você. Entendeu? Eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa!"

Richard apenas a olhou abobalhadamente. Ela estava pensando se deveria dizer mais alguma coisa, quando ouviu uma voz muito familiar, que gelou seu sangue em choque.

"Esse senhor está lhe incomodando, Srta. French?"

Isabelle se virou, com o rosto ardendo de rubor, para encarar um Sr. Gold muito sério, apoiado em sua bengala com ambas as mãos, que olhava gravemente para Richard.

"N-não. De forma alguma. O Richard já estava de saída. Não é?"

O homem demorou alguns segundos para processar toda a cena. Finalmente, ergeu ligeiramente o queixo, e, recolhendo o que lhe restava de orgulho, se despediu polidamente dos dois e se retirou.

Isabelle acompanhou o Sr. Gold de volta ao Granny's em silêncio, evitando seu olhar, com o rosto muito vermelho. Ele abriu a porta e indicou que ela passasse à frente, com um gesto, e ela sussurrou um agradecimento e entrou rapidamente, enquanto sua mente fervilhava, imaginando se ele teria escutado suas palavras. Quanto ao Sr. Gold, ele fazia seu melhor para evitar que um sorriso satisfeito tomasse seu rosto.

* * *

N.A.2: Talvez esteja na hora de um primeiro beijo xD


	7. Chapter 7

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, teriam colocado um ator mais bonitinho para interpretar o Neal Cassidy. Just saying... Como sempre, créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

Meus eternos agradecimentos à minha beta, Mellie. =DDD

* * *

Isabelle rapidamente se viu encantada, aguardando ansiosamente cada fim de tarde na casa de penhores. O tom de conversa confortável que se estabeleceu entre ela e o Sr. Gold fazia os minutos correrem levemente, passando despercebidos, e ela passou a ter quase um sentimento de perda a cada vez que saía da loja.

Às vezes os sentimentos borbulhando em seu peito a faziam querer gritar aos quatro ventos sobre o tesouro que encontrara. Por outro lado, era ainda mais encantador pensar que _aquele_ Sr. Gold existia apenas para ela. Que os sorrisos e gracejos eram apenas dela, e ninguém mais na cidade poderia nem mesmo imaginar o que se escondia sob a fachada do agiota. Sempre que entrava na loja, Isabelle captava um leve ar de surpresa misturado às boas-vindas que ele lhe dava, quase como se ele não pudesse acreditar que ela escolhia voltar à sua companhia repetidamente. Mas a verdade é que não havia nenhum lugar onde ela preferisse estar.

Ela se perguntava constantemente se ele sentiria o mesmo. Apesar dos galanteios e dos olhares por vezes tão intensos que a faziam arrepiar-se, ele era um perfeito cavalheiro, educado e sempre muito recatado, e ela temia projetar seus próprios sentimentos em interpretações precipitadas de suas atitudes.

Não ajudava nada o fato de que ela nunca tivera realmente um namoro de verdade. Alguns paqueras de escola, beijos superficiais, alguns roubados... e jamais um sentimento que chegasse aos pés do que a envolvia agora. Ainda assim, certo dia, quando ele a acompanhou à porta da loja na hora de se despedirem, seu olhar vagou tão veementemente para seus lábios que ela teve certeza, por um instante, de que ele a beijaria.

O momento se quebrou bruscamente quando um carro estacionou à frente da loja e um cliente inconveniente abriu a porta, dando de cara com os dois congelados em seus lugares. Isabelle fez seu caminho para casa jogando pragas silenciosas ao homem.

No dia seguinte, porém, ao se despedirem, em vez de um beijo ela ganhou um convite para jantar em sua casa. Isabelle sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho enquanto seu sorriso se abria em uma perda de palavras. Aquilo era, de qualquer ponto que ela analisasse, um encontro de verdade.

* * *

"Prontinho!" Ruby anunciou, analisando seu trabalho com um sorriso satisfeito.

Isabelle virou-se lentamente para o espelho, temendo encontrar em seu rosto uma versão da forte maquiagem vermelha da garçonete. Com um suspiro de alívio, ela analisou a face refletida, um tom claro de sombra realçando seus olhos azuis, o blush colorindo de leve suas bochechas e o batom apenas um tom ou dois mais escuro do que ela usaria em um dia comum. Mas, é claro, aquele não era um dia comum.

"Você está linda. O Sr. Gold vai adorar!" Ruby piscou para o leve rubor envergonhado de Isabelle refletido no espelho.

"Obrigada, Ruby." Ela lhe lançou um sorriso cheio de gratidão, e estava claro que os agradecimentos não eram pela maquiagem, muito menos pelo elogio. A verdade é que, após a relutância inicial, a moça cultivara um divertido interesse pelos rumos da relação entre Isabelle e o Sr. Gold.

Assim, não havia sido muito surpreendente quando ela aparecera mais cedo naquela noite e passara horas tagarelando distraídamente, opinando sobre a roupa de Isabelle e até se oferecendo para fazer sua maquiagem. Havia sido uma distração bem-vinda para o nervosismo de Isabelle e as borboletas que resolveram fazer moradia em seu estômago.

Além disso, Ruby a livrara de um considerável problema: apenas após recusar educadamente a oferta do Sr. Gold de ir buscá-la em sua casa, Isabelle descobrira que a residência dele ficava muito afastada do centro da cidade, quase nas bordas do bosque. Muito distante do roteiro que ela fazia à pé todo dia, e nem mesmo havia uma linha de ônibus que passasse por perto. Para seu alívio, Ruby prontamente lhe oferecera uma carona.

Ela abriu distraidamente a bolsa de Isabelle e perguntou, casualmente: "Quer uma camisinha para levar?"

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Ruby levantou o rosto para encarar uma Isabelle muito vermelha.

"Quê?!"

"N-não é _esse _tipo de encontro."

"Ah, é? E ele sabe disso?"

"Claro que sim!"

"Você é que sabe... Mas ele te convidou para a casa dele. Não para jantar fora, ou sair para qualquer lugar. Eu sei no que um homem está pensando quando _me_ convida para sua casa."

"Bom, o Sr. Gold não é assim! Ele é um perfeito cavalheiro." Isabelle franziu de leve o cenho para Ruby, mas a moça apenas riu.

"Está certo, então. De qualquer forma, se precisar de qualquer coisa, ou se precisar voltar para casa, pode me ligar, certo? Não importa o horário."

O olhar de Isabelle suavizou-se pela preocupação da garota, e ela sorriu, confiante.

"Não será necessário, Ruby. Não precisa se preocupar. Tenho certeza que ele vai se oferecer para me trazer de volta. Além do mais, você também vai sair hoje, não? Não vou estragar sua noite."

"Ah, não vai estragar nada..."

Ruby pareceu hesitar por um instante, e Isabelle ficou surpresa. Raramente ela vacilava em falar alguma coisa, especialmente para Isabelle.

"Hm... O Richard me chamou para sair hoje a noite."

"Richard?!"

"Sim, mas eu não confirmei que ia. Eu não vou, é claro, se te incomodar de alguma forma..." Ela acrescentou rapidamente.

"Não, não! Não me incomoda de forma alguma." Isabelle olhou para Ruby, ainda muito espantada. "Uau... Richard, hm?"

"Ah, bem... Não tem muitos dentistas gostosos dando sopa por aí." Ruby deu de ombros, e ela só pôde rir. Que a moça aproveitasse bem o seu dentista. Isabelle tinha coisas muito melhores nas quais pensar.

* * *

Quando o Sr. Gold abriu a porta, perdeu o fôlego por um instante. O pequeno sorriso de sua Belle pareceu iluminar a noite em um instante, enquanto a brisa da noite brincava com seus cachos.

"Uau, Belle..." Ele deixou escapar por seus lábios em um suspiro encantado. Ela riu, levemente corada.

"'Belle'? Pulamos de 'Srta. French' direto para um apelido?"

O Sr. Gold ficou levemente sem jeito, não acostumado a cometer deslizes como aquele. Com um meneio, afastou-se da porta para que ela pudesse entrar na casa.

"Desculpe, Srta. French."

"Não peça desculpas! Na verdade, eu gostei. 'Belle'... Acha que combina comigo?"

Ele lhe deu um de seus intensos olhares que faziam Isabelle arrepiar-se, antes de sorrir de leve.

"Definitivamente, combina muito com você."

"Ótimo. 'Belle', então." Ela riu alegremente. "Agora, eu não posso continuar te chamando de 'Sr. Gold', não é mesmo?"

"Acho que 'Sr. Gold' está bom."

"Hm. Desculpe." Ele se arrependeu de suas palavras assim que viu o sorriso de Isabelle morrer lentamente. Com uma praga silenciosa e um suspiro resignado, ele tentou se explicar.

"Não, eu peço desculpas. Não pretendi ser indelicado. O problema não é você... Se você quer mesmo saber meu nome..."

Isabelle se viu congelada em seu lugar, com o coração acelerando em seu peito, quando o Sr. Gold aproximou-se lentamente e inclinou-se de leve ao seu lado, seus lábios sussurrando ao seu ouvido. Tão absorta estava na sensação de seu hálito quente sobre sua pele, que demorou alguns segundos para captar o que ele dissera. Mas, então, não conseguiu conter uma leve risada.

"Sério?! Esse é seu nome?"

"Acho que eu tinha pais muito criativos." O Sr. Gold suspirou, frustrado. Era verdade, seus pais haviam sido criativos até demais com o nome 'Rumpelstiltskin'. Já em Storybrooke, ele não tinha certeza se deveria culpar a rainha diretamente, ou era apenas um efeito da própria maldição.

Ele mesmo a projetara, e tinha muito orgulho de quão elaborada ela era. Regina, é claro, poderia acrescentar qualquer detalhe que quisesse à vida de qualquer das vítimas de seu feitiço. Mas ela não _precisava_ pensar em cada detalhe, se não lhe interessasse. Seria mesmo impossível para uma pessoa normal elaborar cada aspecto da vida de uma cidade inteira. A arquitetura da casa da pessoa, seu nome, um passado falso rico em detalhes...

Assim, por exemplo, Regina precisara apenas estabelecer que Jefferson seria rico e solitário. Os detalhes eram providos pela própria magia, numa analogia ao que seria uma pessoa rica nessa nova realidade. Portanto, a rainha não precisara ter conhecimentos sobre a arquitetura, tecnologia ou estilo de vida naquele novo mundo. Seria impossível para ela, que nem mesmo sabia o que era eletricidade. Além de ser uma perda de tempo desnecessária.

Uma maldição muito engenhosa, de fato. Por isso, o Sr. Gold não tinha certeza se fora 'batizado' apenas por analogia ao nome esquisito que já tinha na sua antiga vida, ou se havia sido um detalhe especialmente pensado por Regina como zombaria. Faria um belo par em deboche com sua casa _cor-de-rosa_.

"Bem, por que não fazemos assim: você pode me chamar de Gold, sem o 'senhor'?"

"Parece justo, Gold." Ela lhe deu mais um radiante sorriso, e ele pensou que aquela imagem valia qualquer nome que Regina quisesse lhe colocar.

Com a mão delicadamente repousada em sua cintura, o Sr. Gold convidou Isabelle à sala de jantar. Ela notou a leve música instrumental dominando o ambiente, onde algumas velas tremeluziam um ar de encanto sobre a mesa posta. Algumas flores sobre as estantes e bancadas coroavam o cenário com seu enebriante perfume.

"Que lindo..." Isabelle suspirou, encantada.

"Linda é _você_, Belle."

Com os olhos brilhando, Isabelle sorriu alegremente enquanto era guiada à mesa. Com um gesto galante, o Sr. Gold afastou a cadeira para que ela pudesse sentar-se.

"Espero que goste de comida italiana." Ele sorriu, senvindo-lhe um prato de fettuccine com camarão. À primeira garfada, Isabelle deixou escapar um suspiro satisfeito.

"Isto está simplesmente divino!"

"Tenho certeza que o cozinheiro do _Antonioni's_ ficaria lisongeado com o elogio." O Sr. Gold gracejou, e ela teve que rir. Então se lembrou, por um instante, dos comentários de Ruby e franziu a testa.

"Algum problema, Belle?"

"Oh, não." Ela ruborizou-se de leve. "Eu só estava pensando... Por que você me convidou para comer aqui? Por que não em um restaurante...?"

Diante da pergunta, ele pareceu genuinamente surpreso.

"Pensei que preferiria um encontro mais reservado. Acharia melhor ir a um lugar público?"

Isabelle parou para imaginar, por um instante. Seu estômago se embrulhou rapidamente ao pensar nos possíveis sussurros e olhares das outras pessoas no restaurante. Ela ainda era, afinal de contas, a louca da cidade. Seria especialmente mortificante quando ela pensava no quanto o Sr. Gold gostava de ser discreto. O clima seria rapidamente arruinado, com certeza.

Com um olhar para o ambiente ao redor, as flores e velas, Isabelle deu um sorriso satisfeito.

"Não. Acho que aqui está absolutamente perfeito."

* * *

Isabelle ainda segurava sua taça de vinho quando se dirigiu à sala de estar, levemente tonta. Uma desculpa perfeita para inclinar-se de leve contra o Sr. Gold, que a seguia ainda com a mão em sua cintura. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, deixando a doce música no ambiente dominá-la. De repente, virou-se para ele com um brilho no olhar.

"Você está me devendo uma dança, Gold."

"Estou?"

"Ah, sim. Está sim."

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha quando ela estendeu a mão e pegou sua bengala, repousando-a contra o sofá. Não precisou de outro incentivo para puxá-la mais para perto, enterrando a face em seu cabelo enquanto ela repousava contra seu ombro.

Os dois se embalaram brandamente, quase sem sair do lugar, enquanto a música escorria quase sem ser mais escutada. Isabelle sentia a cabeça leve e não tinha certeza se culpava o vinho ou o aroma enebriante que se insinuava pelo paletó de seu acompanhante.

Logo, eles já nem se moviam, permanecendo abraçados enquanto aproveitavam o calor dos corpos tão próximos. Isabelle inclinou a cabeça para cima, encarando o olhar muito intenso do Sr. Gold. Seu coração pareceu pular uma batida e suas pernas ficaram fracas, fazendo-a apoiar-se mais contra ele.

Em um segundo, seus lábios estavam unidos, doces e macios, e o resto do mundo pareceu desaparecer. A própria Isabelle sentiu-se sumir, só restando dela as partes que estavam em contato com o Sr. Gold, como uma âncora que a segurava em meio ao sonho encantador.

Quando se afastaram, levemente ofegantes, o Sr. Gold viu em seus olhos o reflexo de todas as emoções que também sentia. Ele lembrou-se do primeiro beijo, tantos anos, décadas, atrás, e se sentiu, por um instante, tão encantado, surpreso e um tanto amedrontado quanto se sentira na época. Mas, acima de tudo, sentiu-se abençoado por ter outra chance de sentir seus lábios macios e sua respiração contra sua face. E, daquela vez, nada a tiraria dele.

"Minha Belle..."

Isabelle suspirou, quando aquele novo apelido fez seu coração palpitar alegremente. Com um sorriso alegre, ela se inclinou para capturar novamente os lábios dele. Tudo que ela queria, com certeza, era ser a Belle _dele_.

* * *

Quando Isabelle entrou na Granny's, na manhã seguinte, Ruby não precisou de uma só palavra para perceber que o encontro transcorrera muito bem.

"Hm, sorriso bobo no rosto, olhar sonhador... Ponto para o Sr. Gold, hein?"

Isabelle riu, mas não se deu ao trabalho de comentar nada.

"Pelo menos uma de nós teve uma boa noite..."

"O que houve com seu encontro?"

Isabelle franziu o cenho quando Ruby lhe estendeu a última edição do 'The Mirror'. Na capa, para sua surpresa, uma foto de Richard ilustrava a manchete.

"'Dentista preso por sonegação de impostos'?!" Ela leu, a surpresa transbordando em sua voz. Correndo os olhos pela página, ela notou ainda um quadro que apontava um 'histórico criminal' que consistia, basicamente, de multas de trânsito atrasadas.

"Pois é. Quem diria, hm? Quando ele está a fim de você, é um dentista gostosão. Quando vai sair comigo, vira um sonegador de impostos! Isso não é justo!" Ela reclamou, com um suspiro chateado.

"Oh, Ruby, sinto muito! É uma pena!"

"Ah, bem... É a vida."

Com um dar de ombros, Ruby pegou o jornal e dobrou-o, jogando em uma lata de lixo enquanto se encaminhava para a porta da lanchonete para virar a placa que anunciava 'ABERTO'.


	8. Chapter 8

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, SpoonQueen seria um ship canon. Sério. As always, créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

Mil agradecimentos à minha super-ágil beta, Mellie. Mal posso ver seus movimentos!

* * *

"Belle?"

"Hm?" Isabelle balançou a cabeça, arrancada dos seus devaneios.

"Você não fala nada há uns dez minutos. Parece perdida em pensamentos. Seu chá esfriou." O Sr. Gold lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado.

"Desculpe. Me distraí."

"Algum problema?"

"Não, não. Só estava lembrando de uma conversa que tive com o Henry."

"O filho da prefeita Mills?" O Sr. Gold inclinou-se levemente na direção de isabelle, com um ar interessado. O pequeno príncipe sempre estava no vórtice das agitações entre a rainha e a salvadora.

"Sim. Eu te contei que a Mary Margaret está com um projeto de leitura com seus alunos, não? Todo domingo eles vão à biblioteca para escolher um livro infantil para ler e comentar. Bom, ela me convidou para ajudar no projeto, eu achei muito interessante."

"Sim..."

"Ontem, antes de ir embora, Henry veio falar comigo..." Isabelle parou no meio da fala e riu. "Não sei se deveria te contar. A 'operação Cobra' é ultra-secreta."

"'Operação Cobra'?! Querida, você não está falando coisa com coisa."

"Bom, acho que posso confiar em você." Isabelle deu-lhe uma piscadela divertida. "O Henry tem esse livro de contos-de-fadas... umas versões bem modernas dos contos-de-fadas, na verdade... De qualquer forma, ele gosta de ficar imaginando quem os personagem das histórias seriam no mundo real."

"Oh, é mesmo? Quanta imaginação." O Sr. Gold sorriu de leve, por trás de sua xícara.

"Ele leva essa história um pouco a sério demais, na verdade."

"E quem ele pensa que você é?"

"Ele disse que não tem certeza, mas que com certeza eu sou 'do bem' e uma inimiga da rainha má, já que ela me prendeu no seu 'calabouço'. A rainha seria a prefeita."

"Faz sentido."

"Não acho muito saudável uma criança fantasiar que sua mãe é uma rainha má." Isabelle franziu a testa.

"Bem, não se pode dizer que ela não combine com o papel." O Sr. Gold deixou um toque sombrio escorrer em suas palavras, ganhando um olhar curioso de Isabelle. Estava claro para a garota que a prefeita não deveria ser uma pessoa muito fácil. Emma já falara muito sobre ela e seus atritos; e não era a primeira vez que o Sr. Gold parecia desagradado ao falar na mulher.

A única lembrança que Isabelle tinha dela era uma rápida aparição no dia de sua libertação do hospital. Suas memórias daqueles dias eram bem confusas, mas ela recordava-se de se sentir muito mal na presença da mulher. Seu olhar lhe lembrara muito alguém que a observava às vezes através da portinhola de sua cela. Em análise posterior, Isabelle achou que aquilo não fazia sentido. Por que a prefeita da cidade ficaria vigiando uma paciente psiquiátrica? Ainda assim, ela se sentia agradecida por nunca mais ter cruzado com o olhar dela pela cidade.

"Henry me pediu ajuda para descobrir quem você era." Ela comentou, finalmente.

"Mesmo?" Ele se perguntou como o garoto teria descoberto a assosciação entre os dois. Era um garoto muito esperto, de fato.

"Parece que você é intrigante demais até para a imaginação florida dele." Isabelle riu, mas ele apenas a observou, pensativo.

"Quem você acha que eu sou?"

"Era justamente isso que eu estava ponderando agora há pouco."

"Um feiticeiro das trevas, talvez...?"

"Você não é um vilão, Gold!" Ela lhe franziu a testa.

"Eu não sou nenhum príncipe encantado, Belle." Ele falou, muito seriamente, e Isabelle ficou desconcertada com a gravidade de seu olhar. Ela deu de ombros e forçou um pequeno riso.

"Que bom, então. Príncipes encantados são meio chatos. De quelquer forma, você não é um vilão."

"Quem eu sou, então?"

Ela observou-o atentamente por um momento, uma pequena ruga entre seus olhos.

"Vejamos. Você é esperto, tem uma inteligência afiada... E sabe manejar bem as pessoas." Ele sorriu ante sua escolha de palavras, pensando que 'manipular pessoas' seria uma definição mais apurada, mas não comentou nada enquanto ela continuava pensativa. Um ar divertido tomou sua expressão.

"Você pode ser o Gato-de-Botas!"

"Gato-de-Botas!? Você acha que eu sou um animal?" Ele riu abertamente.

"Não 'um animal'! Um felino! Cheio de classe." Ela lhe piscou alegremente.

"Desculpe decepcioná-la, querida, mas não acho que eu seja um gato."

"Certo, vamos ver outras opções então. Levando em conta sua inclinação para contratos e acordos, você bem poderia ser o Flautista de Hamelin."

O Sr. Gold lhe lançou um olhar surpreso. Ele _era_ o flautista de Hamelin. Ou, para ser mais exato, um de seus acordos era a versão análoga ao conto folclórico deste mundo. Claro, ele tinha acabado com uma infestação de goblins, não de ratos. E ele não havia roubado todas as crianças da cidade. Onde ele colocaria todas elas? Crianças davam trabalho. Não, só os primogênitos das famílias nobres já tinham sido o bastante.

"Talvez você esteja certa. Talvez eu seja mesmo o Flautista de Hamelin."

Ela riu, satisfeita por seu palpite ser aprovado.

"E você não se importa por eu ter roubado os garotos?"

"Oh, bem... Eles não deveriam ter quebrado o contrato." Ela deu de ombros, e o Sr. Gold teve que rir.

"Parece que você me entende melhor do que eu imaginava."

"É claro que sim! E você não é um vilão."

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de discordar, e Isabelle se inclinou em sua direção, tomando seus lábios em um sorridente beijo.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava calmamente pelas ruas de Storybrooke, o Sr. Gold quase teve vontade de soltar um assovio alegre. Isso não faria muito bem à sua reputação, mas talvez o olhar espantado que com certeza receberia dos passantes valesse a pena. O fato é que, em meio a uma cidade amaldiçoada, onde todos estavam fadados a viverem sem finais felizes, ele estava vivendo seu conto-de-fadas particular.

Claro, ele ainda tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Seu interesse maior era a quebra da maldição, e nada poderia ficar no caminho da sua busca por Baelfire. Ele muitas vezes ficava enfadado com o desenvolvimento dolorosamente lento das picuinhas entre a prefeita e a Srta. Swan. Claro, a salvadora havia mudado algumas coisas por ali, alterando a vida de muita gente. Mas ele se perguntava se não estaria na hora de tomar alguma atitude grande, agitar um pouco as coisas para acelerar o processo.

De qualquer forma, no momento ele não tinha muito do que reclamar. Após décadas, ele estava novamente ao lado de sua Belle, e as coisas estavam se desenvolvendo melhor do que ele ousara imaginar em seus sonhos mais delirantes. Ele havia tido até a chance de saborear uma agradável vingança contra o dentista idiota. Estava tudo indo muito bem. Assim, foi com o espírito leve que ele chegou à sua porta e bateu de leve. Bastou um olhar para a face desanimada de Isabelle para ele perceber que havia alguma coisa muito errada.

"Boa noite, Belle."

Ela afastou-se da porta para que ele entrasse. Ele ficou parado no meio da sala, as duas mãos sobre a bengala, sem saber bem o que dizer, enquanto Isabelle fechava a porta sem uma palavra.

"O que você quer fazer hoje a noite? Pensei em alugarmos alguns filmes..." Ele começou, tentativamente, mas foi interrompido pela voz tensa de Isabelle.

"Você espancou meu pai?"

O Sr. Gold olhou para Isabelle, espantado. Ele imaginou que aquilo poderia vir à tona mais cedo ou mais tarde. No final, ele acabara descobrindo que o homem era inocente, nunca havia torturado Belle, e a culpa de tudo era da Rainha. De qualquer forma, não havia sentido em negar o acontecido.

"Ele invadiu minha casa e me roubou." Ele sentiu seu coração se apertar diante do olhar quebrado que Isabelle lhe lançou.

"É verdade, então? E você admite com essa calma?!"

"Ele me roubou." Ele repetiu, simplesmente.

"Você é rico, inferno! O que ele poderia ter pego que valesse duas semanas no hospital?!"

"Algo muito valioso."

Isabelle pareceu não acreditar no que ouvia. Com um suspiro, ela fechou os olhos, parecendo cansada.

"Suponho que não vá negar também que tentou comprar um bebê."

Aquilo sim pegou o Sr. Gold de surpresa. Ela não poderia ter escutado aquelas duas histórias por acaso. Alguém resolvera espalhar alguns contos sobre ele nos ouvidos de Belle. Sua mente voou, tentando imaginar quem teria sido.

A menina-lobo costumava ser amiga de Ashley Boyd e tentara até ajudá-la a escapar, na ocasião. É possível também que tivesse conhecimento também do incidente com o Sr. French. No entando, o Sr. Gold achava que a garota preferia constrangê-lo com os olhares divertidos para ele cada vez que entrava no Granny's e falava com Isabelle, em vez de tentar envenená-la contra ele. Se aquele fosse seu objetivo, já teria tido muitas oportunidades antes.

A xerife parecia muito menos simpática à relação. Ela lançara um olhar desgostoso em sua direção certa vez em que o vira entrar na casa de Isabelle. Chegara a ir à sua loja e questionar suas intenções com a garota, declarando, meio cartunescamente, que estaria de olho nele. O Sr. Gold não se importara realmente. Qualquer um que tivesse interesse em defender Belle teria sua benção, mesmo se fosse contra ele. De qualquer forma, a Srta. Swan não fazia o estilo de armar intrigas às escondidas.

"E então?"

O Sr. Gold percebeu que Isabelle ainda esperava uma resposta, com um olhar afiado.

"Eu não estava comprando uma criança. Eu fiz um acordo, e me comprometi a encontrar um lar decente para ela."

"Você queria arrancar um bebê da mãe!"

"Não aceito que quebrem contratos comigo!"

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" Isabelle tinha uma expressão de horror, e parecia vê-lo pela primeira vez.

"Belle... Belle, deixe-me explicar. Não foi bem assim..."

"E você colocou fogo à prefeitura."

Certo, aquilo já era demais. Alguém seria escaldado vivo.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você não causou um incêndio na prefeitura? Alguém podia ter morrido! Vai dizer que não fez isso?!" Ela falava com agitação e raiva, mas o Sr. Gold viu uma pontada de esperança angustiada em suas palavras. Ela queria muito que ele dissesse que aquilo tudo era um engano. Mas ele não podia mentir para ela.

"Não há provas."

"Então você não fez?"

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto Isabelle o encarava intensamente.

"Por que você fez isso...?"

"Eu fiz o que era necessário."

"Necessário para quê?"

Ele ficou em silêncio novamente, e uma expressão de desânimo tomou Isabelle.

"Esse não é você..."

"E você acha que me conhece?" Suas palavras saíram mais afiadas do que ele pretendia, e Isabelle o encarou com um olhar ferido.

"Pensei que sim."

"Eu avisei, queridinha. Não sou nenhum príncipe encantado." Um sorriso irônico acompanhou suas palavras, e Isabelle desviou o olhar, enojada.

"Saia daqui." As palavras saíram dos seus lábios em um sussuro derrotado. Só após ouvir a porta sendo fechada, ela deixou escapar um soluço, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto.


	9. Chapter 9

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, o Rumpel faria o papel de Grinch em um especial de natal. xD Todos os créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

* * *

Mais um alô pro pessoal do grupo RumbelleBR, que me faz querer escrever mais e melhor =D

Gigantes agradecimentos à minha beta, Mellie, que despistou uma horda selvagem de crianças para me ajudar na fic xD Minha heroína.

Isabelle acordou em um susto, sentando-se no sofá e olhando em torno da sala escura. Uma dor forte martelava em sua cabeça e ela sentiu uma forte fisgada no pescoço ao se levantar, o preço a pagar por ter dormido de mau jeito. Ela piscou repetidamente os olhos, que ardiam, inchados do choro noturno. A dor rapidamente afastou a confusão nublada do sono e a recordou dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

E o dia havia começado tão promissor... Isabelle fora almoçar com seu pai, como parte da reaproximação que lhe tinha prometido no hospital. Ainda havia uma mancha de mágoa entre eles, quando as lembranças da sua internação forçada angustiavam Isabelle. Mas ela estava tentando se reconciliar com essa parte de sua história e seguir em frente. Suas visitas esporádicas à loja de flores eram cada vez mais leves e agradáveis.

Naquele dia, porém, as coisas haviam sido bem diferentes. Ele tinha, de alguma forma, descoberto sobre sua recente proximidade com o Sr. Gold, e parecia bastante desagradado. Os protestos de Isabelle logo foram silenciados sob uma onda crescente de acusações contra ele.

Ela não conseguia conciliar a imagem que tinha do Sr. Gold com as atitudes que seu pai descrevia, mas sua insistência e a certeza com que ele falava eram marcantes. A história da surra que levara era especialmente perturbadora para Isabelle. Foi com o espírito angustiado que ela havia esperado a visita do Sr. Gold à noite. A conversa acabara sendo outro desastre.

As insistentes batidas à porta tiraram Isabelle de suas lembranças e ela percebeu o que a havia acordado. Ela olhou confusa para o elegante relógio de parede – presente _dele_ de boas-vindas à nova casa. Já passava de duas da manhã. Ao abrir a porta, o ar frio da madrugada fez Isabelle arrepiar-se e ela esfregou os braços automaticamente. O Sr. Gold, protegido por um pesado casaco cinza, a encarou, hesitante.

"Desculpe o horário. Estava esperando que pudesse entrar para conversarmos..."

Ela se afastou para que ele passasse, surpresa.

"São mais de duas da manhã!"

"Eu sei. Desculpe, não consegui dormir. Não queria deixar o dia terminar daquele jeito..."

"Já passa de meia-noite. O dia já acabou." Ela respondeu secamente.

"Não queria que o dia começasse desse jeito, então."

Isabelle o avaliou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ela não conseguiria simplesmente expulsá-lo novamente. Com um suspiro irritado, ela perguntou: "O que você quer aqui, Gold?"

"Eu vim trazer isto..." Ele lhe estendeu uma sacola que Isabelle não havia notado até então. Ela estreitou os olhos em uma curiosidade desconfiada. Ele estava muito errado se pensava que podia comprá-la com algum presente.

Ela suspeitosamente estendeu a mão para a sacola. De dentro dela, Isabelle tirou uma xícara de fina porcelana branca, de base azul com bordas douradas brilhantes. Ela se viu encantada pela delicada peça, repousando os olhos pelo desenho de leves traços azuis que enfeitava sua face e deixando seu dedo passar suavemente pela borda lascada da xícara. Ela notou que o Sr. Gold a observava intensamente, como se esperando alguma reação de sua parte, e girou a xícara nas mãos, intrigada.

"O que é isso?"

"Isso foi o que seu pai me roubou."

Isabelle lhe lançou um olhar inteiramente espantado.

"Meu bem mais valioso."

Ela notou o olhar de reverente carinho que o Sr. Gold direcionava à xícara. Com a voz desarmada, ela repetiu a pergunta: "E o que é isso?"

"Eu amei uma mulher. Há muito, muito tempo atrás. Isso, Belle, era tudo o que me sobrava dela."

Isabelle ficou admirando a peça entre suas mãos, tomada por um silêncio surpreso.

"Foi por isso que você foi atrás do meu pai?" Ela perguntou, finalmente.

"Não foi um movimento muito inteligente." Ele riu, tristemente. "Não costumo tomar atitudes que possam me levar à cadeia. Não abertamente, pelo menos. Não em impulsos impensados."

Isabelle franziu a testa diante da declaração, mas não comentou nada. Ele se aproximou dela e envolveu suas mãos e a xícara entre as dele.

"Acho que fiquei um pouco desesperado com o sumiço da xícara."

"Essa mulher... foi tão importante assim?"

"Mais importante que qualquer coisa."

Ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e o Sr. Gold pensou ver um leve reflexo de ciúmes nos seus olhos antes que ela voltasse a atenção para a xícara entre suas mãos, e ele quase teve que rir. Porque era _ela_ mesma a mais importante que qualquer coisa. Era a verdade. E ainda assim, ele lhe deixara ir. Não, ele a _expulsara_.

Ele não podia perder seus poderes, é claro. Não porque eles fossem mais importantes que Belle, mas porque ele ainda precisava encontrar seu filho. Era essa a desculpa que repetira para si mesmo por anos. Mas ele sabia que não havia real justificativa para seus atos. Para tê-la maltratado e expulsado do castelo. Aquilo fora sua própria covardia, seu medo do que ela estava lhe oferecendo. E aquilo não iria acontecer de novo. Ele faria o que pudesse para tê-la ao seu lado.

"Sinto muito por seu pai."

Ela balançou a cabeça, em uma aceitação silenciosa das desculpas. Estranhamente, Isabelle já não conseguia julgá-lo como antes. O que ele havia feito era inaceitável, é claro. Mas não fora uma atitude fria e distante de um agiota. Não era o reflexo do homem sem coração que toda a cidade conhecia.

Suas atitudes eram muito humanas, profundas, ainda que mal direcionadas. Ao olhar no fundo de seus olhos, Isabelle podia ver podia ver o mar intrincado de sentimentos e pensamentos que sempre a fascinara. A angústia e intensidade que sentia nele a fizeram arrepiar-se.

"O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Eu a perdi" Ele respondeu, simplesmente.

"E, desde então, você não amou ninguém... e ninguém te amou."

"Até agora." Ele a olhou intensamente, e Isabelle sentiu borboletas dançarem em seu estômago. "Ela me fazia querer ser alguém diferente. Alguém melhor. E eu a perdi por ter medo de mudar." Ele passou os dedos de leve pelo rosto de Isabelle e a olhou intensamente. "Eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo. Belle, eu já perdi tanto que eu amava... Eu não quero te perder."

O coração de Isabelle parecia pular em seu peito, mas ela afastou o rosto ligeiramente.

"Você não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa e achar que não é nada..."

Ele deixou sua mão cair ao lado do seu corpo, com ar derrotado.

"Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, Belle."

"Eu vejo uma boa pessoa quando estou com você. Se você vai ignorar essa parte de você, é sua escolha."

Ele a encarou em silêncio, até que ela soltou um longo suspiro e segurou sua mão, puxando-o de leve.

"Venha, vamos para a cozinha." O Sr. Gold pareceu surpreso. "Essa conversa não acabou. Mas não vejo porque não podemos continuar com uma xícara de chá e um pedaço de bolo."

"Então... estamos bem?"

"Não. Mas acho que vamos ficar." Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso hesitante, e seguiu para a cozinha, ainda segurando sua mão.

* * *

Ela balançou a fumegante xícara nas mãos distraidamente, vendo um pequeno redemoinho se formar no chá.

"Certo... Comprar um bebê, hm?"

Ele franziu a testa.

"'Comprar' é um termo muito forte. Não foi isso que aconteceu."

"Então o que aconteceu, exatamente?"

O Sr. Gold pensou que seria meio difícil contar _exatamente_ o que acontecera. Algumas adaptações teriam que ser feitas, dando mais destaque à versão falsa da história, criada pela maldição. Pelo menos ele não teria que explicar por que matara a fada-madrinha da Cinderella.

"Esse não foi um acordo que eu procurei fazer. A pobre garota estava perdida, ela implorou por ajuda. Ela foi bastante insistente, na verdade." Claro, ela não sabia que ele iria exigir seu primogênito... mas por que se ater a detalhes?

"Não deve ser fácil, naquela idade..."

"O pai da criança não queria se envolver. O avô só estava interessado em se livrar do problema. Ela estava sozinha."

"Entendo..."

"Você acharia que ela teria condições de cuidar da criança?"

"Parece que ela está fazendo um bom trabalho."

"Que bom. De qualquer forma, ela não estava em uma situação muito boa na época. Eu paguei suas despesas médicas e prometi encontrar um bom lar para a criança."

Isabelle mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. Aquilo não parecia mesmo uma 'compra' de um bebê.

"Ela acabou tendo sorte, então. Pôde ter ajuda durante a gravidez, e acabou ficando com a criança."

"Sorte? De certa forma..."

"Não precisava ter dificultado tanto quando ela mudou de ideia sobre ficar com o bebê."

"Quando eu firmo um contrato, é para valer. Meus acordos sempre são cumpridos. Ela deveria pensar bem antes de fazer um trato comigo. Antes de _insistir_ por um acordo."

Ela estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada. No fim, a história toda havia sido bem diferente do que seu pai havia pintado. Isabelle imaginava o que teria acontecido com a garota desesperada se o Sr. Gold não tivesse aceitado fazer o acordo.

"De qualquer forma, tudo acabou bem. A Srta. Swan me convenceu a mudar o acordo."

"Que bom." Ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto, e por fim riu, com um brilho quase brincalhão no olhar. "Suponho que eu não deva ter esperanças de você ter uma justificativa boa também para o pequeno show pirotécnico na prefeitura?"

"Uma justificativa, eu tenho. Não sei se você vai considerar 'boa'."

"Pois bem...?"

"A Srta. Swan precisava vencer a eleição para xerife." Ele deu de ombros, e Isabelle encarou-o ironicamente.

"Estranho, nunca soube que você e a Emma eram assim tão amigos."

"Eu gosto da Srta. Swan. Ela tem algo interessante de confiança... ou presunção. E não tem medo de mim." E era a salvadora, é claro. Ele riu para si mesmo. "De qualquer forma, esse não é o ponto. Eu não podia deixar a prefeita deitar suas garras sobre a força policial da cidade novamente."

"A prefeita? É esse o ponto? Qual é o seu problema com ela, algum tipo de disputa por poder?"

"Suponho que alguns possam ver dessa forma, mas não é bem isso. É bem maior. Mais antigo."

Isabelle pareceu intrigada por um instante, mas seu tom era chateado quando voltou a falar. "Não importa. Alguém poderia ter morrido, se o incêndio saísse do controle!"

"Oh, não havia perigo algum. Eu sei o que faço."

"Isso deveria me tranquilizar, então?! Que você 'saiba o que faz' quando se trata de um incêncio criminoso?"

Ela lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido, e ele soltou um suspiro frustrado.

"Belle, você não entende! Você não a conhece. Não sabe do que ela foi capaz. _É _capaz." Isabelle sentiu o peso de seu olhar angustiado sobre ela. Ele segurou sua mão sobre a mesa, como se precisasse se assegurar que ela estava mesmo lá. Finalmente, ele desviou o olhar e recostou-se na cadeira, soltando sua mão. "De qualquer forma, ela tem a cidade nas mãos... mas não será por muito tempo."

Isabelle não conseguiu reunir coragem para indagar mais sobre o assunto. Com um humor forçado, ela lhe sorriu. "Bom, pelo menos me diga que eu não preciso me preocupar com mais incêndios por aí por algum tempo."

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e colocou a mão sobre o peito com falsa cerimônia.

"Tem minha palavra, Srta. French. Sem mais incêndios por algum tempo."

"Que tal 'para sempre'?"

"Um passo de cada vez, querida."

Isabelle teve que rir.

* * *

"A que devo a visita?" Regina estampou um sorriso tão largo quanto falso, enquanto o Sr. Gold se dirigia a cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha no escritório elegantemente decorado em tons de preto e branco.

"Vamos pular as falsas cordialidades, queridinha. Não estou com paciência hoje."

"Ora, ora, Rumpel! Estamos um pouco nervosos hoje?"

"Oh, sim, estamos. E acredito que você saiba por que."

"Não faço ideia." Ela juntou as mãos sobre a escrivaninha, avaliando-o com um sorriso cínico. O Sr. Gold trincou os dentes, lançando-lhe adagas com o olhar.

"Então você não sabe que o Sr. French resolveu apresentar a Belle seus... protestos... quanto a nossa relação?"

"Problemas com o sogro, Rumpel?"

"O mais curioso é que eu duvido muito que ele tivesse acesso a todas as informações que andou espalhando sobre mim. Não sem alguma ajuda, pelo menos."

"Você não está insinuando que eu...?"

"Já chega de brincadeiras! Não seria uma novidade para você usar o Sr. French para tentar me atingir. A única questão é: por que você faria isso? Não acho que você atrairia minha atenção desnecessariamente."

Regina lhe lançou um olhar cortante de desagrado.

"Muito bem. A verdade é que temos um assunto pendende. Você está em débito comigo, Sr. Gold."

"'Débito'? _Eu_ estou em débito com você?"

"Sim. Se me lembro bem, um certo acordo foi firmado quando eu o ajudei a livrar-se de uma indesejável estadia na cadeia. E, no entanto, até agora nada de particularmente desagradável aconteceu à Kathryn Nolan. Bom, nada além de adultério."

"E você acha que _eu_ lhe devo alguma coisa?! Depois de descobrir que você manteve Belle presa por três décadas? Queridinha, acredite, _você_ está em débito comigo por ainda estar viva!" Ele deixou todo seu ódio escorrer em seu olhar e continuou, entre dentes cerrados: "Eu pensei que tinha deixado claro para você não interferir na nossa vida."

"Se eu me lembro bem, suas palavras foram 'não se aproximar dela' e 'não prejudicá-la'. E eu nem mesmo coloquei os olhos sobre sua garota depois que ela saiu do hospital! Agora, sobre prejudicá-la... Tudo que eu fiz foi alertar um pai atencioso sobre as escolhas perigosas que sua filha estava fazendo. Dificilmente isso pode ser classificado como prejuízo. Creio que posso dizer até que eu estava fazendo um favor a ela!"

"Se eu fosse você, eu tomaria mais cuidado com suas atitides, Vossa Majestade. Podem ter consequências indesejáveis." Ao seu tom frio de ameaça, o Sr. Gold viu um leve arrepio passar pela pele da rainha, mas a ela logo disfarçou com um riso falso.

"Um dia, você foi o homem mais temido de todos os reinos, Rumpelstiltskin. Mas hoje _eu_ tenho o poder. Você é só um velho aleijado e amargurado. Não se engane, sua garotinha vai perceber isso, cedo ou tarde."

O Sr. Gold sentiu o ódio turvar sua visão, as articulações de seus dedos estavam brancas com a força com que ele segurava a bengala à frente do corpo, contendo-se para não atacá-la. Finalmente, respirando profundamente, ele se recostou na cadeira, ainda tremendo de raiva.

Com um sorriso venenoso, ele falou: "Por favor..." Diante das palavras, ele viu Regina congelar na cadeira, e um brilho de diversão cruel chegou ao seu olhar quando ele percebeu o pânico passar por ela. "Pegue uma maçã para mim." Ele apontou para a cesta de maçãs sobre a mesinha de centro, sem desviar o olhar por um minuto de seu rosto.

O corpo dela se retesou por um segundo, enquanto ela resistia ao impulso incontrolável da magia, antes de se levantar e voltar com uma bela maçã em mãos.

"Obrigado, queridinha. Sabe como é ruim para um velho aleijado ficar se levantando toda hora."

Ela abriu a boca para falar, uma expressão furiosa no olhar, mas ele a deteve com um movimento de mão. "Silêncio, por favor." Ele sorriu cruelmente diante da cólera impotente da rainha, de lábios firmemente fechado ao seu comando.

"Agora, eu vou lhe dizer como as coisas vão ser." Ele pausou para uma mordida deliberadamente lenta na maçã, aproveitando a ansiedade crescente nos olhos dela. "Eu vou honrar nosso acordo, sobre a Sra. Nolan. E você não vai mais interferir de forma alguma na vida de Belle, direta ou indiretamente. Estamos entendidos, Vossa Majestade?"

Ela acenou de leve, ainda incapaz de falar. O Sr. Gold colocou a maçã mordida sobre a mesa e levantou-se, curvando-se em gentileza cínica ao se despedir. "Tenha um ótimo dia."

Enquanto saía da prefeitura, ele pensou que já estava mesmo na hora de algo grande agitar as águas paradas de Storybrooke. A salvadora estava muito envolvida em pequenas picuinhas com a prefeita, mas já estava na hora das engrenagens da maldição voltarem a rodar. Se Kathryn Nolan tivesse que pagar o preço, que fosse.


	10. Chapter 10

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, o Archie podia muito bem ter morrido em 'The Cricket Game' (2x10). Não gosto do Grilo. A parte mais interessante dele é ter o Pongo como cachorro. Como é bem sabido, todos os créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

Milhões de agradecimento à minha beta, Mellie, que me salva de publicar alguns erros crassos!

* * *

Isabelle abriu a porta para encontrar os sorrisos forçadamente amplos nos rostos de Mary Margaret e Leroy, cada um com uma enorme vela amarela em mãos.

"Boa tarde, Isabelle!"

"Uh, boa tarde." Ela passou os olhos entre os dois, um tanto desconcertada.

"Estamos vendendo velas feitas pelas freiras para o 'Dia do Mineiro'!"

"Ah, claro! Não querem entrar por um instante?"

"Você está sozinha...?" Mary Margaret perguntou, meio hesitante, levantando um pouco o olhar para tentar ver por sobre o ombro de Isabelle. Ela imaginou que a mulher estava perguntando se o Sr. Gold estava ali, já que era basicamente a única visita que Isabelle recebia, além da aparição ocasional de Emma e Ruby.

"Sim, estou. Entrem, fiquem à vontade."

Mary Margaret soltou um suspiro de alívio, e Isabelle viu seus ombros caírem cansados enquanto ela entrava, tirando o cachecol em um movimento derrotado.

"Ufa! Finalmente um pouco de boa-vontade... Já não aguento mais portas se fechando na minha cara."

"E eu não aguento mais sorrisos falsos, irmã. Minha bochecha está doendo." A carranca habitual de Leroy voltou a seu rosto, enquanto ele seguia a professora pela sala.

Isabelle não ficou surpresa ao saber da falta de receptividade das pessoas de Storybrooke. Ela vira a apatia dos clientes do Granny's naquela manhã, quando Mary Margaret fora pedir voluntários para ajudar nas festividades. Ela também não era surda aos burburinhos que estavam ultimamente acompanhando o nome da mulher nas bocas dos moradores da cidade.

Ela não gostava de dar ouvidos às vozes sussurradas e maliciosas que corriam entre as mesas do restaurante, mas a própria Ruby acabara lhe fornecendo detalhes sobre o caso, o tapa que Kathryn dera em Mary Margaret e as especulações gerais que brotavam por aí. Isabelle ficou muito triste por Mary Margaret, que nunca fora nada além de gentil com ela. Durante sua estadia na casa dela, Isabelle podia ver a angústia que ela sentia com a situação.

Parecia incrível como toda a cidade parecia pronta para julgá-la e condená-la automaticamente. Ela sofrera aquilo na própria pele, sendo a 'louca oficial' de Storybrooke. Ainda sofria, na verdade. Havia algo de terrivelmente errado naquela cidade.

"Vocês querem beber alguma coisa?"

"Não, irmã, nós queremos vender velas."

Mary Margaret lançou um olhar recriminatório para Leroy, mas isso não pareceu incomodá-lo.

"Quê?! Nós não temos tempo para perder. As freiras precisam do dinheiro."

Isabelle ficou espantada pelo tom resoluto de Leroy. Ele não tinha parecido nada interessado naquilo pela manhã.

"Eu me lembro dos festivais que faziam no Dia do Mineiro quando eu era criança. Era sempre muito divertido. Tenho certeza que vocês vão vender muitas velas por lá." Isabelle sorriu, simpática.

"Muitas velas? Mil velas?" Leroy perguntou, mal-humorado.

"Mil velas?!"

"É uma longa história, Isabelle... Resumindo, temos que vender todas as velas para conseguir o dinheiro do aluguel do convento, ou as freiras serão expulsas e acabarão transferidas para outra cidade." Mary Margaret explicou, desanimada.

"Uau! E como estão indo as vendas?"

Os dois se olharam, em um silêncio desamparado.

"Uh... Tão mal assim?"

Parecia que eles estavam com um grande problema. Isabelle tinha certeza que o Sr. Gold exigiria o pagamento no dia estipulado em contrato, independente das consequências para as freiras, e de repente ela se sentiu muito mal pela situação.

Em um impulso, ela foi até sua bolsa jogada sobre o sofá e retirou boa parte do que havia na carteira. Por sorte, seu salário havia sido pago poucos dias antes. Ela estendeu o dinheiro para Mary Margaret. "Aqui. Quantas velas isso compra?"

A mulher contou o dinheiro, surpresa. "Isabelle, tem certeza? Isso é muito dinheiro!"

Isabelle deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Eu peço um adiamento da data do meu aluguel ao Sr. Gold."

"Boa sorte com isso, irmã! Nem freiras conseguiram alguma boa-vontade do homem. Quando estiver morando embaixo de um viaduto, não nos culpe."

"Não acho que lidar com o Sr. Gold vá ser um problema." Respondeu ela, simplesmente. Leroy lhe lançou um olhar curioso, até que Mary Margaret pediu para que ele fosse pegar cinco caixas de velas no carro.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Isaballe notou o olhar indeciso da mulher sobre ela.

"O que foi?"

"Isabelle... Já que você é, hm, próxima do Sr. Gold... Não haveria alguma possibilidade de você conversar com ele sobre o caso das freiras?"

"Oh! Mary Margaret... Desculpe, mas eu realmente tento não me envolver nos negócios dele."

"Claro, claro. Você está certa. Eu não deveria ter sugerido isso, sinto muito."

"Não, tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar."

Um certo constrangimento desceu sobre a sala, até que Leroy voltou, arrastando a duras penas as cinco caixas até o meio da sala.

"Prontinho. É melhor irmos agora. Hora de voltar às vendas." Ele falou, ironicamente armando no rosto o maior sorriso que Isabelle já vira, o que lhe arrancou uma pequena risada.

"Quem sabe vocês não devam fazer uma expressão de coitados, ao invés?" Sugeriu ela, não muito a sério. Mas Mary Margaret pareceu considerar a questão.

"Bom, se não os ganhamos por simpatia, quem sabe por pena... O que acha, Leroy?"

"Qualquer coisa que venda velas, irmã."

"Tenho certeza que vocês conseguirão vender muitas." Isabelle tentou soar confiante.

"Claro. Porque muitas pessoas querem ajudar a prostituta e o bêbado da cidade." Leroy comentou, amargamente. Depois de alguns segundos, completou, zombeteiro: "Além, é claro, da _louca_ da cidade."

"Leroy!" Mary Margaret lhe lançou um olhar horrorizado. Isabelle pensou que devia se sentir incomodada com o comentário, mas a verdade é que ela quase achou engraçado. No que lhe dizia respeito, pelo menos.

A verdade é que ela sempre nutrira uma inexplicável simpatia pelo carrancudo homenzinho. Mesmo que em suas breves interações no Granny's ele tivesse sido sempre mal-humorado, ele o era em tal absurdo extremo que Isabelle achava cômico.

"Tudo bem, Mary Margaret. Eu não me importei."

"Certo. Acho melhor irmos andando, mesmo."

"Boa sorte para vocês."

"E boa sorte com o seu aluguel." Leroy respondeu, e Isabelle lhe deu um sorriso despreocupado. Ele lhe olhou seriamente por um instante e acrescentou, em um tom sincero: "Muito obrigado, irmã."

Enquanto os via entrar no carro para seguir seu caminho, Isabelle pensou que esperava mesmo que eles conseguissem vender todas as velas.

* * *

Quando o Sr. Gold veio a sua casa, no início da noite, logo lançou um olhar surpreso para a pilha de caixas no meio da sala. Isabelle riu de sua expressão espantada.

"Estava pensando em ingressar no ramo dos incêndios criminosos. Será que posso pedir umas aulas particulares?"

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha, divertido. "Minha querida Belle, com todas essas velas, temo que você esteja planejando deitar metade da cidade em chamas."

"Alguma objeção?"

"Não, absolutamente nenhuma." Ele pegou uma das velas e fingiu examiná-la. "Mas, talvez, eu pudesse sugerir algum material mais inflamável, para melhores resultados?"

"Minha primeira lição, então!"

"Oh, ainda não." Ele tentou suprimir um pequeno sorriso, aproximando-se dela e forçando um tom sério à voz. "Primeiro temos que discutir a forma de pagamento."

"E o que você tem em mente?"

O Sr. Gold inclinou-se para ela, cobrindo seus lábios com os dele, e Isabelle alegremente passou os braços em torno do seu corpo, puxando-o para si. Ao se afastarem, Isabelle suspirou, contente, fazendo-o sorrir com um brilho no olhar.

"É sempre um prazer fazer negócio com você, Srta. French."

Ele se deliciou com seu riso, antes de voltar a atenção novamente para as caixas, curioso.

"E então, qual é o real motivo de tantas velas?"

"Nada demais. A Mary Margaret e o Leroy estavam vendendo velas, como voluntários do festival do Dia do Mineiro." Isabelle tentou disfarçar, mas o Sr. Gold notou uma ponta de desânimo nas suas palavras.

Poucas horas antes, ele estivera com o anão, que havia tentado vender seu barco em um movimento desesperado para salvar as freiras. Ele não se sentira nada inclinado a cooperar. Como o Senhor das Trevas, não era de se esperar que ele fosse muito simpático às irritantes fadas.

Elas vagavam em suas roupas ridículas, oferecendo seus dons como uma solução maravilhosa, sem alertar aos seus 'protegidos' que toda magia tem um preço. Mesmo a que vem do seu pó mágico. E o preço que ele pagara, e que Bae pagara, fora alto demais para ser esquecido. Se a madre-superiora, Reul Ghorm, fosse transferida para Boston e sofresse um acidente fatal ao cruzar a fronteira, ele não sentiria nada além de satisfação.

E, ainda assim, seu coração se apertou ao ver uma tristeza pensativa se apoderar de sua Belle enquanto ela passava a mão distraidamente pelas velas.

"Você tentou comprar todo o estoque deles, então?"

"Fiz o que podia. Não tinha mais como ajudar."

"E é assim tão importante?"

"Bom, é por uma boa causa."

"'Boa causa'?"

"É. As freiras estão tendo um pequeno... problema financeiro."

O Sr. Gold notou que ela evitara falar diretamente sobre o aluguel, mas tinha certeza que Isabelle sabia que era a ele que elas deviam.

"Freiras..." Ele resmungou, em um tom chateado.

"Você não gosta de freiras?!"

"Longa história." Ele respondeu, simplesmente, e Isabelle juntou as sombrancelhas em uma expressão intrigada.

"Bom, pelo menos não vou ter que me preocupar em ficar no escuro se faltar energia." Ela tentou forçar um sorriso, sem muito sucesso.

O Sr. Gold a encarou, sério, amaldiçoando mentalmente a existência das fadas-freiras. Finalmente, perguntou: "Você gostaria que eu perdoasse o aluguel delas?"

Os olhos de Isabelle se alargaram em espanto, e um leve rubor coloriu suas bochechas. "E-eu não pediria isso."

"Você não pediu. Eu estou oferecendo."

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Gold..."

"Não, não preciso."

"Então por que...?" Ela o encarou, fascinada, e ele se viu repentinamente desconfortável.

"Eu não preciso do dinheiro." Ele respondeu, como se não tivesse importância. "Então, está decidido. Você pode ir avisar à sua amiga Mary Margaret, se quiser."

"Você é uma pessoa fantástica, sabia?" Isabelle abriu um largo sorriso, seus olhos brilhando.

Ele franziu o cenho ligeiramente. "Altamente questionável."

"Não seja bobo!" Ela riu, deixando-o mais sem jeito.

"Não se engane. Não é por causa de uma 'boa causa' que estou fazendo isso."

Ela adiantou-se, plantando um sorridente beijo em sua bochecha e o abraçando alegremente. "Eu sei. Muito obrigada!"

Ele passou o braço livre da bengala por suas costas, sentindo seu coração se aquecer com a alegria que sentia nela. Aquilo bem valia a perda da chance de se vingar das fadas.

Qualquer coisa por Belle.

* * *

O Sr. Gold estacionou em um canto da praça onde ocorria o festival do Dia do Mineiro, e ficou aguardando ao lado do carro, esperando Belle procurar Mary Margaret e Leroy para contar as boas novas. Ela ficara preocupada que os dois estivessem ainda desanimados com a iminente desgraça das freiras, e estivera tão empolgada para falar com eles que o Sr. Gold quis trazê-la logo, embora odiasse festivais.

Ele ficou observando, sem muito interesse, as pessoas vagarem pela praça escura, cada um segurando uma vela acesa. Finalmente, viu Belle voltando com um sorriso alegre e duas velas nas mãos.

"Ainda não haviam velas suficientes em sua casa?" Ela apenas riu. Ela sempre ria, mesmo de suas ironias. Mesmo quando todos os outros apenas o temiam ou odiavam. E ele ficava encantado a cada vez que ouvia seu riso.

"Acredita que eles conseguiram vender todas as velas? Essas duas eram quase as últimas! Agora que as freiras não precisam pagar o aluguel do mês, elas estavam comentando sobre usar o dinheiro da venda das velas para fazer algumas melhorias no convento. Não é fantástico?" Seus olhos brilhavam, animados, até que uma pensamento lhe passou pela mente e ela perguntou, hesitante: "Digo... o aluguel ainda está perdoado, agora que elas têm o dinheiro para pagar?"

"Eu não volto atrás nas minhas palavras."

O sorriso de Isabelle se abriu novamente e ela lhe estendeu uma das velas, que ele segurou com um olhar indagador. Ela não falou nada, enquanto tirava de sua bolsa uma caixa de fósforos onde se lia 'Café e Cama da Vovó'. Logo o Sr. Gold se viu segurando uma vela acesa, como a maioria das pessoas no festival, o olhar satisfeito de Isabelle sobre ele.

"Quer dar uma volta pela praça comigo?"

Ele assentiu, surpreso, e ela passou o braço em volta do seu, puxando-o discretamente para uma caminhada. A delicada brisa noturna os envolvia, e Isabelle recostou seu corpo contra o dele, buscando seu calor. O Sr. Gold quase esqueceu o resto do mundo, como se só existissem os dois, caminhando juntos, segurando um pedaço de luz nas mãos.

Ele sentiu quando o corpo de Isabelle se retesou ligeiramente, e ela olhou ao redor, parecendo incomodada. Só então ele percebeu o olhar de muitos dos passantes sobre eles. Isabelle pareceu irritada.

"Que droga! Será que as pessoas vão ficar me olhando assim para sempre? Pensei que já tinham se cansado de olhar 'a doida'!" Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado, e o Sr. Gold ficou encarando-a, muito sério. Quando seu olhar persistiu, sem nenhuma palavra, Isabelle perguntou: "O que foi?"

"Não acho que é por isso que eles estejam olhando."

"Hm?" Isabelle pareceu confusa.

"O que eles estão encarando, Belle, de forma tão espantada, é uma jovem bonita caminhando com um agiota aleijado. É isso que é tão insólito." Ele sorriu, amargamente.

Isabelle arregalou os olhos enquanto a ideia absurda era registrada por sua mente. Ela olhou ao redor, com uma expressão furiosa, e notou muitas pessoas desviarem o rosto para evitar que seus olhares se cruzassem. Ela voltou a encarar o Sr. Gold, respirando pesadamente de raiva.

De repente, sua expressão se tornou resoluta, e sem aviso, ela o puxou pela nuca, juntando seus lábios em um beijo ávido. Ele ficou congelado em surpresa por um instante, até que seu fogo o derreteu, e ele a puxou fortemente contra si, juntando seus corpos, enquanto ela enterrava os dedos em seu cabelo.

Quando eles se afastaram, muito ofegantes, ela tinha um brilho quase feroz nos olhos, e um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Sem se importar em olhar ao redor novamente, ela passou o braço em volta do dele e, juntos, voltaram a caminhar, sem dar um segundo de pensamento para as faces atônitas que os observavam.

* * *

N.A.2: A quem interessar possa: Uma caixa tinha 8 velas, cada uma custando U$ 5,00, como pode ser verificado em "Dreamy" (1x14).


	11. Chapter 11

N.A.: Antes de qlq coisa, um minuto de silêncio pela nossa saudosa Chipped Cup. Rest In Peace. (ou Rest In Pieces haha Sorry ._.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Agora, de volta à nossa programação normal =D

Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, teriam explicado pq diacho o Rumpel queria aquelas marionetes bizarras (pais do Gepeto) em 'That Still Small Voice' (1x05). Foi o acordo mais sem propósito q eu já o vi fazer oO´´. Apesar dos meus pedidos para a estrelinha mais brilhante da noite, todos os créditos ainda vão aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

BILHÕES de agradecimentos à minha beta, Mellie!^^

* * *

A voz do homenzinho saiu como um guincho meio desesperado: "Você não pode estar falando sério!"

O Sr. Gold não lhe deu atenção, folheando distraidamente um livro de contabilidades sobre o balcão da loja de penhores.

"Ora, vamos, Sr. Gold..." Ele mudou seu tom para uma suave bajulação. "O senhor não é conhecido por deixar escapar um bom negócio. E esse pode ser muito lucrativo."

"Sr. Goinfre, acho que já fui claro. Estou muito ocupado no momento para perder tempo com insignificâncias." O Sr. Gold elevou finalmente os olhos, em um suspiro irritado. "Você deveria, talvez, se preocupar com a dívida que _já tem_ comigo?"

O Sr. Gold observou o homem baixinho e um tanto gordo ficar visivelmente tenso a sua frente e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

"Não se preocupe, Sr. Gold. Teremos o todo o dinheiro no prazo, nossa pequena empresa de construções está indo muito bem."

"Oh, é mesmo? Mande minhas felicitações para seus sócios." Seu sorriso se expandiu enquanto um pouco de malícia escorria em sua voz. "Ou melhor, _seu_ sócio. Soube que só sobraram dois irmãos no negócio da família, e o mais velho abandonou a sociedade. O que houve, Sr. Goinfre? Ele não ficou muito contente quando descobriu que vocês misturam areia no cimento das construções?"

"C-como...? Não sei do que o senhor está falando." O homem gaguejou, suando muito.

"Claro que não. Bom, não se preocupe comigo, não tenho qualquer interesse nesses assuntos. Mas, se eu fosse o senhor, tomaria cuidado. Qualquer dia um vento mais forte vai soprar e derrubar uma de suas obras por aí, e a xerife Swan pode resolver investigar. Não deixe que isso aconteça até ter pagado o que me deve. E agora, se me der licença..."

"Sr. Gold, eu _preciso_ desse acordo! Eu estou desesperado."

"Isso não me diz respeito."

O Sr. Gold voltou sua atenção para o livro à sua frente, enquanto o homem lhe lançava adagas com o olhar, ficando muito vermelho de raiva. Foi então que o pequeno sino da entrada da loja tocou e o Sr. Gold ouviu o sorridente 'bom-dia' de Isabelle. Ele levantou o olhar para encontrá-la parada à porta, parecendo um tanto surpresa.

"Oh, desculpe, eu não sabia que havia um cliente..."

"Hey, Belle. Não se preocupe, o Sr. Goinfre já estava de saída."

Mas o homenzinho não parecia disposto a sair. Pelo contrário, ele passou os olhos por Isabelle, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ora, ora... Então essa é a sua garota? O que o dinheiro não faz, hein?"

O Sr. Gold sentiu o ódio revirar suas entranhas, espantado com a ousadia do homem.

"Me diga, garotinha, quanto dinheiro é o bastante para aturar esse velho monstro?"

"Cale-se!" O Sr. Gold rosnou, saindo de trás do balcão, em direção a ele.

"Ou será que ela não sabe exatamente onde está se metendo? Você contou a ela o tipo de negócios em que se envolve?" Isabelle permaneceu congelada na entrada da loja, surpresa com a cena, e o Sr. Gold temeu pelo que ela poderia ouvir do homem.

Sentindo a raiva turvar sua visão, ele apertou fortemente a bengala em sua mão, e atingiu o homem no rosto, com todas as forças que pôde reunir, assim que ele abriu a boca para continuar a falar. O Sr. Goinfre caiu para trás sobre uma prateleira repleta de objetos de decoração, derrubando vários vasos e estátuas, que se espatifaram no chão, deixando uma bagunça de cacos de porcelana e vidro espalhados pela loja.

"Gold, pare!" Isabelle gritou, correndo até ele e segurando seu braço enquanto ele preparava outro golpe. Ela parecia muito atordoada, seus olhos arregalados e um tanto assustados. Ele se controlou para não atacar o homem de novo, enquanto ele se levantava, limpando o sangue do canto dos lábios e dando dois passos para longe do Sr. Gold.

"E então, princesinha, é isso mesmo que quer ao seu lado? Você parece assustada... Não se preocupe, Sr. Gold, tenho certeza que você a acalma com um colar de pérolas ou coisa assim. O que mais ela poderia querer de você, hm?" O homem tinha um olhar maníaco quando voltou a falar, mas deu um guincho assustado quando o Sr. Gold avançou novamente, levantando a bengala.

"Não!" Isabelle se colocou entre os dois novamente, braços levantados, parando-o enquanto o homem finalmente saía da loja com passos apressados. O Sr. Gold abaixou a bengala e Isabelle acompanhou seu movimento, abandonando a posição de guarda. Ele olhou atentamente para seu rosto, e achou que ela parecia muito pálida.

Seu coração se apertou enquanto ele era tomado por uma brutal frustração. Ele não queria que ela tivesse visto aquilo. Que tivesse visto _ele_, aquela besta escura que ele mantinha tão cuidadosamente controlada em sua presença. Ela era tão absolutamente pura, dona de tal coragem e bondade que ele se sentia horrorizado com a possibilidade de macular com seus demônios internos.

Não pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou o que faria alguém como ela querer estar perto dele. Ele não era o único a se perguntar isso, na verdade. Ele estava bastande ciente de que, após o pequeno passeio dos dois no festival do Dia do Mineiro, a cidade inteira se perguntava em burburinhos como uma garota jovem e bela como Isabelle poderia querer estar com ele.

As hipóteses mais populares incluíam o questionamento de sua sanidade mental ou a ganância de uma alpinista social. Às vezes, uma mistura das duas explicações. Embora ele deesprezasse com asco os ataques verbais à Isabelle, ele podia entender perfeitamente como todos na cidade poderiam estar perplexos com a relação, quando ele próprio mal conseguia acreditar às vezes.

Ele lembrava bem das palavras da prefeita, sobre como cedo ou tarde Isabelle o veria por quem ele realmente era, e ele temia isso mais que tudo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele se sentia quase se aproveitando de sua ignorância sobre a extensão de seu lado obscuro, o que incluía séculos de torturas, assassinatos e negócios escusos.

Houve um tempo, no antigo mundo, em que ela conhecera muito mais da verdade sobre ele, e ainda era absolutamente incompreensível para ele que ela o tivesse amado. Mas, tanto naquela época quanto agora, ele temia e quase esperava o momento em que ela abrisse os olhos e visse o erro que estava cometendo. Ele praticamente ficara aterrorizado quando o Sr. Goinfre começara a falar sobre ele, temendo o que o homem enfurecido poderia contar a ela.

Isabelle olhou ao redor por alguns segundos, incerta sobre o que fazer. Finalmente, ela foi até a porta e virou a placa para assinalar 'fechado'. Ela voltou até ele, parecendo resoluta.

"Você está bem?"

Aquela lhe pareceu uma pergunta muito curiosa, diante da situação, e ele teve que rir. "Nenhum dano foi feito do lado que _segurava_ a bengala." Isabelle não hesitou diante de seu tom irônico.

"Temos que limpar essa bagunça."

Ele apenas elevou uma sobrancelha, cada vez mais intrigado. Ela não esperou uma resposta, indo até o pequeno armário em seu escritório onde ela sabia que ficavam os produtos de limpeza. Vendo ela retornar com uma vasoura em mãos, caminhando decidida para os cacos de vidro e porcelana pelo chão, ele se colocou em seu caminho.

"Espere, Belle, você não precisa fazer isso. Eu cuido disso depois. Você não é nenhuma empregada aqui." Ele não pôde deixar de pensar na ironia da situação, em se ver dizendo essas palavras, quando se levava em conta como toda a história entre eles havia começado.

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos, dando a volta em torno dele, e começando a juntar à bagunça com a vassoura. "Temos que arrumar as coisas por aqui, caso a xerife resolva aparecer."

"Xerife?!"

Finalmente, ela parou o que estava fazendo, segurando a vassoura ao lado do corpo e colocando uma mão na cintura, deixando um expressão aborrecida se formar em sua face.

"Você não devia ter feito aquilo. E se o homem prestar queixas? Você já tem um precedente de agressão."

"Ele não vai prestar queixas. Tudo que ele deseja é manter distância da xerife, acredite."

Isabelle achou mais sensato não perguntar por que o Sr. Gold pensava isso ou qual era sua ligação com o homem, e simplesmente voltou a varrer, deixando escapar, quase em um sussurro: "Você ainda não devia ter feito aquilo."

O Sr. Gold abaixou-se e pegou do chão um lobo azul de vidro, com detalhes dourados e pedras vermelhas no lugar dos olhos, que havia resistido bravamente à queda, tendo apenas perdido parte do seu rabo. Ele o revirou na mão, sem muito objetivo além de ter algo para que dedicar sua atenção, fugindo seus olhos de Isabelle, enquanto um gosto acre de frustração tomava sua boca.

"Você não pode se deixar atingir como esse tipo de coisas... As pessoas falam. Deus, _como_ as pessoas falam nessa cidade! Todo tipo de insultos e obscenidades." Ela falou, após algum tempo.

Ele deixou o desgosto passar pelo seu tom quando respondeu: "Às vezes, as pessoas falam também algumas verdades."

Ainda analisando o lobo em suas mãos, o Sr. Gold perdeu o olhar machucado de Isabelle.

"O que isso quer dizer, exatamente?"

"Nada. Não quer dizer nada." Ele finalmente voltou seu olhar para ela, indagando-se quando ela perceberia, como toda a cidade, que não era bom negócio se envolver com ele. Quando ela se perguntaria, como todos os outros, por que uma jovem e doce garota se aproximaria de um amargo e cruel agiota.

"Você vai se atrasar para seu trabalho. Não se preocupe com a bagunça, eu cuido disso depois. Também tenho que sair agora. Tenho... negócios a resolver."

Isabelle sentiu-se mal pela súbita dispensa, achando que o Sr. Gold estava agindo de forma muito estranha. Seu estômago embrulhou ao imaginar se ele, talvez, estivesse começando a pensar que todos estavam certos e ela estava interessada apenas em seu dinheiro, como o homem havia apontado tão sadicamente. Não seria com certeza a primeira vez que aquilo lhe chegara aos ouvidos.

Ela pensou em levantar a questão diretamente, mas, quando ele foi tão resoluto até a porta e a manteve aberta para que ela saísse, ela só pôde levantar um pouco o queixo, em leve indignação, e sair, sentindo-se muito irritada.

* * *

A mente de Isabelle foi tomada por pensamentos desagradáveis pelo resto do dia. Conquanto ela já se sentisse quase acostumada a ser alvo de alguns olhares e sussurros enquanto passava pelas ruas, ela nunca havia pensado que aquilo poderia de alguma forma atingir também o Sr. Gold.

A ideia de que ele poderia vir a pensar nela como uma interesseira ou algo do tipo a enchia alternadamente de indignação e temor. Machucava-a imaginar que ele pudesse pensar tão pouco dela, quando na verdade dinheiro nunca havia sido uma questão que lhe passara pela cabeça. Nunca fora realmente um assunto levantado entre eles, e era quase ridículo para Isabelle o quão sem importância aquilo era.

Por outro lado, ela estava bem ciente que o Sr. Gold não era um homem capaz de fornecer facilmente sua confiança. Enquanto sua relação com ele se formara de uma maneira muito leve, ela não era cega para a forma como ele encarava a vida e as pessoas. Atormentava-a a possilidade de que alguma dúvida fosse plantada entre eles e incentivasse seu caráter naturalmente desconfiado.

Ela só poderia imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido em sua vida para trazer o tormento que às vezes ela percebia pincelado no fundo do seu olhar. Mais de uma vez já lhe haviam dito que o Sr. Gold nunca fora visto com uma esposa ou namorada. Aparentemente, ela era a única a saber que houvera uma vez uma mulher em sua vida. Ela imaginou o que teria acontecido entre eles, se ela o teria deixado tão danificado quanto a delicada xícara de porcela. Ou se fora algo mais, outros golpes da vida.

Isabelle chegou a se recriminar mentalmente por ter pedido ao Sr. Gold para adiar o pagamento de metade do aluguel para o mês seguinte. Mas, verdade seja dita, ele havia insistido que ela não precisava pagar o aluguel de forma alguma e a própria garota é que não aceitara.

Com tantos pensamentos voando em sua cabeça, não era de admirar que a princípio Isabelle não tivesse notado a discussão entre Ruby e sua avó. Não era um acontecimento tão incomum ver as duas trocando algumas palavras afiadas, mas, quando o tom de suas vozes começou a ficar mais alterado, Isabelle percebeu que dessa vez era mais sério.

"Eu não pedi para trabalhar aqui!"

"E o que está te segurando?"

"Nada! Eu me demito!"

Isabelle viu, espantada, Ruby arrancar o avental e sair batendo a porta atrás de si. Ela rapidamente colocou sobre a bancada o bloco de notas onde anotava os pedidos e seguiu a garota com passos apressados, sem se importar em falar com a viúva Lucas.

"Ruby! Ruby!"

Ela correu para acompanhar a garota, que não diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos.

"Ruby, espere! O que você está fazendo?!"

"Me libertando, é isso que estou fazendo!"

"Ruby, por favor, pare para pensar um instante!"

Finalmente, a garçonete parou e virou-se para encarar Isabelle.

"Eu estou pensando! Pensando na vida que minha avó quer jogar para mim, encalhada nessa lanchonete para sempre, sem nunca ver os lêmures!"

"Lêmures?" Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa, mas a única explicação que Ruby lhe deu foi um suspiro frustrado.

"Isabelle, você nunca se sentiu sufocada aqui? Como se fosse impossível ser feliz de verdade nessa cidade? Isabelle... Você é feliz com a sua vida?"

Ela encarou Ruby, espantada. Sua amiga sempre fora alegre e espontânea, disposta a aproveitar bem a vida, se preocupando com um minuto de cada vez, e nunca lhe parecera inclinada àquele tipo de questionamento. Ela decidiu levar a sério a pergunta da garota.

Logo lhe vieram à mente os longos anos que passara internada. Para ela, eram como décadas de um torturante nada. Sem palavras, sem imagens, sem acontecimentos, quando a maior ação que ela tinha no dia era ver sua refeição ser jogada porta adentro. Um nada branco que a envolvia até tomar sua mente, até ela mesma ser uma concha vazia. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se lembrou de seus estranhos sonhos delirantes, mas descartou o pensamento rapidamente, pouco disposta a analisar os estranhos sentimentos que a acompanhavam nos seus tempos de prisão.

Isabelle também pensou em sua vida _antes_ do hospital. Na perda de sua mãe quando ainda menina e na juventude de privações por conta das dificuldades financeiras. Pensou em como tivera que desistir do sonho de ir para a universidade e ficara ajudando seu pai com a loja.

De fato, não fora uma vida muito fácil. E, no entando, havia o agora, o presente, a vida que ela estava criando após ser libertada do seu cativeiro. E, mesmo enquanto pensava nas mil dificuldades que ainda estavam em seu caminho, Isabelle tinha que admitir que nunca fora tão feliz em sua vida. E de forma alguma era iria permitir que algumas línguas maldosas estragassem isso.

"Sim." Ela respondeu, muito sinceramente. "Sim, Ruby, eu sou feliz. Metade da cidade pensa que eu sou louca; a outra metade, que sou uma golpista. A relação com o meu pai ainda não está muito boa. E eu realmente não sei como vou fazer o super-mercado desse mês, a não ser que eles aceitem fazer escambo por caixas de vela! Mas eu estou absurdamente feliz."

A expressão da garçonete suavizou-se, e ela sorriu para Isabelle. "Vai ver você é mesmo louca." Isabelle riu.

"Eu tenho você, Ruby. E Emma, e Mary Margaret. Tantas amigas maravilhosas. Um bom emprego, uma boa casa. Não posso mesmo reclamar."

"E tem o Sr. Gold." Ruby piscou para Isabelle, o que trouxe um leve rubor e um sorriso satisfeito ao seu rosto.

"É, tem o Sr. Gold."

"Eu também quero isso, Isabelle. Quero estar satisfeita com a minha vida. Não quero minha avó me cobrando, me criticando, esperando que eu seja quem eu não sou ou faça o que eu não consigo!"

"Ruby, sua avó é um pouco... intensa. Mas ela se preocupa de verdade com você."

"Se preocupa que eu fique presa aqui para sempre!"

O silêncio desceu entre elas, quando Isabelle já não sabia bem o que dizer.

"Olhe, acho melhor você voltar. Ela vai reclamar por você ter saído no meio do seu turno."

"E o que você pretende fazer agora?"

A garota deu de ombros. "Não sei. Sair da cidade, eu suponho. Boston, talvez."

"Ruby! Como você pretende fazer isso? Já é tarde! E, mesmo que não fosse, você não pode simplesmente ir para uma cidade desconhecida sem nem saber o que vai fazer."

"Por que não? Eu só sei que não vou dormir na casa de minha avó hoje a noite."

Isabelle prontamente puxou do bolso de sua saia um chaveiro no formato de uma pequena rosa vermelha, e o estendeu para Ruby.

"Aqui. Vá para minha casa. Depois nós conversamos, e, se você ainda quiser ir para Boston, nós podemos procurar algum apartamento nos classificados... Certo?"

Ruby estendeu a mão para o chaveiro, hesitante.

"Me prometa, Ruby. Você vai ficar na minha casa hoje a noite."

"Está certo, eu prometo." A garota pareceu muito aliviada, de repente. "Muito obrigada, Isabelle."

"Não precisa agradecer. Você pode ficar por lá o quanto quiser, certo?" Ela deu um sorriso reconfortante para a amiga, antes de olhar para trás, por sobre o ombro. "Desculpe, eu deveria mesmo voltar ao trabalho..."

"Eu sei. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem."

Com um último sorriso, Isabelle virou-se para voltar à lanchonete. Ruby olhou para o pequeno chaveiro em sua mão, agradecida por ter onde ficar. Após passar na casa da sua avó e recolher apressadamente seus pertences, ela deixou tudo na casa de Isabelle e olhou a rua deserta pela janela, pensativa.

Ruby imaginou que seria bom dar um passeio para relaxar. Ela sempre gostara de longas caminhadas noturnas, muito antes de começar a gostar de longas farras noturnas. Seu espírito era naturalmente inquieto, e a brisa noturna parecia às vezes conseguir limpar sua mente. Colocando um pesado casaco para se proteger do frio da noite, Ruby trancou a porta atrás de si, prometendo a si mesma estar de volta antes que Isabelle retornasse do trabalho. Seu vulto logo se perdeu na rua iluminada pelo brilho prata da lua cheia.

* * *

N.A.2: Alguém quer tentar adivinhar a identidade Fairytaleana do Sr. Goinfre?


	12. Chapter 12

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, eu nunca teria permitido aquela franja rídicula da Evil Queen em 'The Heart is a Lonely Hunter' (1x07). Só porque ela era uma vilã cruel que queria amaldiçoar todo a floresta encantada, não quer dizer que ela merecesse um castigo tão pesado =/. Nenhuma novidade dizer que todos os créditos vão aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

ZILHÕES de agradecimento à minha beta, Mellie! A beta mais eficiente da história da betagem mundial!

* * *

Quando Isabelle entrou em casa, Ruby estava encolhida no sofá, os dois pés plantados na almofada e o queixo repousando sobre os joelhos, o controle remoto em mãos, passando distraídamente os canais na pequena televisão da sala. Ela lançou um olhar indagador a Isabelle.

"Você não devia estar no trabalho?"

"Eu estava. Emma passou por lá e me contou o que aconteceu... Pensei que seria melhor ficar aqui com você essa noite." Isabelle sentou-se ao seu lado, tirando seu casaco e jogando-o sobre o braço do sofá. "Na verdade, foi sua avó mesma que me dispensou pelo resto da noite."

"Te dispensou? Não era ela que estava falando sobre como os negócios têm crescido e que eu precisava ajudar nas noites de sábado?!" Ruby franziu o cenho, recordando o que começara toda a briga com sua avó na noite anterior.

"Pois é. Não sei como ela vai cuidar de tudo hoje só com o cozinheiro novo. Mas acho que ela também não queria que você ficasse sozinha. Ela também está preocupada com você, Ruby."

A garota apenas voltou a encarar a televisão, emburrada, antes de resmungar: "Sei. Eu estou bem."

"É claro." Isabelle preferiu não discutir, levantando-se com um sorriso simpático e dirigindo-se à cozinha. "De qualquer forma, tenho certeza que um pouco de conversa e um chocolate quente não te fariam mal."

Algum tempo depois, recostada apropriadamente no sofá e com uma caneca fumegante em mãos, Ruby parecia de fato mais relaxada.

"E então... Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?"

A garota apenas deu de ombros.

"É verdade que você encontrou...?"

Isabelle deixou a frase morrer, mas Ruby completou, em tom de desgosto. "Um coração humano em uma caixa?"

"Meu Deus, que bizarro!"

"Uh, nem me fale." Ruby fez uma careta enquanto um arrepio percorria sua espinha. "E esse é, definitivamente, o fim da minha 'carreira policial'."

"A Emma pareceu muito impressionada com seu trabalho."

Ruby soltou um pequeno bufo irônico. "Quem sabe uma carta de recomendação por _um _dia de trabalho me ajude na procura de outro emprego."

"O que você pretende fazer agora, Ruby?" Isabelle perguntou, mas a garota apenas tomou um longo gole de sua caneca, sem responder. "Por que você não volta para o Granny's?"

"Eu não sei, Isabelle. Acho que não posso."

"Por que? Ainda quer ir ver os lêmures?"

"Oh, não! Já tive aventura o suficiente, obrigada! Na verdade, eu senti falta da lanchonete. Foi onde eu cresci, eu me sinto em casa lá."

"Então, qual é o problema?"

"Eu nunca vou conseguir ser a pessoa que minha avó quer, Isabelle. Eu sempre acabo estragando tudo!"

"Pare com isso, Ruby! Você é uma das pessoas mais espertas que eu conheço. Você pode fazer o que quiser. Esse seu trabalho na delegacia é prova disso. Um dia foi o suficiente para deixar Emma impressionada." Isabelle conseguiu arrancar um pequeno sorriso da garota, e continuou. "Além do mais, acho que você está errada sobre sua avó. Vocês são muito diferentes, é verdade, mas ela sabe que você é uma garota muito capaz. Acho que ela confia mais em você do que você imagina."

"Você acha?"

"É claro! Por que mais ela iria querer te dar mais responsabilidades. Olhe, Ruby, você falou sobre querer estar satisfeita com a sua vida... Mas você mesma não disse que já foi aventura demais para você? Que sentiu falta da lanchonete? Acho que você só precisa olhar as coisas de um modo diferente. Não achar que precisa ficar por obrigação, como uma prisão. Fazer isso por escolha própria. Se é isso mesmo que você quer."

Ruby pareceu considerar seriamente suas palavras, antes de lhe dar um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada, Isabelle. Eu vou pensar sobre isso. Acho que vou conversar com minha avó amanhã."

"Que bom! Tenho certeza que vocês vão se acertar. E não precisa agradecer, é para isso que servem as amigas." Isabelle respondeu, sinceramente. Um brilho divertido veio ao seu olhar, quando continuou: "Além do mais, eu também estou me fazendo um favor. O trabalho fica muito puxado com uma garçonete a menos."

* * *

Isabelle checou novamente seu celular, com uma carranca aborrecida, e Ruby desviou o olhar da televisão, curiosa.

"Esperando a ligação de alguém?"

Isabelle sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. "Oh, não, não!"

"Não me diga que o Sr. Gold é daqueles que ligam para desejar boa-noite todo dia! Quem diria?!" Ruby parecia extasiada com a hilariante ideia e Isabelle se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se aquelas pequenas troças a seu relacionamento seriam o passa-tempo preferido da amiga.

"Pelo contrário, ele quase não usa o celular."

Ruby juntou as sobrancelhas em confusão.

"Então por que essa vigília por uma ligação?"

Isabelle pareceu sem jeito. "Bom, hoje, em particular, eu bem queria que ele ligasse..."

"Hm?!"

"É que nós não nos falamos desde ontem de manhã. Fui na loja hoje a tarde, mas estava fechada, o que é muito incomum. Tentei ligar, mas ele não atendeu. Seria bom ter alguma notícia..."

Ruby riu. "Oras, Isabelle, vocês se falaram ontem! Não faz tanto tempo assim."

"É, eu sei." Ela suspirou, chateada. "Mas isso não costuma acontecer. Além do mais, ele estava um pouco estranho..." Além de ter agredido um homem a bengaladas, mas Ruby não precisava saber disso.

"Estranho como?"

"Ah, não sei. Talvez seja impressão minha! Mas as pessoas ficam falando tantas coisas, eu fico preocupada."

"Nunca te vi se preocupar muito com o que as pessoas falam, Isabelle."

"Não me importo. Mas..." Isabelle mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo incerta. "Ruby, você acha que eu pareço uma interesseira ou golpista?"

A garota começou a rir abertamente, deixando Isabelle ainda mais desconfortável.

"Isso não está ajudando!"

"Ok, ok, desculpe." Ruby disse, mas não fez nenhum esforço para tirar um grande sorriso divertido do rosto. "Você só pode estar brincando, não é? Ninguém que te conheça pensaria isso. Muito menos o Sr. Gold, se é isso que está te incomodando."

"Você acha?"

"Olhe, Isabelle, sinceramente, você acha que o Sr. Gold é o tipo de homem que tem sua opinião formada por fuxicos que ouviu por aí?"

"Hm... Não." Parando para analisar por aquele ponto, o Sr. Gold não parecia alguém facilmente influenciável, e Isabelle se sentiu de repente muito boba.

"Claro que não! Além do mais, ele já não é bem falado pela cidade desde muito antes de você chegar, não é como se você tivesse causado alguma desgraça para a reputação dele."

Isabelle estreitou os olhos para Ruby diante da declaração, mas não falou nada. Ela bem sabia que era verdade.

"Agora deixe de se preocupar e vamos voltar ao nosso filme." Ruby deu um leve tapinha em seu ombro. "Amanhã, eu me resolvo com minha avó, e você se resolve com o Sr. Gold, e tudo vai ficar bem. Apenas relaxe, ok?"

"Ok." Isabelle recostou no sofá e tentou se concentrar na televisão. Com certeza, tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

Tudo estava uma droga.

Parada em frente à loja do Sr. Gold enquanto as primeiras sombras da noite caíam sobre a cidade, Isabelle estava borbulhando de raiva. Mais um dia se passara sem um sinal dele. Sua loja estivera fechada novamente quando ela passara por lá pela tarde, o que a deixara um tanto preocupada, e novamente ele não havia atendido o telefone. Nem mesmo aparecera para uma xícara de café e um rápido 'alô' no Granny's. Qualquer que fosse o motivo do sumiço, Isabelle estava decidida a resolver isso sem mais demora.

O sino badalou sobre a porta da loja, e Isabelle encontrou o Sr. Gold polindo uma imensa peça de madeira sobre uma das bancadas. Era uma enorme carranca de navio em forma de um medonho mostro marinho, suas escamas detalhadamente esculpidas no cedro castanho-avermelhado. Mesmo em meio à sua raiva, ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar onde diabos ele conseguia aquele tipo de coisa.

"Boa noite." Ele a cumprimentou, em um tom que lhe soou estranho.

"Boa noite, Sr. Gold. Há quanto tempo, não?" Isabelle juntou suas sobrancelhas em uma expressão chateada e ele teve a decência de parecer ligeiramente envergonhado.

Ele desviou seu olhar de volta para a peça sobre a bancada e respondeu, em um resmungo: "Dias cheios."

Ela foi até ele em passos pesados e cruzou os braços à sua frente. "Dias cheios? É isso?"

Ele elevou os olhos, em um suspiro meio impaciente. "Na verdade, sim, dias cheios."

A postura de Isabelle vacilou por um instante e ela considerou se Ruby não estaria certa, e ela estivesse sendo uma boba ao pensar que havia algo errado. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que havia algo mais naquela história.

"Certo. Então é só impressão minha ao achar que as coisas ficaram um pouco estranhas desde aquele... incidente... com aquele homem aqui na loja no outro dia?"

A falta de resposta foi o suficiente para Isabelle.

"Agora, olhe aqui, se você vai de repente começar a achar que eu sou uma golpista, interesseira, ou coisa assim, ou seja lá qual é o problema, podia ter pelo menos vir falar comigo antes de sumir desse jeito!"

"Como?" A expressão absolutamente atônita do Sr. Gold parou o jorro de raiva de Isabelle. "Golpista? Do que você está falando, Belle?"

"Hã... Das coisas que aquele homem falou? E o papo de que 'as pessoas às vezes falam algumas verdades', e esse sumiço, e..." As palavras começaram a se embolar na língua de Isabelle e ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem em rubor diante do olhar cada vez mais perplexo do Sr. Gold.

"E você achou que eu estava pensando em você como uma interesseira?!"

Isabelle mordeu de leve seu lábio e deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer.

"Minha querida Belle, essa foi uma das coisas mais sem sentido que eu já ouvi." Ele riu, de leve.

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e seu tom era mais de birra, misturada à vergonha, do que de real aborrecimento quando ela voltou a falar: "Oh, bem, o que foi então que te incomodou tanto, oras?!"

Foi a vez do Sr. Gold parecer sem jeito. "Nada."

"Oh, não, não. Sem essa de 'nada'." Isabelle franziu o cenho, chateada, e o Sr. Gold pareceu muito desconfortável. Ela tentou novamente, tentando suavizar seu tom: "Por favor, Gold. O que te incomodou tanto?"

Ele segurou seu olhar por alguns segundos antes de ceder, com um suspiro derrotado. "Muito bem. Você sabe que muitos estão dizendo que não vêem motivo em você estar comigo, além do dinheiro. Nenhum motivo."

"Sim...?"

"E talvez eles estejam certos."

Isabelle estreitou os olhos. "Você disse que não achava que eu era uma interesseira."

"Por Deus, claro que não! Isso é ridículo."

"Então eu não estou entendendo mais nada!"

Ele abriu a boca para falar, agitando vagamente a mão no ar, como se tentasse capturar as palavras exatas para se explicar, sem muito sucesso. O que ele deveria falar para ela, afinal? Que ele era um monstro de centenas de anos e uma enorme bagagem de mortes nas costas? Ou talvez que ele não hesitaria em matar novamente, se necessário? E que ela deveria fugir antes que ele arruinasse a vida dela? De novo.

Uma ruga de concentração se formou na testa de Belle enquanto ela tentava colocar um sentido em toda aquela confusão. Finalmente, seus olhos se alargaram e ela falou, muito lentamente, como se tentando verbalizar uma ideia que lhe parecia muito estranha: "Você não está querendo dizer... que acha... que não teria motivos para eu ficar com alguém... como você?"

Ele deixou a resposta se insinuar em seu silêncio, e Isabelle pensou que ele parecia quase desamparado. Ela o encarou, sem palavras, e se pegou indagando, não pela primeira vez, o que teria acontecido na vida daquele homem para formar um ser tão complexo e contraditório. Como alguém que demonstrava tanta auto-confiança e orgulho na maior parte do tempo podia também estar quebrado a ponto de não se imaginar digno de seu interesse sincero? Ela se perguntou se seria obra da tal mulher da xícara lascada. Isabelle decididamente estava começando a sentir uma forte antipatia por ela.

"Ok, agora _isso sim_ é ridículo!" Ela o encarou, muito seriamente. "Fui eu que passei anos internada em um hospital psiquiátrico. Que vim até você quase que sem um lugar para morar. Que fiz a cidade inteira ficar sussurrando maldades com o seu nome. Talvez _eu_ devesse estar me indagando por que _você_ está comigo?"

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha, ironicamente, e quase riu. Ela só esquecera de mencionar a parte em que ela era na verdade uma dama da alta nobreza, e não uma louca, e que boa parte de sua desgraça fora causada por ele ao expulsá-la do Castelo Sombrio.

"Por que você quer estar comigo?" Ela perguntou, então, e sua expressão deixou bem claro para o Sr. Gold que ele não conseguiria escapar sem responder dessa vez.

"E como poderia não querer?" Ele respondeu, simplesmente, e as bochechas de Isabelle se coraram em um suave tom de rosa.

"Bom, então me conceda a gentileza de aceitar a mesma justificativa da minha parte." Ela disse, suavemente, sorrindo para o Sr. Gold e segurando sua mão sobre a bancada. "Eu estou aqui porque quero, e estou muito feliz com isso." A leveza do momento sumiu em um instante quando ela subitamente colocou o dedo em riste em seu rosto, em tom parcialmente verdadeiro de crítica: "E não suma assim novamente! Eu estava ficando preocupada."

Ele riu de sua expressão emburrada. "Certo. Eu prometo."

"Certo." Ela lhe abriu um largo sorriso, que iluminou todo o ambiente. "Que bom que você não costuma quebrar suas promessas."

"Em minha defesa, eu estive _mesmo_ muito ocupado esses dias." Afinal, sequestrar uma pessoa e forjar provas contra outra demandava certo esforço.

Isabelle estreitou os olhos, quando um pensamento lhe passou pela mente. "Você por acaso não estaria ocupado em alguma vingança contra aquele homem, não é?"

"Não fiz nada contra ele." Por simples falta de tempo, na verdade. Mas isso já estava na sua agenda.

"Ok. Não posso dizer que não achei que ele merecia uma bengalada, mas já foi o suficiente. Você não pretende mesmo fazer nada, certo? Por favor..."

Ela o encarou firmemente, e ele sabia que a machucaria se ele não fizesse o que ela pedia. Ele podia não ser o homem que ela merecia, mas pelo menos aquilo ele podia prometer, ainda que a contragosto. "Não farei nada."

Droga.

Mas pelo menos aquilo lhe ganhou um beijo por sobre a bancada.


	13. Chapter 13

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, vocês veriam muito mais Mad Hatter! Ele estava um suculência em 'The Doctor' (2x05). Mad HOTTER *0* Todos os créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

Grandes, amplos, vastos, homéricos agradecimentos à minha beta, Mellie. ;D

* * *

Isabelle aninhou-se confortavelmente contra o ombro do Sr. Gold, encolhendo-se no sofá, sonolenta após algumas taças de vinho. Suspirando preguiçosamente, ela pensou que uma noite agradável e um delicioso jantar quase compensavam os aborrecimentos dos últimos dias.

"Então, no final, a Srta. Lucas voltou a trabalhar na lanchonete?"

"Hmmrm."

"Que bom." O Sr. Gold respondeu, sinceramente. Ele tinha que admitir que estava começando a simpatizar com a garota-lobo. Ela estava se mostrando uma amiga surpreendente boa para sua Belle, e havia sido sensata o suficiente para nunca tentar fazer um acordo com ele, aqui ou no antigo mundo, o que era admirável.

Ele estava começando a imaginar que Isabelle pegara no sono, quando ela voltou a falar, após um longo silêncio: "Mas que loucura essa história toda, hein? Encontrar um coração enterrado no meio da floresta. Que tipo de pessoa insana faz isso?"

"O mundo é cheio de escuridão, Belle."

"Mas algo assim acontecendo em Storybrooke? É bizarro. Arrepiante."

"Não se preocupe, Belle. Nada de ruim vai acontecer a você. Eu jamais permitiria."

Isabelle riu de leve e se aconchegou mais contra seu corpo.

"Eu não estou com medo. Estou enojada, revoltada... talvez um tanto intrigada. Mas o que me preocupa mesmo é toda essa situação com a Mary Margaret." Uma ruga de preocupação se formou na testa de Isabelle.

"Difícil imaginar que ela poderia ser capaz disso."

"É claro que não é! Tudo isso é um absurdo! Emma está se esforçando para resolver a situação, mas tudo parece estar dando errado. Ela encontrou hoje uma faca de caça escondida na casa delas."

"Muito suspeito." Comentou ele, sombriamente. Ponto para a rainha.

"Isso não faz o menor sentido! E depois de tudo isso, Emma teve que indiciá-la..."

O silêncio pesou entre eles por alguns instantes. O Sr. Gold já sabia de tudo aquilo, é claro. Ele não queria realmente que a Branca de Neve fosse presa, ou morresse tentando fugir, mas um trato era um trato, e ele fora parte ativa nos planos da rainha.

"Ela com certeza está precisando muito de um advogado. Acho que vou oferecer meus serviços."

"Você é um advogado?"

"Sim." Graduado por uma maldição, mas que seja. "Não costumo atuar, mas acho que posso abrir uma exceção para a Srta. Blanchard."

Isabelle pareceu animada por um instante, mas logo suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em preocupação. "Hm, eu não acho que ela tenha muito dinheiro para te pagar."

"Que bom que eu não pretendo cobrar nada, então." Ele riu do olhar espantado em seu rosto.

"Sério?!" Seus olhos se iluminaram.

"Claro que é sério."

"Mas... por que? Isso não é muito o seu estilo."

"Bom, digamos que dinheiro não é o único tipo de lucro que se pode tirar de um negócio."

Isabelle lhe lançou um olhar indagador, esperando uma explicação, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

"Eu sei que ela não é culpada, e posso ajudar. De qualquer forma, não gosto que você fique preocupada e chateada com isso. As coisas vão terminar bem, você vai ver." Ou era com isso que ele contava, se a salvadora fizesse seu trabalho direito.

Isabelle sorriu e passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, puxando-o em um abraço.

"Já disse que você é fantástico?"

"Você continua repetindo esse tipo de absurdo."

Ela riu, descansando a cabeça contra seu ombro. Tão confortável, tão segura e confiante ao seu lado, aconchegada no sofá, que o Sr. Gold não pôde evitar um certo peso em seu coração. Ele tinha sido um dos causadores de sua aflição, afinal de contas. Ele se setiu sujo, e pensou que aceitar seu abraço alegre era quase como se aproveitar de sua inocência. Ajudar a resolver toda aquela confusão teria algum valor, se ele mesmo a causara?

Ele a puxou mais firmemente contra si, como se nunca a quisesse soltar. Se pelo menos todo o resto do mundo sumisse, e só eles existissem...

* * *

Isabelle ficou encantada quando o Sr. Gold perguntou se ela gostaria de ajudar a fazer o inventário da loja. Verdade seja dita, ela estava gastando mais tempo em bisbilhotar entre os estranhos objetos do seu escritório-depósito que realmente fazendo algo produtivo, mas ele não parecia se importar.

Ela estava meio enterrada em uma pilha de livros quando Emma chegou, parecendo muito agitada.

"Sr. Gold."

Ele levantou os olhos de uma antiga lamparina dourada em suas mãos.

"Só estou fazendo um inventário."

A xerife olhou ao redor da sala rapidamente, finalmente notando Isabelle, dirigindo-lhe um cumprimento rápido.

"O que posso fazer por você, Srta. Swan? Alguma novidade sobre o caso?"

"Sim. Regina armou para ela."

Isabelle já chegara a conclusão que a única explicação para tudo aquilo era que alguém estava tentando incriminar Mary Margaret e tentou imaginar o que a prefeita poderia ter contra ela. A ideia parecia estranha. Ainda assim, parecia que todos a sua volta tinham problemas com Regina repetidamente.

"E isso a surpreende?" O Sr. Gold juntou as mãos a sua frente, tranquilamente. "Mostre-me suas evidências e encerramos esse caso imediatamente."

"Esse é o problema, não há nenhuma. Nada que possamos usar no tribunal." Disse ela, frustrada. "Mas eu sei disso agora."

"Olhe quem de repente se tornou uma mulher de fé." Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "Por que está aqui, Srta. Swan? Para discutir teorias de conspiração?"

"Eu preciso de ajuda."

"De mim?" O Sr. Gold apontou para si mesmo, com um sorriso quase debochado. Isabelle apenas observou a cena, fascinada. Aquela não era uma face do Sr. Gold que ela estivesse acostumada a ver. Não era como o lado gentil que ele reservava para ela, nem a fúria explosiva que ela vira contra o Sr. Goinfre.

"Todas as vezes que eu fui contra Regina, eu perdi, exceto uma: quando eu me tornei xerife." Nesse ponto, Emma se interrompeu, lançando um olhar hesitante para Isabelle. "Quando você _me ajudou_."

A escolha cuidadosa de palavras de Emma era desnecessária. Isabelle sabia exatamente sobre o que ela estava falando, embora o motivo de o Sr. Gold ter se envolvido tanto para garantir a eleição da xerife fosse um mistério para ela.

"O caso do incêndio na prefeitura?" Isabelle perguntou, calmamente, vendo a surpresa se formar no rosto de Emma. Ela com certeza não esperava que Isabelle soubesse de muitos detalhes sobre os trabalhos sujos do Sr. Gold. Era difícil imaginar o agiota mantendo aquele relacionamento sem uma boa dose de enganações para cobrir certos aspectos da sua vida.

E, ainda assim, ali estava Isabelle, falando tranquilamente sobre o assunto. A expressão de Emma trouxe um pequeno sorriso pretensioso aos lábios do Sr. Gold.

"Pelo que me lembre, você não aprova muito meus métodos."

"Eu aprovo os seus resultados. E dessa vez o que está em jogo é algo mais importante que um emprego. Eu preciso salvar minha amiga."

"E você está disposta a ir tão longe quanto necessário?" A expressão do Sr. Gold era quase divertida, e Isabelle achou quase charmoso seu deboche confiante. Ela já sabia que ele faria o que pudesse para ajudar Mary Margaret, como havia lhe prometido. Mas a forma como ele tecia as palavras, suas expressões ou tons afiados eram fascinantes de acompanhar.

"Mais longe." Emma parecia resoluta.

"Agora estamos nos entendendo." Ele sorriu, satisfeito. "Não tema, Srta. Swan. Regina pode ser poderosa, mas algo me diz que você é mais poderosa do que imagina." Ele voltou a analisar a lamparina dourada com uma lupa, dando um tom de encerramento à conversa.

Muito depois de Emma ter ido embora, ainda enterrada entre os incontáveis e curiosos itens da loja, Isabelle se viu repassando a conversa em sua cabeça. Não só a parte sobre Mary Margaret, que a preocupava, ou a curiosa conclusão de que a culpada era a prefeita (o que já parecia ser um fato comprovado para os dois)... Mas principalmente o diálogo em si. As inflexões que ele usara, suas expressões.

O Sr. Gold não era exatamente gentil, é verdade. Mas havia uma certa inteligência afiada em suas respostas e ironias, um tom às vezes cortante, sem deixar de ser absolutamente cortês, que era simplesmente encantador. Ou, para ser mais exata: ela o achara incrivelmente sexy.

* * *

N.A.2: Comentários são sempre bem-vindos. Lembrem-se: autores felizes escrevem melhor; autores tristes têm pensamentos psicopatas sobre genocídios de personagens.

Just kidding hahaha Ou não ._.

N.A.3: Ok, esse capítulo não deveria existir. Ele não estava programado. Mas eu estava reassistindo alguns capítulos para fazer a fic, e vi essa cena, quase no finalzinho de 'Heart of Darkness' (1x16) e pensei que ela simplesmente _tinha_ que aparecer aqui.

O Robert Carlyle é um baita ator, caracoles! Então 'inventei' esse capítulo só para colocar a cena aqui xD Está praticamente transcrita na íntegra. Acho que é a coisa que _menos_ me pertence na fic inteira hahaha


	14. Chapter 14

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, veríamos mais do romance do Grumpy/Leroy com a Fada Nova/Irmã Astrid. Só eu acho os dois fofinhos? *,* Novamente, todos os créditos aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

Agradecimentos eternos à minha notável beta, Mellie 3

* * *

Isabelle pressionou seu corpo contra o do Sr. Gold, empurrando-o contra o encosto do sofá. Suas línguas dançavam, lábios unidos, enquanto ele deslizava a mão por sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Ela se sentiu incapaz de um pensamento racional, o toque de seus dedos deixando um rastro de fogo por onde quer que tocasse sua pele.

Um longo arrepio percorreu sua coluna quando ele colocou a mão na curva de sua cintura por baixo da blusa, seu aperto firme puxando-a mais para si. As mãos de Isabelle deslizaram por seus ombros, agarrando seu colarinho antes de vaguearem, tateantes, procurando pelo primeiro botão de sua camisa.

Ele cobriu suas mãos com a dele, gentilmente separando-as de seu objetivo, e quebrou o beijo com dois últimos toques de lábios. Isabelle teve que segurar um gemido de frustração quando ele afastou seus corpos, se ajeitando no sofá, e lançando um rápido olhar para o relógio na parede.

"Minha querida Belle, parece que já está ficando tarde..."

Ela olhou para o relógio, aborrecida. "Não está tão tarde assim." Sim, estava, mas ela estava chateada demais para levar isso em conta.

"Bom, você tem que trabalhar amanhã cedo, assim como eu. Eu deveria mesmo ir para casa agora."

Ele riu de leve quando Isabelle fez beicinho, mas isso lhe ganhou apenas um rápido beijo antes que ele se levantasse do sofá, apoiando-se em sua bengala. Ela o seguiu até a porta, amuada.

"Nos vemos amanhã?"

"Claro."

"Boa noite, Belle." Ele a puxou para um último beijo, fazendo seu aborrecimento sumir rapidamente. Ela até riu quando ele se inclinou de leve, em uma galante despedida, antes de se dirigir a seu carro. Enquanto observava as luzes do seu cadillac de perderem em uma esquina, ela pensou que seria bom se, de vez em quando, ele pudesse ser _menos_ cavalheiresco e respeitoso.

* * *

"Vai ver ele é gay."

Isabelle se engasgou com um gole de seu ponche e olhou ao redor, alarmada, temendo que alguém tivesse escutado o comentário de Ruby. A sala estava lotada, todos os amigos de Mary Margaret comemorando o fim de todo o drama do falso assassinato de Kathryn. Por sorte, todos pareciam distraídos entre risos e conversas. O próprio Sr. Gold estava entretido em uma conversa com Emma a um canto da sala.

"Ele não é gay!" Isabelle falou, em um sussurro exasperado, tentando baixar o tom da conversa, por garantia.

"Tem certeza?"

Isabelle revirou os olhos.

"Nunca se sabe! Uma mulher bonita assim à disposição, e não rolar nada..."

"Ele _não é gay_, ok, Ruby?!"

"Tá certo, tá certo! Se você diz..."

"Digo sim!"

Ruby ficou calada por um instante, parecendo avaliar a situação. Finalmente, seus olhos se alargaram quando uma ideia lhe passou pela cabeça e ela falou, segurando um riso: "Será que ele é virgem?!"

"Ruby!"

"Não é?"

"Não!" Isabelle franziu o cenho. "Digo, acho que não..."

"Quem diria, hein? Sr. Gold..." A garota parecia muito divertida com a ideia, e Isabelle soltou um longo suspiro, pedindo a qualquer divindade que estivesse disposta a atendê-la um pouco de paciência para lidar com a amiga.

"Ruby, eu _realmente_ não acho que esse seja o problema."

"E qual é, então?"

Isabelle deu de ombros, emburrada. "Só estamos... indo devagar. Nada de errado nisso. Só pensei em, hm, acelerar um pouco as coisas."

"Hm... Talvez você precise atacar a questão de forma mais agressiva."

"Agressiva?"

"É! Um pouco mais de sedução talvez resolva o problema." Ruby colocou a mão no queixo, pensativa, e lançou um longo olhar para Isabelle, avaliando-a da cabeça aos pés. "Quem sabe um guarda-roupas novo?! Uns modelos mais insinuantes...?"

"Você acha?" Isabelle olhou para si mesma, hesitante. Ela usava uma blusa de renda preta, abotoada à frente, e uma saia cinza drapeada. Nada muito chamativo.

"Por que não tiramos esse fim-de-semana para ir às compras?" A garota pareceu vibrar de animação com a ideia. "Posso te dar umas dicas para mudar um pouco de estilo!"

Isabelle ficou dividida entre o humor e apreensão diante da ideia de usar uma roupa escolhida pela amiga. Pouco tecido e muita pele à mostra, com certeza. "Parece muito divertido, Ruby. Mas eu não tenho dinheiro para isso. Já estou devendo metade do aluguel do mês passado ao Sr. Gold."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele iria achar mais proveitoso se, em vez de pagar o aluguel, você investisse esse dinheiro em uma lingerie. Ou uma fantasia de coelhinha!"

Isabelle só pôde rir, balançando a cabeça em descrença, sem conseguir decidir até que ponto ela estaria falando sério.

"Certo. Se tiver mais alguma ideia, por favor, me avise!"

"Pode deixar!" Ruby respondeu, com uma piscadela bem-humorada.

Isabelle ainda estava rindo quando se despediu da amiga, decidindo que já estava na hora de chamar o Sr. Gold para ir embora. Passando por um espelho, ela parou para se olhar por um instante e, com uma expressão resoluta, desabotoou o primeiro botão de sua blusa. Ainda não era muito tarde, talvez ainda pudesse convidá-lo para passar em sua casa. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia ser um pouco mais 'agressiva'.

* * *

Sua boca desceu pelo pescoço de Belle, ávida, beijando, provando, mordiscando, enquanto seu corpo a empurrava contra a cama. As mãos dele deslizaram pela sua pele nua, sentindo-a se arrepiar ao seu toque, suas respirações ficando cada vez mais pesadas.

E tudo que existia era Belle. Seus gemidos ofegantes, suas mãos enterradas no cabelo dele, seu cheiro deixando-o tonto de desejo, e seu calor o envolvendo, enquanto seus corpos dançavam juntos como um só, tremendo em ondas de prazer. Tudo era Belle, e nunca era o bastante. Ele queria mais e mais e mais, em uma fome torturante e deliciosa. As unhas dela arranharam suas costas, e ele sentiu como se o mundo inteiro fosse explodir em êxtase.

Os olhos do Sr. Gold se abriram em um susto. Ele sentou-se na cama, entre os lençóis bagunçados, e olhou ao redor, atordoado, sua respiração ofegante e uma fina camada de suor grudada à sua pele. Ele piscou repetidamente e olhou ao redor, tentando se situar. A escuridão e o silêncio do quarto pareciam zombar dele. Ele gemeu de frustração, enquanto as últimas brumas do sonho se dissipavam, deixando apenas uma ânsia insatisfeita queimando sob sua pele.

Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro, onde um reflexo agitado o encarou pelo espelho. O Sr. Gold jogou um pouco da água gelada da torneira no rosto, procurando se acalmar. Isso era um tipo de problema que ele não havia previsto.

Isso era diferente do que havia acontecido no Castelo Sombrio. Havia existido alguma tensão sexual na época, é claro. Mas era velada, tímida, formada aos poucos enquanto eles se conheciam e se tornavam, quase sem perceber, muito mais que um monstro e a sua criada. Àquela época, o amor tinha sido, como Belle bem dissera, um mistério a ser descoberto, insinuando-se inadvertidamente em suas vidas.

E então ele a perdeu, e jamais, em suas décadas de solidão, ele poderia ter imaginado tê-la realmente de volta em seus braços. Mas aqui estava ela, seu amor e seu carinho, muito mais do que ele esperava, muito mais do que ele merecia, e eles tinham uma relação real e formidável, tão sincera quanto se poderia esperar, dadas as circuntâncias. E era mais que natural que o calor confortável do seu amor virasse, muitas vezes, um fogo quase incontrolável.

O problema é que ele não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Isabelle _não era_ Belle. Sua Belle estava lá, é claro. Ele podia vê-la, seu humor, coragem, determinação; ela estava lá. Mas sempre encoberta pelo véu da maldição, às vezes pesado e marcante, às vezes tão fino que o Sr. Gold quase podia acreditar que não estava lá.

Ele realmente se esforçara para dar a Belle o que ela merecia, a liberdade para escolher o seu destino, e uma relação sincera e cheia de amor. Mas quão verdadeira poderia ser uma relação, e quanta liberdade de escolha ela poderia ter, quando Belle não sabia nem quem ela mesma era?

Ele também não sabia o que havia acontecido quando ela saíra do castelo, ou quando fora capturada por Regina. Ela o teria odiado? Amaldiçoado o momento em que o conheceu? Três décadas de prisão com certeza lhe davam o direito de nunca mais querer falar com ele. E aqui estava ele, aproveitando-se da situação, quando ela já não se lembrava de tudo que acontecera, tudo que ele causara. O que ela pensaria quando a maldição fosse quebrada?

O Sr. Gold passou a mão pelos seus olhos cansados. Com certeza não haveria mais sono para ele aquela noite. O melhor seria tomar um banho e se preparar para o novo dia. Tantas coisas para se preocupar. A fúria da rainha, agora que mais um plano contra Branca de Neve falhara; a irritante recusa de Emma em acreditar na maldição; e agora, o forasteiro estranho rondando sua loja. Isso teria que ser investigado a fundo.

Sim, o dia seria cheio, e não havia tempo para descansar enquanto os problemas se acumulavam. Ainda que alguns fossem problemas tão inesperados quanto sonhos quentes agitando as suas noites.


	15. Chapter 15

N.A.: Once Upon A Time não me pertence. Obviamente. Se pertencesse, o Giancarlo Esposito (que interpreta o Sidney Glass) teria tido mais destaque. Ele é um ator fantástico e arrasou como Gus Fring na FABULOSA série Breaking Bad. E os créditos, como de costume, aos senhores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz e à ABC.

Meus agradecimentos à minha beta, Mellie, que beta super rápido msm durante o carnaval. Seu sobrenome é presteza! xDDDD

* * *

Havia algo de errado, Isabelle tinha certeza. Ela só não sabia o que. O Sr. Gold estivera estranho durante todo o dia, parecendo inquieto e preocupado. Questioná-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo não levara a nada além de um dar de ombros e uma explicação vaga sobre 'preocupações com os negócios'.

Que tipo de negócios o estaria consumindo assim, Isabelle não fazia ideia. Ele não parecia disposto a mais explicações, e ela sentiu um leve embrulhar no estômago ao pensar se ele estaria envolvido em mais um de seus esquemas escusos. Ela preferia não pensar muito sobre o assunto, mas ela sabia que ele tinha um passado que não se restringia ao que seria considerado absolutamente legal.

Isabelle preferia se concentrar em quem ele era agora. Quem ele era _para ela_. Ele estava sendo uma pessoa melhor. O que ele tinha feito de condenável desde que ela o conhecera? Bom, apenas um rápido episódio de agressão física, mas ela não podia dizer que o homem não merecera. Ainda assim, ao passar pela frente da loja ao fim da tarde e encontrá-la fechada, Isabelle não pôde evitar que um mau pressentimento passasse pela sua pele como um arrepio.

Por mais que sua mente vagasse entre mil possibilidades de onde ele poderia estar para fechar a loja àquele horário, ela nunca poderia ter imaginado encontrá-lo saindo do escritório do Dr. Hopper.

"Gold?!"

"Belle." Ele balançou de leve a cabeça, como se arrancado de seus pensamentos, e pareceu espantado. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim para minha consulta semanal com o Dr. Hopper." Ela acenou de leve para o médico, que estava parado à porta do consultório.

"Ah, claro. Bem, eu já estava saindo." Ele respondeu, em tom de despedida, já se afastando em alguns passos.

"Espere! Por que você estava aqui? Algum problema?"

"Ah, não." Ele voltou-se para ela, ainda parecendo distraído por outros pensamentos. "Só resolvendo alguns problemas." Ele acenou vagamente com a mão, não parecendo disposto a maiores explicações.

"Bem, Srta. French, não gostaria de entrar?" Archie perguntou, com um sorriso simpático.

"Hm, bem..." O que ela queria mesmo era sair com o Sr. Gold e perguntar exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas o médico dera a deixa ideal para a saída dele.

"Boa sessão, Belle. Nos falamos depois."

Isabelle assistiu ele sair, enquanto o Dr. Hopper segurava a porta aberta para que ela entrasse e sentiu, mais do que nunca, que havia alguma coisa errada.

* * *

"Então, hm, o que o Sr. Gold queria aqui?" Isabelle tentou soar casual, tomando sua posição habitual no sofá do consultório.

"Desculpe, Isabelle, mas você sabe que eu não posso falar sobre essas coisas."

"Ah, claro. Desculpe." Isabelle sentiu suas bochechas queimarem em leve rubor, envergonhada pela pergunta, mas a verdade é que a própria resposta evasiva do Dr. Hopper já esclarecia algumas coisas. Se o Sr. Gold tivesse vindo pelo aluguel, ou algum outro negócio qualquer, ele não teria respondido como se protegesse algum segredo pela relação médico-paciente.

"Você pode perguntar para ele depois."

Isabelle riu. "Claro."

"Você parece incomodada de tê-lo encontrado aqui."

"Não, não. Ele precisava falar com _alguém_, hm?"

"O que isso quer dizer?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Ele não tinha muito a dizer para mim quando eu perguntei se tinha alguma coisa errada."

Ele olhou-a em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Então o que a incomoda não é que haja alguma coisa errada? Ou que ele tenha vindo aqui? Mas apenas que ele não tenha falado com você?"

Isabelle remexeu-se no sofá, sentindo-se desconfortável. "Eu só queria que ele se abrisse mais comigo. Eu nunca virei as costas, por nada que ele tenha feito..."

"Então você acha que ele fez alguma coisa?"

Isabelle olhou para o Dr. Hopper, um pouco surpresa. "Bom, eu só pensei..." A frase morreu no meio.

"Isabelle, eu quero que pense bem no que estamos conversando. É importante, se você pretende manter uma relação saudável. O quanto te incomoda as coisas que ele possa ter feito no passado?"

Ela franziu o cenho, parecendo chateada. "Ele é uma boa pessoa."

"Sim, claro, não é disso que eu estou falando. Isabelle, é muito bom que você esteja ciente que o Sr. Gold não é perfeito. Ninguém é, é claro. Muitas vezes as pessoas tendem a idealizar a pessoa amada, e ignoram muitas coisas. E, quando essa imagem é quebrada, e percebemos que tem muita história por trás de cada pessoa, pode ser chocante."

"Eu sei que há muito por trás do Sr. Gold." Isabelle falou, muito seriamente. "Mas isso não importa. Eu confio nele, eu vejo quem ele é. Eu só queria que ele se abrisse para mim. Nada que ele me contasse iria mudar alguma coisa."

"Nada, Isabelle?" O Dr. Hopper olhou-a intensamente, com aquele jeito que ele tinha de incentivá-la a refletir de verdade sobre uma questão.

E Isabelle refletiu. Sobre incêndios e agressões com bengalas. Sobre a desconfiança de Emma e, basicamente, de toda a cidade. Sobre disputas de poder e rusgas com a prefeita. Sobre tudo que ela já tinha ouvido falar, e sobre o que só podia especular.

Ela encarou o médico, um olhar decidido. Ela sabia quem ele era.

"Nada."

* * *

Mais um dia dia estranho, quase sem a oportunidade de trocar duas palavras rápidas com o Sr. Gold, e a loja fechada durante a tarde. Isabelle pensou que quaisquer questões que ocupassem sua mente antes, sobre a velocidade de 'evolução' da relação deles, pareciam agora bastante insignificantes. Claro, ela sempre podia contar com Ruby para retomar os assuntos que ela achasse mais divertidos.

"Aaah, eu tenho um presentinho para você na bolsa!" A garçonete anunciou, com um largo sorriso, virando-se para o banco traseiro do carro e segurando o volante de forma instável com uma só mão.

"Deixa que eu pego!" Isabelle apressou-se em pegar a bolsa, assegurando-se que Ruby mantivesse os olhos à frente enquanto dirigia. Por mais que ela adorasse fazer as entregas de tortas, bolos e lasanhas do Granny's com a amiga, aqueles divertidos passeios de carro pela cidade já tinham feito com que ela temesse pela sua vida algumas vezes, devido à tendência da garota a se distrair facilmente.

"Pode abrir." Ruby anunciou, com um brilho travesso e ansioso no olhar. Isabelle a encarou, desconfiada, imaginando o que a amiga teria armado dessa vez. Ela abriu o zíper e tirou da bolsa uma pequena sacola de plástico com o símbolo da farmácia do Sr. Clark. Abrindo-a, Isabelle encontrou uma única cartela de remédio. Ela lançou um olhar indagador para Ruby.

"Para ajudar no seu 'probleminha' com o Sr. Gold." Pareceu a Isabelle que Ruby estava tentando com muito afinco segurar uma gargalhada, seu tom artificialmente sério. Ela olhou intrigada para a cartela de remédios, notando os pequenos comprimidos azuis em forma de losango. Ela estava prestes a abrir a boca para perguntar o que era aquilo, quando ela entendeu. O rosto de Isabelle se coloriu em um vermelho muito vivo.

"Ruby! O que... Como... O que você..." Ela gaguejou, arrancando uma boa risada da amiga. "O que você espera que eu faça com isso?!"

"Ah, Isabelle, não me diga que você não sabe!"

"Esse tipo de coisa não é necessária, eu garanto!" Isabelle tentou lhe lançar um olhar zangado, mas era meio difícil manter a compostura enquanto suas bochechas queimavam como brasa, e Ruby apenas riu ainda mais.

"Oh, não leve a mal, Isabelle! Tem muito jovenzinho por aí que usa."

"Bom... bom, pois não deviam! Esse... hã... medicamento tem um uso muito específico, e garanto que não é necessário no nosso caso em particular."

Isabelle guardou a sacola na bolsa e jogou-a de volta no banco de trás do carro dramaticamente.

"Você que disse que, se eu tivesse mais alguma ideia, eu te falasse." Ruby colocou uma máscara de inocência por um instante, e Isabelle balançou a cabeça, rindo, e se perguntou de onde a amiga tiraria aquele tipo de coisa.

"Tá certo, Ruby. Obrigada, eu acho."

"Se mudar de ideia, é só me avisar."

"Ah, não. Acho melhor você guardar, caso algum de seus próximos namorados precise."

A única resposta da garota foi uma leve risada. Isabelle voltou sua atenção para a janela, com um meio sorriso, e ficou observando as árvores passarem enquanto elas se afastavam mais e mais do centro da cidade para fazer a entrega de uma torta já nos limites de Storybrooke. De certa forma, era bom contar com a amiga para tirar sua cabeça das preocupações, ainda que o preço fosse aturar algumas troças às suas custas.

Sua mente vagou despreocupadamente por alguns minutos, sem se deter em nenhum pensamento em particular, até que Ruby lhe chamou a atenção: "Ei, aquele não é o carro do Sr. Gold?" Isabelle virou o rosto a tempo de ver o cadillac sumir ao longe, dobrando em uma pequena estrada de terra que partia da estrada principal, adentrando o bosque. "O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

"Ruby, pare o carro!"

A garota obedeceu prontamente, freando de forma brusca e deixando leves marcas de pneus no asfalto, enquanto o carro parava quase ao lado da bifurcação da estrada. Ela olhou para Isabelle, elevando uma sombrancelha inquisitiva.

"Ahn... Eu acho que ele deve estar indo para a cabana que ele tem no bosque. Eu preciso falar com ele, acho que vou até lá."

Ruby olhou para o relógio, franzindo o cenho. "Não dá para fazer um desvio, vamos atrasar a entrega."

"Ah, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. A cabana não é longe, eu posso ir a pé, se você não se importar de fazer a entrega sozinha."

"Isabelle, já está tarde. Você não pode ficar andando pela floresta à noite sozinha!"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando no que dizer a seguir. A verdade é que não existia uma razão lógica para seguir o carro do Sr. Gold pelo meio do bosque àquela hora. Mas ele tinha parecido tão preocupado, ainda mais na saída do consultório do Dr. Hopper, e ela não podia afastar a sensação de que havia alguma coisa errada. Era muito estranho vê-lo indo para a cabana à noite – se é que era para lá que ele estava indo – e ela simplesmente _tinha _que ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Não se preocupe, Ruby. A cabana fica aqui perto. É rápido, mesmo a pé. Depois eu posso voltar de carona com o Sr. Gold, sem problema."

Ruby pareceu indecisa. Não era de sua natureza tentar impedir a amiga de fazer alguma coisa, mas ela parecia verdadeiramente preocupada.

"Certo, mas você me manda uma mensagem pelo celular, para garantir que está tudo bem. Se não eu volto pessoalmente para te rastrear por essas árvores. Ok?"

"Certo. Prometo." Isabelle tentou lhe dar um sorriso confiante, e se despediu, acenando para o carro que partia. Os seus faróis sumiram com a última luz decente do lugar, deixando a garota apenas com o pálido brilho de uma lua meio encoberta por nuvens, iluminando pobremente o caminho à frente. Ela começou a adentrar o bosque, se perguntando se teria sido mesmo uma boa ideia.

* * *

Um vento frio fez a pele de Isabelle se arrepiar, e ela esfregou os braços, tentando se aquecer. O caminho de terra era bem marcado à frente, apesar da noite pesada, mas ela estava começando a ficar insegura à medida que o tempo passava e ela não encontrava nada além de mais árvores à frente.

A verdade é que Isabelle nunca havia realmente ido à tal cabana, apesar do que fizera parecer para Ruby. O Sr. Gold já havia falado sobre o lugar em uma conversa qualquer, comentado vagamente onde se localizava. Ela lembrava bem que tinha imaginado que seria um bom lugar para passar um fim-de-semana tranquilo, longe de todos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Ele havia dito que a cabana não ficava muito longe da estrada, entrando pelo estreitao caminho de terra, e parecia lógico que devia ser para lá que ele estava indo àquela noite, embora Isabelle não pudesse ter certeza. O Sr. Gold havia dito que quase nunca utilizava a cabana para nada, o que só deixava Isabelle mais inquieta sobre sua visita ao local, aumentando nela a necessidade de ir verificar o que estava acontecendo.

Isabelle parou no meio de um passo, apurando os ouvidos. Ela pensava ter escutado vozes vindo da floresta, as palavras indistinguíveis entre os sopros do vento. Ela olhou para a estrada à frente, indecisa sobre o que fazer. Não parecia uma boa ideia se desviar do seu único ponto de referência, mas não adiantaria nada chegar à cabana e encontrá-la vazia, caso o Sr. Gold tivesse saído. Ouvindo as vozes se distanciarem, ela tomou sua decisão e começou a caminhar para a direção aproximada de onde elas vinham.

Afastando com as mãos os galhos mais baixos que insistiam em se enroscar em seus cabelos, ela avançou a duras penas no terreno irregular, amaldiçoando o sapato de salto que decidira usar aquela noite. Após alguns minutos, ela já não conseguia mais ouvir nenhum barulho além dos sons noturnos de grilos e o vento correndo entre as árvores. Isabelle olhou em volta, apreensiva, tentando decidir que caminho tomar a seguir.

Alguns passos à frente, Isabelle pensou ter ouvido o leve murmúrio de um riacho, e se lembrou que o Sr. Gold dissera que havia um pequeno lago perto da cabana e imaginou que o fio d'água deveria desaguar nele. Aliaviada, ela começou a seguir o barulho, feliz de ter uma direção exata para onde seguir. Seria uma vergonha se sua incursão noturna terminasse com uma ligação para Ruby ir pegá-la de carro na cabana, mas era melhor que morrer congelada ou comida por um animal qualquer no meio do bosque.

Isabelle estava tão concentrada no terreno aos seus pés, tentando não tropeçar nos galhos caídos e pedras soltas, que quase não percebeu os homens parados diretamente à sua frente. Ela congelou por um segundo, surpresa por encontrar o Sr. Gold parado no meio do bosque, conversando com alguém. Rapidamente, ela se escondeu por trás de uma árvore, ao mesmo tempo tentando achar um melhor ângulo de visão para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ela reconheceu o segundo homem como August, o escritor que estava hospedado na pousada da viúva Lucas, e por quem Emma parecia nutrir muita simpatia. O Sr. Gold estava estendendo alguma coisa para ele, e Isabelle teve que afiar o olhar para tentar reconhecer o objeto. Por fim, a lua se refletiu em um leve brilho metálico quando August estendeu a mão, e ela notou que era algum tipo de faca ou adaga, embora a lâmina lhe parecesse muito estranha, toda ondulada.

'O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!' Isabelle tentou chegar mais perto, para conseguir ouvir o que eles falavam, mas de repente August deu um passo para trás e levantou a adaga, apontando-a para o Sr. Gold. 'Oh, inferno, isso não é bom!' Ela sentiu a cor fugir do seu rosto, enquanto uma descarga de adrenalina percorria seu corpo, e olhou freneticamente ao redor, tentando pensar em algo para fazer. 'Droga, droga, droga!'

Ela se abaixou e pegou uma pesada pedra do chão. O inferno que ela iria permitir que o Sr. Gold fosse atacado sem fazer nada! Isabelle pesou a pedra na mão, tentando avaliar quão exata seria sua pontaria daquela distância. Sua testa se franziu em preocupação enquanto ela via o Sr. Gold levantar o dedo em riste para August, fazendo um discurso exasperado, incompreensível para Isabelle, mas que definitivamente não lhe parecia o tom que se devia usar para alguém que lhe apontava uma faca. Por que o homem não podia ficar calado por uma vez na vida?!

A garota levantou a mão, segurando firmemente a pedra, e deu um passo para o lado, procurando o melhor ângulo para o ataque. Porém, antes que pudesse de fato fazer alguma coisa, viu o Sr. Gold avançar em um movimento rápido e arrancar a faca das mãos de August, que pareceu muito atordoado para ter qualquer reação. Oh, bem, talvez as palavras fossem mesmo a sua arma.

Isabelle soltou um longo suspiro de alívio, vendo o estranho diálogo recomeçar, agora com o sr. Gold no controle. Ela tentou captar alguma coisa da conversa, mas só algumas palavras eram ininteligíveis em meio ao farfalhar das folhas no vento noturno, e ela não se atrevia a chegar mais perto da cena, temendo ser notada. Logo seu alívio se perdeu em outra onda de tensão, quando o Sr. Gold começou a apontar a faca para August e, em seguida, o pressionou contra uma árvore, a lâmina contra seu pescoço. Ele parecia a um passo de realmente matar o homem.

Ela não conseguiu reunir muita simpatia pelo escritor, àquela altura. Ainda assim, por mais que ela tivesse dito ao Dr. Hopper que nada a afastaria do Sr. Gold, ela não tinha parado para pensar na possibilidade de homícidio. Seu coração palpitou fortemente em seu peito e sua testa se cobriu de suor frio, enquanto ela avaliava o que devia fazer a seguir. Ela não tinha a menor pretensão de passar o resto da noite ajudando a enterrar um cadáver no meio do bosque.

Isabelle estava prestes a dar um passo à frente e interromper o estranho diálogo que prosseguia, mesmo na estranha situação em que eles estavam. Ela só podia rezar para que sua presença fosse o suficiente para impedir que o Sr. Gold tomasse uma atitude mais extrema. Porém, de repente, ele se afastou de August diante de algo que ele tinha dito. Isabelle se perguntou, atordoada, que tipo de discussão bizarra eles estariam travando.

O Sr. Gold começou a se afastar do local, vindo mais ou menos na direção dela, e a garota se escondeu rapidamente, encolhendo-se atrás de uma árvore. Ouvindo seus passos a poucos metros de distância, Isabelle pensou que era quase um milagre que ele não tivesse notado o coração dela batendo como um tambor, quase gritando enquanto martelava forte em seu peito.

* * *

Isabelle o seguiu, mantendo-se a alguns de distância. Ela não tinha muitas outras opções, além de ficar e ir embora com o escritor, o que não lhe interessava em absoluto, ou tentar seguir o riacho até a cabana, onde provavelmente encontraria o Sr. Gold de qualquer forma. Ela estava pensando se deveria simplesmente aparecer para ele e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, afinal de contas, ou ficar apenas observando, caso ainda fosse acontecer alguma coisa. Não é possível que a aventura da noite não tivesse acabado ainda!

O destino acabou resolvendo a questão por ela, quando uma pedra deslizou sob seu pé, tranformando sua passada já instável em uma barulhenta queda. O Sr. Gold virou-se em um susto, levantando a mão com o punhal em um movimento tenso.

Isabelle se viu de quatro no meio do bosque, suas mãos enterradas entre os galhos e folhas secas do chão, sob a mira de um olhar tão afiado quanto a lâmina que lhe era apontada. Quando o Sr. Gold não abaixou a arma após alguns segundos, ela sentiu seu um arrepio de inquietação, mas, reunindo toda compostura que pôde, subiu aos seus pés, balançando a terra de sua roupa.

"Oi." Ela começou, com um aceno hesitante, sem saber o que dizer.

O Sr. Gold piscou algumas vezes, parecendo confuso, antes de finalmente abaixar a arma, como se só então a estivesse vendo. "Belle?! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu, hm, vi seu carro entrando pela bifurcação da estrada e pensei que você estava indo para a cabana. Resolvi passar para... hã... dizer 'oi'." Isabelle sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de rubor e pensou que a resposta era próxima o suficiente da verdade, mas soava ridícula aos seus ouvidos. Por outro lado, parecia ainda mais ridículo que ela ficasse tão envergonhada em dizer que o tinha seguido, quando era ele que tinha algumas explicações muito mais complexas a dar, depois de tudo que ela vira.

"Você estava lá atrás? Enquanto eu... 'conversava' com o escritor?"

Isabelle apenas acenou, e os olhos do Sr. Gold se alargaram em alarme. "O que você ouviu?"

A garota pensou que aquela era uma pergunta estranha. Não seria mais natural que ele perguntasse o que ela havia 'visto'? O que poderia ter havido naquela conversa que o fizesse temer que ela escutasse mais do que temer que ela visse toda a cena com a adaga?

"Hã, nada, na verdade. Eu estava meio longe, e não podia chegar mais perto." Ela corou novamente pela admissão clara de que estivera assistindo a tudo escondida, mas o Sr. Gold não pareceu incomodado. Na verdade, a única coisa que ele realmente parecia estar era muito atordoado e Isabelle podia notar uma tensão clara em toda sua postura. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, ele estava muito abalado.

"Gold?" Ela falou, após alguns segundos de silêncio. Ele balançou a cabeça, como se acordado de seus pensamentos. "O que estava acontecendo lá?"

"Nada."

"Certamente não pareceu 'nada' de onde eu estava olhando." Isabelle franziu o cenho. "Eu mereço saber o que está acontecendo. Por favor..."

"Não _está acontecendo_ nada. Já acabou."

"Acabou _o que_?!"

O Sr. Gold apenas soltou um longo suspiro, com um dar de ombros derrotado. Isabelle deu um passo hesitante em sua direção, segurando a mão livre da adaga.

"Por favor, Gold. Confie em mim."

Ele segurou seu olhar por um instante, parecendo indeciso. Por fim, desviou o rosto, soltando sua mão. "Certo. Mas não hoje. Já chega por hoje..."

Isabelle pensou que ele soava incrivelmente cansado e achou melhor não insistir. Mas ela não desistiria de ter suas respostas, no tempo certo.

"Vamos embora daqui." Ele falou, simplesmente, antes de se virar e começar a se afastar. A única coisa que ela pôde fazer foi apressar o passo, voltando a seguí-lo entre as árvores no seu caminho de volta para a cabana e, presumivelmente, seu velho cadillac.

* * *

"Eu não vou descer!" Isabelle cruzou os braços, resoluta, quando o Sr. Gold estacionou em frente à sua casa.

"Belle, por favor..."

"Eu não vou ficar aqui e passar a noite especulando sobre o que aconteceu, preocupada!"

"Não há nada com o que se preocupar."

"Bem, então você me explica direito o que aconteceu e me deixa decidir." Ela segurou seu olhar com uma expressão teimosa e o Sr. Gold balançou a cabeça, derrotado, antes de engatar a marcha e começar a se afastar pela rua.

Isabelle pensou que uma boa prova de que ele não estivesse bem era o fato de ter desistido tão facilmente da discussão. Ele continuou olhando à frente, mas sua atenção não parecia estar realmente na direção. Para Isabelle, ele pareceu quase parecia perdido, um vulto estranho tendo coberto seus olhos, sua expressão dura durante todo o caminho. Ele nem mesmo lhe dirigira uma palavra por todo o caminho da cabana até sua casa. E nem por um minuto largara a adaga, embrulhada em um pano velho e firmemente segura em sua mão, mesmo enquanto dirigia.

Foi ainda em silêncio que ele estacionou em frente à mansão cor-de-rosa e Isabelle o seguiu a alguns passos de distância enquanto ele entrava na casa. Ela ficou observando quando ele parou no meio da sala, olhando vagamente ao redor, parecendo incerto sobre o que fazer. Isabelle queria gritar, arrancar aquela adaga de sua mão e quebrar a névoa pesada de tensão que parecia ter se estabelecido ao seu redor, mas ela apenas ficou parada, sem saber como agir.

Isabelle deu um leve pulo de susto quando um barulho inundou repentinamente a sala, e só quando o Sr. Gold virou-se para olhá-la, com uma sobrancelha elevada, ela percebeu que o som vinha do seu celular. Ela abriu o aparelho apressadamente, interrompendo o toque insistente. "Ruby! Ah, eu esqueci. Não, não, está tudo bem! Sim, já voltei. Estou na casa do Sr. Gold, na verdade. Desculpe, eu esqueci mesmo de mandar a mensagem. Certo. Nos vemos amanhã. Tchau."

Isabelle guardou o celular de volta na bolsa, com um sorriso sem graça. "Desculpe, era a Ruby." Ela não sabia exatamente por que estava se desculpando; não era como se a ligação tivesse interrompido alguma coisa além do pesado silêncio entre eles. O Sr. Gold apenas acenou de leve.

Ainda sem falar nada, ele foi até uma estante e enfiou o embrulho da adaga no fundo de uma gaveta, sob uma pilha de papéis. Ele deu um passo para trás e ficou olhando para o esconderijo, como se refletindo se seria uma boa ideia deixar o objeto lá, ainda que fosse apenas por essa noite.

"Gold...?"

Ele voltou-se para ela novamente, como se tivesse esquecido de sua presença por um segundo.

"Me acompanhe, por favor." Ele disse, começando a subir as escadas. Isabelle nunca tinha estado no segundo andar da casa, e o seguiu por um longo corredor até pararem em frente a uma porta. Ele abriu-a, indicando que Isabelle entrasse. O quarto era de um bom tamanho, limpo e bem mobiliado, embora Isabelle tivesse a impressão que não era usado há muito tempo.

"Você pode ficar a vontade. Você vai encontrar tudo o que possa precisar no banheiro, na porta em frente." Ele parou à porta, e abriu a boca por um instante, como se procurasse algo mais a dizer, mas apenas acrescentou, antes de sair, fechando a porta atrás de si: "Boa noite, Belle."

Isabelle ficou olhando para a porta, um pouco atônita pela dispensa repentina. Ela olhou ao redor, enquanto uma sensação de desânimo se abatia sobre ela, e ficou refletindo sobre a noite muito estranha que tivera. Então ela franziu o cenho, e uma expressão decidida tomou seu rosto. O Sr. Gold estava muito enganado se pensava que podia terminar a noite assim, sem dar nenhuma explicação, um minuto de conversa ou pelo menos um mísero beijo de despedida!

Ela abriu a porta, rsoluta, só para se encontrar olhando de um lado para outro no longo corredor, sem fazer ideia de onde ficaria o quarto do Sr. Gold – supondo que ele teria ido para lá, de qualquer forma. Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando decidir que rumo tomar, quando escutou um alto barulho. Seu coração deu um pulo, e ela temeu por um segundo que August tivesse invadido a casa, ou algo do tipo.

Isabelle correu, seguindo os sons de impacto e objetos se quebrando, e abriu bruscamente a porta de um quarto, sua respiração rápida e os nervos à flor da pele. À sua frente, em vez de uma luta entre os dois homens, ela encontrou um Sr. Gold muito alterado, atacando brutalmente o guarda-roupa do quarto, que já estava com a porta arrancada aos pedaços.

Urros lancinantes saíam abafados de sua garganta a cada vez que seus músculos se tensionavam, agitando repetidamente a bengala no ar, terminando em fortes impactos contra o guarda-roupa, o que fazia pequenas lascas de madeira voarem por todo o quarto. Mesmo em meio à surpresa assustada que a dominou, Isabelle não pôde deixar de pensar que, por Deus, aquela era uma bengala bastante resistente!

Em um pulo, ela jogou-se à sua frente, os braços esticados, tentando deter sua fúria destruidora. Em análise posterior, Isabelle pensou que tinha sido uma sorte tremenda não ter sido acertada acidentalmente por uma bengalada ou algum estilhaço afiado de madeira.

"Gold! Gold, pare!"

Ele lhe lançou um olhar selvagem, queimando em ódio cego, que não parecia nem conseguir se focar de verdade em seu rosto. Isabelle podia quase palpar o tormento que o envolvia, e sentiu seu estômago revirar em angústia. Ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, tentando prender seu olhar no dela.

"Gold, por favor... por favor! Pare! Está tudo bem."

Ela sentiu um pouco da tensão fugir de seu corpo, enquanto sua respiração desacelerava lentamente.

"Shh, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Eu te amo." Ela tentou dar um tom confortador a sua voz, e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

De repente, o olhar dele se concentrou agudamente sobre ela, e Isabelle viu um fogo intenso no fundo dos seus olhos que quase a assustou. Antes que percebesse, ela se viu jogada na cama, o peso do corpo do Sr. Gold sobre ela, sua boca sedenta cobrindo seus lábios. Ele segurou as mãos dela sobre sua cabeça, segurando-as pelos punhos, e Isabelle se viu, surpresa e sem fôlego, presa sob ele.

Seu quadril se encaixou entre as pernas dela, pressionando-a fortemente contra o colchão, e Isabelle sentiu um arrepio inesperado de prazer subir pela sua espinha. Ela tentou acompanhar o ritmo do seu beijo, mas sua língua invadia a boca dela bruscamente, esfomeada e egoísta, e ela mal podia respirar.

A mão do Sr. Gold desceu pela lateral do seu corpo, apalpando cada curva em um toque possessivo, queimando sua pele como brasa. Ele puxou-a pela bunda, aproximando seu quadril, e Isabelle pôde sentir o volume em suas calças empurrando-se contra ela.

Ela estava começando a se sentir zonza, e tentou afastar o rosto para respirar. O Sr. Gold desceu a boca pelo seu pescoço, seus dentes e língua marcando o caminho pela sua pele arrepiada, enquanto ela puxava o ar em longas golfadas. A mão dele subiu, ávida, por dentro de sua blusa, afastando seu sutiã em um movimento rápido, e ele encheu a mão com seu seio, com um aperto forte e quase doloroso, fazendo um gemido surpreso e levemente assustado escapar da garganta de Isabelle.

O som teve um efeito imediato sobre o Sr. Gold, que se afastou em um pulo, ficando de joelhos na beirada da cama, as mãos levantadas à frente como se tivessem sido queimadas. Isabelle ficou olhando-o, atordoada, respirando pesadamente, seu cabelo bagunçado espalhado sobre o colchão, os lábios inchados sob o batom manchado, a blusa meio suspensa, exibindo seu ventre nu.

O Sr. Gold desviou o olhar para suas próprias mãos, parecendo absolutamente chocado. Ele voltou o olhar para Isabelle, enquanto seus pensamentos se organizavam lentamente, e ficou congelado por um instante, enquanto uma expressão de terror dominava seu semblante.

"Desculpe... eu... sinto muito." Foi tudo que ele conseguiu balbuciar, desviando o olhar do rosto de Isabelle e levantando-se da cama o mais rápido que sua perna permitiu. Isabelle observou, espantada, ele se inclinar para pegar a bengala, que caíra sob a cama, e começar a se afastar com passos apressados. Ela se descongelou de sua surpresa muda a tempo de voar sobre a cama, esticando a mão e agarrando seu braço fortemente, detendo sua retirada.

"Gold, pare! Por favor, só pare!"

Isabelle permaneceu na borda da cama, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas de frustração, sem saber mais o que fazer ou falar, apenas segurando-o no lugar com seu toque, encarando suas costas rígidas.

De repente, ela o sentiu tremer inteiro, e escutou um abafado soluço escapar por sua garganta. Isabelle o puxou firmemente, e ele se deixou cair sobre a cama, abandonando-se em seu colo. Por muito tempo, ela apenas o segurou contra si, sentindo as lágrimas encharcarem sua blusa, enquanto ele chorava por todas as desgraças da vida, todos os erros e enganos, e por um filho perdido muitos séculos antes.


End file.
